One Path
by azizah
Summary: Both QuiGon and ObiWan struggle to come to terms with their relationship after returning from Telos
1. Default Chapter

To Shanobi

_To Shanobi. Thanks to Shan for catching my mistakes and making my characters true. I could go on and on but this will be my thanks instead: Read her work and review, it is well worth your time._

&

The Coruscant sky was dull gray, softened slightly by rays of light filtering through the clouds from the dying sunset. Lying on his back on the rooftop Obi-Wan Kenobi could just see the last of bit of orange that lit the horizon. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to let go of his frustration. The day was finally over.

Laughter filled the air, loud deep laughter. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He grasped the mammoth seven fingered hand extended toward him.

"Well done, Obi-Wan. Excellent. Excellent," boomed the voice of Jedi Knight Calvara Putan.

He laughed again as he pulled Obi-Wan to his feet, a deep rolling laugh that shook his entire frame. And that was saying something. Putan was an enormous being. He resembled a human, closer to two humans if you considered his girth. He had a round face and deep brown eyes which held a constant gleam of amusement. Beside him his slight padawan, Tilla Tan chuckled softly. Tilla was a Tanranite, a small being with light orange skin and a gentle face.

Obi-Wan did not feel as if his performance had been excellent. He rubbed his shoulder where he had fallen and shook his head slightly to loosen his stiff neck.

He had spent the afternoon practicing the "To Contemplate the Sky" kata under the instruction of Master Putan on a little used rooftop deck of the Jedi Temple. As a break from the strenuous lesson, Calvara suggested they try their hand at Bocho, an ancient battle art from his home planet. Bocho consisted primarily of swinging a large stick at your opponent while dodging returning blows or blocking them with your own Bocho stick.

It had started well enough. Obi-Wan had done well with the unfamiliar kata. He had worked hard and had received high praise from Calvara. Just when he had decided that he had mastered the exercise, he felt rather than saw a presence in the doorway to the rooftop. It was Obi-Wan's former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon did not announce his arrival, but settled himself against the wall in the shadow of the door to observe.

Calvara and Tilla seemed oblivious to his presence so Obi-Wan did not acknowledge Qui-Gon and tried to continue with the work out. But he had lost his focus. Moves he had mastered minutes before now proved elusive. But Calvara was not a demanding master, preferring to encourage rather than correct so he seemed not to notice Obi-Wan's distraction and continued to praise his performance.

At the conclusion of the lesson Calvara had brought out the Bocho. After watching Calvara and Tilla handle the Bocho sticks for several turns Obi-Wan had taken a turn against Calvara. The large jedi was deceptively quick but Obi-Wan was just as quick and was able to use his skill at leaps and turns to evade Calvara's wide swings with the Bocho. But Calvara Putin was a Jedi knight and he quickly adjusted to Obi-Wan's strategy, caught him in a turn and swept his feet out from under him. Calvara's booming laugher filled the open air as he landed Obi-Wan on his back in three successive attempts. Calvara was pulling Obi-Wan to his feet for the third time when Qui-Gon approached.

The Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was tall for a human. He was slightly taller even than Calvara, although not so impressive in girth. Qui-Gon wore the traditional brown robes of a Jedi and his long hair was pulled back in a pony tail. His face was serious and somewhat stern, but his eyes though penetrating held a gentle light.

"Ah, Master Jinn, welcome! A marvelous performance don't you agree? We are very blessed with such talent in our young ones." Calvara did not wait for Qui Gon to respond but continued on, "We were just about to go inside to sample my mavaberry tart. You will join us of course? My padawan, Tilla here, prefers the open sky as is the custom of the Tan, but even he will bear a roof over his head for one of my tarts."

He pounded Tilla on the back, who was apparently used to the gesture as he braced himself and looked up fondly at his enormous master.

Qui-Gon bowed his head slightly to Calvara, "Thank you, but another time. Obi-Wan and I will stay a while longer yet."

Obi-Wan swallowed his disappointment, the entire Temple had talked of Calvara's culinary skills, but he carefully kept his face expressionless.

Tilla started to protest, but his master laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come padawan, I am sure that Master Qui-Gon wishes to see for himself the excellent progress Obi-Wan has made."

He knows well enough the progress I've made, Obi-Wan thought wryly, as he has been watching for well over an hour. Obi-Wan bowed his thanks and the Jedi master and his padawan left the rooftop. He could hear Calvara's laughter floating up the stairwell and vaguely wondered what it would be like to have a master who laughed all of the time.

He turned to face Qui-Gon, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was coming. Qui-Gon returned his gaze for a moment then turned to study the fast darkening sky without saying a word. Obi-Wan waited him out. He had a thousand questions, he wanted some sort of explanation, but he had also vowed that he would be patient and would trust and follow the Force.

At last Qui-Gon turned, "Shall we begin?" It was not really a question.

Obi-Wan bit back his frustration, "Yes, Master."

They started the kata over. They would be here for many hours, late into the night as they had been most nights since they had returned from their mission on Telos, over a month ago.

Obi-Wan carefully positioned his feet and balanced squatting on his heals, preparing for the first move of the kata. He straightened his back, tilted his face upward, and with a deep exhaling breath tried to center himself in the moment. Feel don't think. Forget the past, let go of the future and live in the moment, a familiar exercise for every young Jedi student. But tonight it was not working, tonight the past kept creeping in.

He risked a sideways glance at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon caught the look and held up his index finger drawing Obi-Wan's attention forward and with a touch corrected the position of Obi-Wan's shoulders. The Jedi master's eyes were gentle, but his expression was grave. Obi-Wan swallowed and tried once again to breathe away his anxiety. I am a Jedi, I can do this. He repeated the words several times in his head, but in his heart the doubt remained.

He had once been filled with such certainty, but all of that was gone now. He had thought he knew what it was to be a Jedi and that he would never stray from the true path. But he had strayed, he had gone hopelessly off course, and here he was, no longer a padawan. Still a Jedi, maybe, if he didn't screw up again. As far as the council was concerned he was still on probation, he had yet to prove himself worthy of being a Jedi.

Obi-Wan had thought that after Telos things would be alright. On Telos, Qui-Gon had forgiven him, had agreed to take him back. But something had changed in that terrible place, in those moments by the acid pit, where they had watched Xanatos die. Although Qui-Gon had told Obi-Wan otherwise, Xanantos' death hung like a shadow about him. The death of Qui-Gon's former apprentice had somehow changed everything.

Oh, Qui-Gon was once again his teacher, but not as he had been before. They worked hard. There were long days of study and endless hours of training, when it seemed to Obi-Wan that nothing he did would ever satisfy the man. Try as he might, Obi-Wan could sense nothing beyond the look of grim determination that had become his former master's constant expression.

Each night as Obi-Wan would throw himself onto his sleep, couch emotionally drained and physically exhausted, he would remind himself that this was what he had wanted. To be Qui-Gon's padawan again. It was not the physical demand of the endless practice sessions that wore at him, he was not afraid of hard work. It was the uncertainty. He did not know the purpose or drive behind Qui-Gon's incessant training. Qui-Gon had never been an easy master, but it had never been like this.

Qui-Gon had accepted Obi-Wan again, he had told him so and Obi-Wan believed him. He and Qui-Gon had come to an understanding despite the Council's hesitation. But Obi-Wan sensed an uneasiness in Qui-Gon that he did not understand and though he would not admit it even to himself, deep inside it filled him with dread.

So Obi-Wan persevered, he followed without question as a padawan should. He did as he was asked without complaint. When he thought he had reached his limit he reached deep inside himself and found a reserve of energy and drive that he never knew he possessed.

The work was not always without reward. Qui-Gon was a good teacher. He was patient and seemingly tireless. Sometimes late at night when Obi-Wan could barely keep his eyes open he wondered if the Jedi master would ever tire. But there were also moments of quiet satisfaction. His own joy when he knew he had finally perfected a movement after hours of trying. His satisfaction when he kept his focus despite his exhaustion and earned Qui-Gon's silent approval. Moments with Qui-Gon's hand on his shoulder when they connected with a common sense of purpose and understanding and the doubt in Obi-Wan's heart disappeared.

Yet in the morning when he woke with sore muscles and an aching head the nagging doubt returned.


	2. Chapter 2

This was one of those mornings. Obi-Wan had returned to his quarters in the early morning hours and had thrown himself down on his sleep couch fully clothed. He had intended to rest for just a moment before he undressed but in what seemed like just a few minutes later he heard gentle but insistent tapping on his door. He knew before he opened the door it was Qui-Gon.

"Good Morning, Obi-Wan. I trust you slept well." Qui-Gon's gaze traveled over the young Jedi's disheveled appearance as he stood in the doorway of his quarters.

Obi-Wan's eyes did not meet his, "Yes, Master."

Well, not exactly a lie, mused Qui-Gon. He had come to propose morning meditation, but paused to reconsider. "You had better change and get something to eat. Then perhaps you will be better prepared for our meditation session."

Obi-Wan quickly looked up, distress registering on his young face. "I am ready now, Master. I can eat later."

Qui-Gon considered him for a moment and suppressed a sigh. Complete obedience was not what he wanted. He knew Obi-Wan was eager to please and anxious to prove his commitment and Qui-Gon was grateful for that. They had been through some difficult times and were still trying to rebuild the trust that had been broken when they had parted ways on Melida/Daan.

Melida/Daan. The ever fluid emotions and memories of all that had happened between them on that sad planet were hard to lose and lingered close, quick to surface if he allowed them. Obi-Wan's face as he stood before Qui-Gon, light saber drawn in defiance, was vivid in Qui-Gon's memory, etched there by feelings of anger and betrayal that had long since faded. The sick empty feeling in his gut as Obi-Wan relinquished the weapon and the helpless anger as he watched the boy throw everything away were not emotions that would easily pass without a leaving a mark.

But the anger had passed. True forgiveness and understanding had not come easy, but they had come, fostered by a deep affection for the boy that had never really left. And when he could finally look without anger at the images in his mind Qui-Gon saw something that pulled at his heart. He saw all that he had missed before. He no longer saw the hard face of defiance and betrayal, in its place he saw only Obi-Wan's brave determination, his willingness to fight to build a better future for his friends, and the selfless passion for good that had driven the young Jedi to his desperate act.

Obi-Wan had been foolish and impulsive, but he had followed his heart, and in that Qui-Gon could not find fault.

What had happened to that boy, the one who was willing to throw away all he had known to try for peace against impossible odds?

Qui-Gon did not want to return to the past, that was not the way of the Jedi. He and Obi-Wan had come so far, but Obi-Wan had changed. But then Qui-Gon had changed as well.

No, there was no going back Qui-Gon thought with a sudden pang. The death of his former padawan, Xanatos had seen to that. In recent days it seemed to color all of his actions. Memories of Xanatos as a promising, eager young boy haunted Qui-Gon as they had not done in years. He raged against the loss. Xanatos had been a bright spot in Qui-Gon's life, before he had turned.

Before I hunted him down and killed him, Qui-Gon thought bitterly.

Xanatos' betrayal had cost him; it had taken him to the edge of his endurance. He had survived, he had buried the pain and the guilt and continued down the path that had always been his life. He had even thought it was behind him when the bond with his new padawan, Obi-Wan, had tentatively started to grow.

But the old feelings would not let go. They had resurfaced on Melida/Daan and had almost caused a permanent rift between himself and Obi-Wan. It was his fear that drove him. He could not face such a loss again. So Qui-Gon steeled himself against the future and drove Obi-Wan to the point of exhaustion. He knew it made no sense, control was just an illusion. And he could feel Obi-Wan's growing confusion and self doubt brought on by his actions.

We will come to terms with this, Qui-Gon thought battling to control his emotions. In the meantime he could use some advice.

He finally spoke. "We will meditate another time. Go and get something to eat, Obi-Wan. I am going to speak with Tahl. I will find you when I need you."

Qui-Gon spoke in a tone that he knew would get no arguments. He put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder trying to still the boy's sudden panic that charged the air. "I promise." He noticed the slight drop in Obi-Wan's shoulders as the boy relaxed.

Obi-Wan suddenly grinned, "Real food! I was starting to get worried a few days ago when I found myself actually looking forward to a ration bar."

Well some things haven't changed, thought a bemused Qui-Gon as he watched Obi-Wan hurry toward the turbolift that would take him to the cafeteria.

Qui-Gon was still thinking of Obi-Wan when he found himself in the open doorway of Tahl's apartment. Tahl was not alone. Bant, a young Calamarian jedi student was seated at the table, her head close to Tahl's as she pored over text documents on an open data pad.

Tahl looked up immediately, although Qui-Gon had made no sound. As always Qui-Gon was struck by how beautiful she was. In the soft Temple light her golden skin glowed and her sightless green eyes still held a light that was at once an invitation and a warning. She was the kindest, warmest being Qui-Gon knew and yet her sharp tongue backed by a keen intellect and insight did not always distinguish between friend and foe.

She smiled, "Qui-Gon! Come in and sit down, Bant and I have made some fascinating discoveries. Obi-Wan is not with you, "she observed. Although Tahl was blind she was remarkably perceptive.

"He must be with the healers recovering from exhaustion." The gleam in her eyes brightened, and Qui-Gon sat down warily. He turned to Bant, but the young Calamarian regarded him coolly with her usually gentle silver eyes. She returned his warm greeting with a slight bow.

Bant closed her data pad and stood, shoulders back. She drew herself to her full height, which was not significant as she was small even for a Calamarian. "If you will excuse me, Master Tahl," she said. "I have some studying to do for an afternoon class. If you please, I will return to continue our work before the evening meal. Good day, Master Jinn." She looked as if she was going to add something, but lowered her eyes and hurried from the room. Qui-Gon looked after her in bewilderment.

"Ah, the great idol has fallen," Tahl said with obvious amusement. She sat for a moment, her head tilted to one side as if considering something then she stood suddenly as if coming to a decision. "Bant is an excellent pupil. There is strength and wisdom behind her gentleness. I come to value her more each day," she said as much to herself as to Qui-Gon. "Shall I make us some tea? And then we can talk."

Tahl gathered the tea things moving quickly and assuredly despite her blindness. She started to make the tea, stopping when she sensed Qui-Gon's bewilderment. She laid her hand on top of Qui-Gon's which was resting on the table. "Bant has a real regard for you, but her loyalty is to Obi-Wan first. They have been friends for a long time," Tahl said gently.

Qui-Gon frowned, "That is as it should be, Obi-Wan is blessed with such a friend."

Tahl laughed softly, "You still do not understand do you, my good friend? Bant's anger at you stems from her worry about Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon replied. "Why should she be worried about Obi-Wan?"

Tahl shook her head and turned her sightless green eyes on Qui-Gon's face, seeming to study him before she continued, "You are an amazing man, Qui-Gon Jinn. You are a master Jedi, more attuned to the living force around you than any I know and yet you seem not to be aware of what is being said here at the Temple about your treatment of your young apprentice."

Qui-Gon's face was expressionless, only one who knew him as Tahl did would realize his deep displeasure. She continued undaunted. "They say you are testing Obi-Wan. If he passes or even survives your tests, you will take him back as your padawan."

Qui-Gon's face remained impassive. He was silent for several moments. "I have never known you to listen to gossip, my friend," he finally said, his voice deadly calm.

"Oh, for stars sakes, Qui-Gon!" Tahl's voice was sharp. "You know I am not foolish enough to believe what they are saying. I don't know the reason for your recent behavior, but I know how you feel about testing a padawan's loyalty. Obi-Wan could be the perfect Jedi padawan and you would not take him back if your heart did not tell you so. "

Her voice softened. "I know you old friend. I know you have a reason for what you are doing. But when you are young, it is hard not to be swayed by what those around you are saying."

"Like Bant?" he asked.

Tahl shook her head. "Like Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon drank his tea in silence trying to sort out what Tahl had just told him. Tahl sat with him without speaking. They knew each other well enough to be comfortable with the silence. As usual Tahl had struck at the heart of the matter and it appeared he had been remiss.

Well, that was why you came here wasn't it, for her insight, Qui-Gon chided himself. If Obi-Wan had been listening to the Temple gossip he would have reason to doubt, it would explain his recent behavior. Qui-Gon had to work hard to suppress his irritation.

He examined his anger and had to wonder at the source. He was disappointed by his fellow Jedi, what right had they to question how he trained his padawan. But Obi-Wan was not his padawan, at least not in the eyes of the Jedi. And Obi-Wan had doubted his word! Qui-Gon had agreed to take him back, to train him. Qui-Gon had used to be able to read his padawan's feelings like a book, but now there was that tight hidden secret place in Obi-Wan that he could not penetrate. Maybe he afraid of what it would reveal.

And he was angry with himself. It was his own actions and his inability to explain the fear that drove him that was the source of the problem.

Qui-Gon took Tahl's hand in his own and studied it. Her hand was small and finely shaped, dwarfed by his large rough hand. But he knew that there was great strength in these hands. He studied his friend's face. She was strong, much stronger than he was. He knew he had only to ask and she would share her strength and wisdom. But he was used to battling alone and sharing his burden with others did not come easy.

Tahl waited in quiet expectation.

"He is headstrong and will take risks. I cannot always be there to protect him," Qui-Gon started. "He has little regard for his own safety when others are in danger."

"Are we talking about Obi-Wan or about you?" Tahl queried wryly.

Qui-Gon ignored her and continued. "It is my responsibility to protect him and yet I lead him into danger. He almost died on Telos, and I could do nothing to stop it," Qui-Gon finished desperately.

"So you have learned there is more than one way to lose a padawan," Tahl said quietly.

To lose a padawan again, surely the universe would not be so cruel! He had lost Xanatos twice. Once to darkness and now to death. Xanatos was dead. The thought of his death brought a wave of fresh pain. In the years following Xanatos' betrayal Qui-Gon had thought he was inured to the pain.

Was the knowledge of his death any worse than the pain of knowing what the bright young boy had become? Xanatos' death brought new agony because although he would admit it to no one, Qui-Gon had secretly nurtured a slender thread of hope. Hope that the boy he had loved was not lost forever.

Tahl continued talking, giving him a chance to regain control. "Yes, it is possible you could lose Obi-Wan, I won't deny it. Danger is a big part of life as a Jedi and that is something you cannot change, Qui-Gon. We face danger everyday so that we may serve. If you try to protect Obi-Wan from that then he will never truly know what it is to be a Jedi."

"I know these things," Qui-Gon said. "To become a Jedi is all that Obi-Wan wants and I will not deny him that. I have pledged myself to help him on this path. Obi-Wan is meant to be a Jedi."

Tahl could feel the determination in his voice even though he had spoken quietly. "Obi-Wan is strong with the Force, it will protect him when the time comes," she said firmly.

"But he does not always listen to the Force," Qui-Gon said irritably. He is too distracted by the events around him, he has yet to learn to let go and trust his feelings. He is young and has much to learn. "

Tahl's expression lightened as if a new understanding had dawned on her. "And so you will teach him in days what takes others years to learn. Now I know that a least part of what they are saying is true. Have you really not let him sleep in over a week?" she said, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I will prepare Obi-Wan as I see fit, " Qui-Gon said not taking up her tone. "And that is no one's business but my own."

"But it is, Qui-Gon," Tahl said, serious again. "What if you are doing more harm than good. Obi-Wan's trust in you is essential to your ability to protect him. Have you thought of what your demands may be doing to that trust?"

Tahl sighed, "It would be different if he were officially your padawan. Do you have any idea when his probation will end?"

"I have left that up to the Council, it makes little difference to me when they decide," Qui-Gon said with a slightly defiant note in his voice.

"But don't you see, old friend, it makes all the difference to Obi-Wan," Tahl finished gently.

&

Obi-Wan stretched himself out in the warm sun and closed his eyes. He let the soft sounds of the water and the smell of pine in the gentle breeze wash over him. The lake at the Jedi Temple was a peaceful place to relax and if he wasn't careful he would soon be asleep. That wouldn't look good for a struggling young Jedi student. Well at least the Council could not accuse me of acting too impulsively, he thought.

He opened his eyes just briefly enough to see his friend Bant catch sight of him and hurry toward him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. He had seen the dark look on her face. Maybe if she thought he was asleep she would leave him alone. He was in no mood for the lectures she had suddenly developed a habit of doling out.

Bant stepped off the path, her feet moving swiftly and silently across the soft grass. She could tell even from a distance by the uneven rise and fall of Obi-Wan's chest that he was not sleeping. She approached him and stood quietly beside him. She was just opening her mouth to say something when he spoke without opening his eyes, "You of all people, Bant should know better to disturb me when I am practicing patience and preventing myself from performing rash acts."

"How did you know I was here?" she exclaimed, disappointed.

"Silent your feet were, announced your arrival your anger did," he said imitating Jedi master Yoda's most reproving voice. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see her reaction and was just able to twist out of the way as she lunged for him. He rolled toward the water and tried to knock her feet out from under her with a kick as he turned. She jumped at the last minute and just managed to stay on her feet.

She started a series of kicks he at first thought were aimed at his head but as he rolled to evade them he realized they were intended to keep him on the ground and rolling toward the water! She meant business. Once they were in the water it was over, as a Calamarian Bant was amphibious which meant he would be outmatched once they were no longer on dry land.

"Ok, ok, I peeked. I admit it. I give up," Obi-Wan exclaimed lying on his back with his arm extended in what he hoped was a sign of peace. Bant considered him warily for a minute then ignoring his outstretched hand she threw herself on the grass beside him.

"I don't know who frustrates me more, you or that stubborn master of yours," Bant said, exasperated, twisting a blade of grass between her fingers.

So it's Qui-Gon today, Obi-Wan thought. He almost preferred it when she lectured him on his own faults. He wondered for a moment why he bore the brunt of both Qui-Gon's faults and his own. Maybe he would suggest she take it up with the Jedi master.

"You're exhausted," Bant said, looking him over critically.

He straightened his shoulders and looked her obstinately in the eye. His defiance melted however when he saw the look of real concern in her large gentle eyes. "I am alright really, Bant. I am just a little tired."

"Qui-Gon works you too hard and you should tell him so, "she said gently. Obi-Wan looked away.

"Well someone should, "she said angrily. Obi-Wan looked at her in alarm. "I saw him earlier, but I didn't say anything," Bant said reassuringly. "But you must promise me you will talk to him, Obi-Wan or I will."

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. "It is not that simple, Bant. You don't understand," he said at last.

"You trust him don't you? It should be as simple as that."


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when Qui-Gon signaled Obi-Wan on his comlink to meet him in one of the senior student training facilities for sparring practice.

Qui-Gon had made an almost daily habit of meeting to spar at the same time each day since they had returned to the Temple. This was Obi-Wan's favorite part of the day. He had always excelled at saber practice as a student and under Qui-Gon's tutelage he had made real progress.

Obi-Wan loved the power and grace of the light saber and the feel of it in his hand. He could not imagine giving it up. But give it up he had. The light saber was a Jedi weapon, and he had surrendered his to Qui-Gon when he had forsaken his training. Obi-Wan shuddered remembering that horrible moment.

It was hard to think about the mistakes he had made, but they had taught him one thing. He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything. He had new resolve. He would prove his commitment to the Council, and he would do whatever it took to win Qui-Gon's approval again.

Obi-Wan looked around the room as he entered. There were several senior students in the practice room. Obi-Wan was not surprised. Qui-Gon was known for his prowess with a light saber, even among Jedi knights and many students came to watch his technique.

Siri Tachi was there working with Jedi Master, Adi Galia. Siri had been in several of Obi-Wan's light saber classes when he had been a student. She was younger than Obi-Wan, but a good fighter, quick and sure of herself. It was rumored that the Council member, Adi Galia, was considering her for a padawan. Obi-Wan nodded a greeting which Siri acknowledged with the slightest head movement in return. She had been cool toward Obi-Wan ever since he had returned from Melida/Daan.

"I see you are well rested," Qui-Gon said as he approached. "I shall look forward to a challenging duel."

"I would be even more so, if Bant had not tried to push me into the lake," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Qui-Gon raised one eyebrow in surprise and gave Obi-Wan a questioning look. "It appears we have both done something to make our young Calamarian friend unhappy."

Obi-Wan looked up but quickly looked away, knowing that Qui-Gon would read the panic on his face. What had Bant said! Obi-Wan quickly took a starting position and bowed to Qui-Gon hoping to distract his master from his agitation.

Qui-Gon bowed in return, but he was watchful. He had seen the turmoil of emotions on Obi-Wan's face. As they began the exercise, the truth in Tahl's words struck him and he sighed out loud. It could be tiresome to have a friend who was always right. It is a wise man who surrounds himself with much wisdom, he repeated the Jedi saying to himself with a wry smile.

The hiss of a blade swinging past his ear forced Qui-Gon to bring his focus back to the duel. Obi-Wan was fighting well. Qui-Gon had started the match with a classic attack that he knew Obi-Wan had studied as a student, but Obi-Wan's response was not the defense they taught the young Jedi students.

The attack involved raining fast blows at your opponent in sweeping side to side motions. The Jedi students were taught to block each blow and wait for an opening as it was difficult for an adversary to keep up the constant onslaught.

But Obi-Wan was well aware of Qui-Gon's stamina, the Jedi master would not tire or make a mistake. Instead of blocking each blow with his light saber, Obi-Wan would jump high to avoid each swinging assault and at the same time slashing at Qui-Gon's head with his light saber.

Qui-Gon threw himself into the exercise. He was impressed with Obi-Wan's strategy, but he quickly saw a weakness. As Obi-Wan had to jump to avoid the blows, it was fairly easy to maneuver Obi-Wan into a position that was impossible to defend and dangerously open to attack. A mistake that might get the boy killed in a real battle, a mistake that Qui-Gon would teach him not to make again.

The duel continued for some time, Obi-Wan doggedly managing to hold his own against the experienced Jedi master. Sweat dripped in Obi-Wan's eyes and he wished he could take the time to wipe it away, but any break in his movement would give Qui-Gon the opening he was looking for. Qui-Gon's light saber swung toward Obi-Wan's chest and he had to jump to the right to avoid a killing blow. Even with the light saber set to low the blow would be sharp. Some of the students had stopped their workouts to stand and watch.

Even in constant motion, Obi-Wan could hear the students talk. He picked out the words "not his padawan" and "probation". In the next instant he found himself backed against the training room wall. He could not maneuver as he had and Qui-Gon suddenly changed to an upward stroke. Obi-Wan was trapped.

Qui-Gon moved in close and pushed him against the wall, his forearm up against Obi-Wan's chest, Obi-Wan's arms were pinned to his side. Qui-Gon gently touched Obi-Wan's neck with his light saber and stepped back waiting for the customary bow that ended each match.

Obi-Wan bowed low, his face was red from exertion. He looked up, but did not meet Qui-Gon's gaze.

There was no reason for shame, Qui-Gon thought in frustration, Obi-Wan had fought well.

Qui-Gon glanced around the room as if seeing the onlookers for the first time. This had gone on long enough he thought angrily. "Well fought, Padawan," he said loudly, his voice filling the large practice room as he returned Obi-Wan's bow. The white light of Obi-Wan's joy shot through Qui-Gon like a laser. Surely Obi-Wan had known?

Qui-Gon caught a sharp look from Adi Galia as she stood next to Siri, whose mouth hung open as she stared in stunned surprise. Qui-Gon returned Adi's look with a defiant stare until she turned away to admonish Siri for her rudeness. Well, thought Qui-Gon, that should speed things up.

The Council had been very clear on the conditions of Obi-Wan's probation. They intended to be sure of Obi-Wan's commitment to the Jedi before he would be officially re-instated as Qui-Gon's padawan. To spend time with Obi-Wan and train him was allowed, but to recognize him officially as his padawan was not. Qui-Gon had initially agreed with the Council, seeing little difference in the distinction.

Adi's disapproval was evident and she had never been one to keep silent. He would be called before the Council soon to explain his disobedience. He supposed he should be used to it by now, he had been in this position before. And just as before, he would listen, he would do his best to explain, but he would not apologize for his actions. Following the will of the Force was not a matter of choice.

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan whose blue eyes were shining. It did not matter what the Council had to say to him. They knew his decision and he was tired of waiting for theirs.

"Come, Padawan. Practice is over, we have other things to do," Qui-Gon said, laying his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan hooked his light saber onto his belt and fell into step behind his master who was already headed out of the room. His heart too full of emotion to say anything else.

After walking a short ways, Qui-Gon stopped and turned toward Obi-Wan. He had made his decision. He had been patient, but now it was time to act. "Pack your things and go to the lower level landing platform, I will meet you there shortly."

"We are leaving? Has the Council assigned us a mission?" Obi-Wan could barely contain his excitement.

"No, Obi-Wan, the Council is not sending us on a mission. They have not informed me of any decision regarding your status as a Jedi, but there is nothing that says we must wait at the Temple for their decision," Qui-Gon said. He smiled at Obi-Wan, "Unless you would prefer to stay?"

"The Temple is my home, but right now I would rather be in the desert of Mandine in a nest of rasps than here," Obi-Wan said with a grin as he ran off toward his quarters to gather his things.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoda was not hard to find. The learned Jedi Master could usually be found in the Room of a Thousand Fountains towards the late afternoon if his otherwise daunting schedule allowed it. Yoda was standing close to the water with his face turned upward and slightly to one side, his large eyes partially closed. The mist of the water surrounding him like an aura.

Qui-Gon hesitated to disturb him and had almost decided to leave when Yoda spoke without opening his eyes. "Your padawan Obi-Wan cannot be, if Jedi he is not."

Had he really hoped to escape before the Council learned of his transgression? Well, the disapproval of the Council was nothing new.

"Agreed to wait you did," Yoda said gruffly as he turned and shuffled toward Qui-Gon leaning heavily on his walking stick.

Qui-Gon suppressed a sigh. This seemed to be a subject they were constantly at odds with. Qui-Gon had initially refused to accept Obi-Wan as his padawan, despite Yoda's urging. Yoda had admonished him for his treatment of Obi-Wan when Obi-Wan had disobeyed Qui-Gon and remained on Melida/Daan. But when Qui-Gon had come to terms with that decision and hoped to rebuild his relationship with Obi-Wan, Master Yoda had asked him to wait.

Despite his reputation for defiance, Qui-Gon had the greatest respect for the wisdom of Yoda and the Council. Many times he had been guided by their counsel. He had deferred to their wishes, trusting in their knowledge and insight. He willingly let himself be led. Except when the Force told him otherwise.

The Force spoke a language to Qui-Gon that went beyond the reason and compassionate direction of the Council. It spoke directly to his heart and when the Force called, Qui-Gon followed, with or without the Council's approval. Over the years Qui-Gon had become famous for what was seen as his willful disobedience, for the times he had openly defied the orders of the Council. He hoped this would not be one of those times.

"Years ago I settled a trade dispute on the moons of Senali X," Qui-Gon began, knowing better than to try to argue with the Jedi master. "The governor of the largest moon has asked me to return and help with a domestic matter. He has not made an official request to the Council because of political protocol, but has contacted me directly to request Jedi presence in overseeing some security measures."

"I respect your opinion and the wisdom of the Council," Qui-Gon said, squatting to level himself with the tiny Jedi master and leaning back on his heals. "But there is much distraction here at the Temple. Some time away will help Obi-Wan to re-focus. I came to ask your permission to take Obi-Wan and travel to Senali X. "

Yoda gave a loud snort. "To do as you please in the past, thought our permission necessary you have not."

"I ask for Obi-Wan, as he is not mine to command," Qui-Gon replied mildly.

"Keep Obi-Wan from following you on your hunt for Xanatos, we could not," Yoda said, irritation showing in his large hooded eyes. "Much progress he has made, but wonder I do. Obey or follow will he, if withheld our consent is?"

Yoda gave Qui-Gon a penetrating look, but his tone softened. "Not an easy journey this," he said gently. "Succeed you will no doubt, if patient you are."

"Patience from you, we had hoped your young padawan would learn. Rashness you have learned instead I fear. Run from your problems you cannot. Follow you, they will."

He waived his stick at Qui-Gon in a dismissive gesture, "Go, and may the Force be with you. Stop you I will not, but more to this than meets the eye there is," Yoda warned. "Take care Qui-Gon, for ready you and Obi-Wan must be, and ready _you_ are not." Yoda turned without waiting for a response and shuffled down the path shaking his head and grunting loudly as if the journey was an effort.

Qui-Gon bowed to the retreating master's back and smiling grimly to himself as he watched Yoda walk away. He knew the Jedi Master intentionally showed his age when he was displeased.

Qui-Gon suddenly became aware of the cool mist of the fountains and the faint sweet smell of tree blossoms. He felt a sudden lightness that he'd not felt for some time. As if he were a padawan again, escaping the scrutiny of the masters he thought with a snort of derision. Not very Jedi-like he chastised himself, but upon further consideration he decided to relish the moment instead.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and gathered the Force around him. He let go of the past, his sorrow and his anger. He wrapped his unease and anxiety for the future around him like a blanket, he let it envelop him for a moment and then gently let it fall away. He reached out to the water, the plants, even the dirt and the rocks, each almost painfully beautiful in detail and purpose when lit by the Force. Qui-Gon surrendered himself to the peace of the Force. He would meditate on Yoda's warning later.

&

It took Obi-Wan only minutes to pack his things. His survival pack was already stocked with just about everything he would need. He started to leave a quick message for Bant, but realized he did not even know where they were going. Maybe he would have time from the landing platform.

As he left his quarters, Obi-Wan took a moment to still his emotions. He was overwhelmed by the depth of his feelings, primary among them was gratitude to his master. He was also ashamed of the doubt he had been harboring. Qui-Gon had given him no reason to doubt.

The path before him seemed a little clearer than it had recently. He would repay his master for his loyalty Obi-Wan vowed. He would not repeat the mistakes of the past he told himself as he hurried to the landing platform.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a three day journey from the Temple to Senali X and the craft Qui-Gon had chosen was crowded and noisy. Most of the passengers were Senalians returning home from a special senate committee hearing regarding the establishment of a new trade route to their planet.

The two Jedi stood in the long disorganized line of beings waiting to board. Obi-Wan had never seen such disarray. They were constantly jostled as passengers vied for place in line or haggled over ticket prices. There were many looking to buy passage and it seemed the ship was booked to capacity.

Obi-Wan knew that a luxury cabin had been purchased for them by the governor of Senali. They could board at any time and yet Qui-Gon continued to wait in line for general boarding. He briefly considered pointing this out to the Jedi master, but after a look at Qui-Gon's face he reconsidered. His master appeared to be waiting for something.

A warning wave in the Force that was no more than a breath at the back of his neck made Obi-Wan spin and grab for his datapad from its place on the top of his survival pack were he had set it a moment ago. He reacted without thinking, and his Jedi reflexes saved his datapad, but he was not quick enough to save their tickets. He saw a flash of a hand, a small filthy human girl. A pickpocket! She turned and melted back into the crowd.

Obi-Wan started after her, but was stopped by Qui-Gon's calm voice. "Let her go."

"But she has our tickets!" Obi-Wan was astounded. "I can catch her, Master."

"I am sure you can, Padawan." Words to sooth Obi-Wan's indignation. Qui-Gon gazed past him in the direction of the girl. "I sensed real fear. She surely recognized us as Jedi, she took great risk. That kind of gamble can only be driven by great need."

"Or great greed," Obi-Wan grumbled. He did not really care about the tickets, but his pride had been hurt.

"No, Obi-Wan. If she had come to us with her problem and had asked for the tickets, we would have given them to her. It is our duty as Jedi."

Obi-Wan wasn't so sure the Council would see it in the same light. It was their duty to help a thief?

"One rash act does not make her a thief," Qui-Gon continued as if reading his thoughts. "Many act impulsively when they want something desperately and see no other options. We will leave her be and we will find another way to Senali." Qui-Gon said the words gently, but Obi-Wan felt rebuked by them. He turned away a lump rising in his throat. Was Qui-Gon referring to his actions on Melida/Daan or was it just a lecture on compassion. We are off to a great start, he thought forlornly. He had lost the tickets and his master thought he was an uncaring oaf.

Obi-Wan was silent when finally they reached the front of the line and were questioned about their tickets. He stood in his place slightly behind his master and tried to show the composure he did not feel.

"Ah, Master Jedi." The steward collecting the fares looked relieved to see them. "We were notified by the governor that you would be traveling with us, but there appears to be a slight problem," he said nervously.

"You refer to our charge," Qui-Gon said smoothly. "She is already aboard, I trust."

So the girl had used the tickets. Not a very wise move, Obi-Wan thought. Odd, he had presumed she would have sold them for credits.

"The girl is traveling under our protection," Qui-Gon told the stunned travel steward. "See that she is given plenty of food and do not disturb her under any conditions."

The man looked from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan in astonishment.

Don't look at me, thought Obi-Wan with annoyance. I am just as confused as you are.

"We will need passage to Senali as the governor is expecting us. We will take whatever accommodations you have available," Qui-Gon stated simply, looking at the man expectantly.

Obi-Wan almost felt sorry for the ruffled steward. Even without the Force and with his quiet manner, Qui-Gon was an imposing man. The man quickly gave them one of the last remaining berths and stared after them in bewilderment as they boarded the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were to share a cabin with a Senali family, a mother and her three children. The family had been late arrivals and Qui-Gon had graciously offered to share their newly acquired cabin when he learned that there were no other cabins with sleeping quarters available.

Obi-Wan sat in the farthest corner of the small room, slouched over a data pad pretending to study. Every minute or so he would sneak a surreptitious glance at Qui-Gon out of the corner of his eye. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Qui-Gon sat at the table. He leaned back in his seat, relaxed with his legs wide apart. He was talking quietly to the mother of the children, completely humanoid except for the startling blue eyes that were natural to all Senalians. On one of the Jedi master's knees bounced the smallest member of the family. A baby girl, maybe two or three standard years old, her inquisitive blue eyes shining brightly in her nearly bald head.

The other two children, a teenage boy, Ronli and his younger sister, Hana were arguing loudly and animatedly over a datapad showing the latest results of a popular talent contest. They had not paid the slightest attention to Obi-Wan since Qui-Gon had introduced them and they had stared rudely at his clothes and his Jedi braid.

Obi-Wan felt out of place. He was used to the quiet consideration of the other Temple students. He had also hoped that on this journey, he and Qui-Gon would regain the closeness they had lost. But so far Qui-Gon was seeming to ignore him. An odd feeling crept into his heart as he watched his master play with the baby. His master was content and at peace. If it weren't so ridiculous, he would think he was jealous.

"We are hopeful that many in the senate will take our side, "the mother, Larna, was saying. "Resources are running low on the home planet, and we will be hard pressed to support our children if it continues as it has been." She looked over at her children with obvious fondness.

Obi-Wan had read that children were much revered on Senali. Growing up in the Temple he had thought that all beings cherished their offspring. It had not been so on Melida/Daan. On that war torn planet, even the youngest children had been trained to fight and sent off into battle. The young people of the planet with a wisdom that surpassed their elders had tried to put a stop to it and Obi-Wan had been determined to help them. They had won the war but at a great price. His closest friend, Cerasi, was dead and he had betrayed his master.

Obi-Wan was brought back to the present, by Qui-Gon's voice calling him over to the table. He felt his master's keen gaze on his face but he could not read Qui-Gon's expression. Obi-Wan was struggling to maintain his calm exterior, he would not let himself lose control in front of these people.

"It is the latest thing on Courasant, I am surprised you haven't heard of it," Ronli, the boy was saying as he studied Obi-Wan, as if seeing him for the first time. "Well, do you want to play or not?" He challenged as Obi-Wan hesitated, looking to his master for approval. Qui-Gon's face was neutral. There would be no help from that quarter, Obi-Wan thought. Fine, it was no use trying to study in this noise anyway.

"I am afraid I don't know how," Obi-Wan faltered. He didn't know why this was so awkward. This boy was not so different from his friends at the Temple.

"It's easy, even a noglin can learn it. You draw three stones." Ronli pointed to a set of black polished stones on the table. "They are marked on one side with a circle or a line. You draw and discard each turn, betting on whether your stones are better than your opponents. The circles are worth more, but matches are also worth more." He went on to outline a complicated set of rules and strategy.

Obi-Wan was starting to be intrigued. But gambling? He glanced again a Qui-Gon. He could not tell what his master was thinking. He felt an unreasonable flare of anger. How could he hope to please a man who never let him know what he was thinking. Jedi did not gamble, but technically he wasn't a Jedi anymore. "Ok, how do we begin?"

It was a fast paced game and Ronli had the advantage of playing before, but Obi-Wan was a quick learner and adept at picking up strategy. Using his Jedi training Obi-Wan was soon able to pick up on slight changes in Ronli's breathing and facial expressions that gave away clues to his position.

Using the Force was an unthinkable unfair advantage, but Obi-Wan soon found himself wondering what it would be like to play a game like this with his fellow Jedi students. He almost laughed out loud. Great way to end your probation, Kenobi, bring gambling to the Temple!

They had been playing for over an hour before Obi-Wan realized how much he was enjoying it. It was a luxury to give his total focus to something that did not involve being shot at with a blaster or worse a lecture from some ancient Jedi master on your failings.

The evening passed quickly as they played on. The cabin lights had dimmed and the younger children had been put to bed on the two sleep couches. Qui-Gon and Larna were talking quietly in the corner. Obi-Wan had long since stopped straining to hear what they were saying. The game required all of his concentration.

&

Qui-Gon had enjoyed spending the evening with the small family. Larna was a lively intelligent woman with large expressive eyes. They had discussed many topics and Qui-Gon listened with interest to her opinions. She had apparently traveled a great deal and was politically involved so she could discuss many current issues with intelligence and foresight.

Qui-Gon noticed that she cleverly avoided questions regarding her background and personal life, except when it came to her children. She clearly doted on her children, but that was not uncommon with the Senali. Children were often the center of attention on Senali.

Qui-Gon had been accompanied by Xanantos when he had traveled to the planet and its moons many years before. Children were given the best there was to offer, careful attention, lavish food, and expensive presents. Xanatos, who had been twelve at the time, had reveled in the attention. Qui-Gon had given him a great deal of freedom, knowing that the boy had seen little of luxury at the Temple. Now a small voice worried at him, should he have seen it as a warning?

"They seem to be enjoying themselves, I almost hate to make them go to bed. Ronli gets so little opportunity to see people his own age." Larna sighed.

Qui-Gon was puzzled by the comment, but did not respond. He was watching his padawan with much curiosity. Obi-Wan was clearly enjoying himself, he had never figured Obi-Wan for a gambler.

Larna broke into his thoughts. "He is a beautiful child and so well behaved, you must be very proud."

Qui-Gon smiled. If she only knew. "I am proud of Obi-Wan, yes. But he is much like any other teenage boy. He is headstrong and does not always listen. But I trust him with my life." He realized how deeply he felt the conviction only as he said it. It surprised him into silence. His relationship with Obi-Wan was a constant source of surprise.

Larna's caring eyes found his and she placed her hand on his arm. "I don't know how you do it. I can only imagine what the life of a Jedi must be like. How your heart must fail to see him in danger. I don't know how you can allow it to happen." Her eyes traveled to her son, his head bent in concentration over the game. "I am sure I could not knowingly send my Ronli into danger."

"As Jedi, we place our trust in the Force. It is enough." Old Jedi wisdom, but did he believe it? When Xanatos had been his padawan, Qui-Gon had trusted in the Force to protect them. They had both been so strong and sure. He had had moments of fear, but Qui-Gon was always confident they would come through unscathed. So much had changed.

And now his padawan was dead. No, Qui-Gon corrected himself, Obi-Wan is your padawan. Xanatos was a grown man, a former Jedi, capable of making his own decisions, choosing his own path. And the path he had chosen was death and destruction.

Xanatos' treachery had shaken Qui-Gon to the core, but he had survived. His trust in the Force had survived. But he had spent long years alone, reluctant to trust another as he had his first padawan.

His wariness had made it hard for him to truly accept Obi-Wan as his padawan. But that had changed. He had come to believe that Obi-Wan was meant to be his padawan, that the Force intended them to walk this path together. But he had once believed that the Force had sent him Xanatos. In examining his feelings, he possibly still believed it. Then something had gone terribly wrong along the way. Some sign had gone unnoticed, some failing uncorrected, he had not been vigilant and had failed himself and his padawan. He had been blindsided once and he did not mean for it to happen again.

Qui-Gon firmly believed in Obi-Wan's goodness. Despite their disagreements and their shaky start together, Obi-Wan's motives had always been pure. The boy was full of light; he would not turn as Xanatos had. But the future was uncertain and full of other dangers. Qui-Gon did not intend to be caught unaware again. He had lost one beloved padawan, he would not lose another. He would trust in the Force, but he would be prepared.

Qui-Gon breathed away his worry as he watched the two boys from across the room. Though Obi-Wan's face wore a Jedi mask of calm, Qui-Gon could easily read his excitement. He must be winning.

Suddenly a wave of pure Force warning slammed Qui-Gon back against the chair he was sitting on. Seconds later a shock wave reverberated through the ship. Obi-Wan was on his feet in a flash, light saber in hand looking expectantly at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon found he was already standing. His hand drifted to the hilt of his light saber, but he felt no immediate threat. He fought the urge to run to the bridge and assess the situation. He calmed himself and reached out with the Force. Several tense seconds later he felt Obi-Wan trying to do the same, but the boy was having trouble steadying his nerve.

Qui-Gon let go of his fear. He recognized his fear and shook it off. It dissolved quickly in the light of the Force. The next part was harder. He took a deep breath and willed himself to stillness. He pushed down his almost overwhelming desire for action, he slowed his breathing and heart rate and calmly waited for direction. Hard to do with a thirteen year old wrecking havoc in the Force.

They were being boarded by men in black. No immediate danger to the ship or the passengers. Except, something unknown here in this cabin and … the girl! Obi-Wan's thief. She would die if he did not move. Now. He bolted for the door, Obi-Wan at his heels.

"Stay here," he barked at Obi-Wan.

"B-but…,' Obi-Wan stammered. Confusion battling fear on his face.

"Stay here," Qui-Gon repeated. He did not have time to explain or even to understand it himself. As badly as he wanted Obi-Wan by his side, as badly as Obi-Wan clearly needed to be there. Something was telling him that Obi-Wan must stay.

He waited a moment longer, the warning still clanging in his head, to make sure Obi-Wan would obey and then sprinted out the door toward the first class cabins.


	7. Chapter 7

Qui-Gon raced down the hallway toward the turbolift that would take him to the upper decks. As he reached the lift, lights in the corridor dimmed to emergency lighting levels. He knew without trying the turbolift would not be operational. Whoever had gained control of the ship had obviously cut the power to all systems except for necessary life support.

Without pause, Qui-Gon powered up his lightsaber and quickly cut a hole in the durasteel panel beside the lift. He groped inside the hole and quickly found what he was looking for, foot holds. He had cut into the maintenance tube. He powered off his light saber and eased himself through the opening. The still smoldering cut edge of the metal burned his skin but he ignored it. The urge to find the girl was overwhelming.

Once inside the walls, Qui-Gon used the foot holds to pull himself up into the maintenance tube. The tube was large enough to accommodate an average human, a tight fit for the large Jedi. It was part of a network of tubes used by maintenance workers to access the ships ventilation and internal transport systems. He moved quickly up the shaft. Three floors up and aft, he moved without knowing his exact destination.

The ship was eerily quiet with the power systems shut down. Qui-Gon moved in silence. He was now over the first class sleeping compartments. The tube had narrowed and it was becoming increasingly difficult to pull himself along. Voices, too muffled to distinguish words, but angry in tone and inflection echoed through the tube from an overhead cooling vent in one of the cabins.

"You are as foolish as your father, Eiva. Did you actually think I would just hand over the jewels?" The voice was menacing enough, but the laugh was pure evil.

"It is a pity I will have to kill you; you are a fetching little thing. I could have made a little extra profit selling you as a slave. But I am afraid you do not know how to keep that little tongue of yours quiet."

Qui-Gon lowered himself through the vent without a sound. He found himself in the lavish front room of a suite of luxury cabins. He moved noiselessly across the plush carpet to peer through the open doorway of the adjoining sleeping compartment.

Kneeling on the floor was the girl from the crowd, barely recognizable. She had washed and exchanged her rags for a fine silk dress, which hung in folds around her on the floor. Her wheat colored hair was plaited in a complicated style at the base of her neck. Blood trickled from a cut on her forehead and jewels littered the ground in front of her in a blaze of color.

Qui-Gon could feel her fear, though she did not show it. Her eyes flashed. "You will not get away with it, Lor Jon. How will you explain my death to the crew? There are two Jedi on board as well. They will know your deceit."

The girl was older than Qui-Gon expected, about Obi-Wan's age. Her small size was deceiving.

An elderly man with flowing white hair, humanoid except for one quivering antennae, pointed a blaster at the girl with an almost lazy gesture. "The pirates have made that easy for me. When they find your dead body everyone will assume you were foolish enough to anger them. No one will think to question an ailing old man."

"You will pay for what you did to my father, I promise you." The girl eyes shone defiantly.

Careful, Qui-Gon thought. There is no need to antagonize him. What was it with thirteen year olds?

The old man's grip tightened on the blaster and Qui-Gon knew it was time to move. In the second it took to fire the weapon, Qui-Gon was in the room, lightsaber drawn. He threw himself in front of the girl. In one fluid motion, Qui-Gon deflected the blast and knocked the weapon out of the man's hand.

The pair was stunned. They had been so intent on each other that Qui-Gon had seemed to materialize out of thin air. The man dropped into a nearby chair, suddenly exhausted. The girl remained still as a statue, as though fixed to the floor, eyes wide with surprise.

Qui-Gon began to speak when a voice blared over the ship's address system. It was the computer generated voice of a protocol droid, obviously relaying a programmed message from the raiders.

"Our dispute is with the governor of Senali, not with the passengers of this vessel. Turn over the family of the governor and we will leave without incident. If the children of Hanla are not brought to us within ten standard minutes, we will release dioxin into the air supply system." Death to every living thing on board. "Ten standard minutes, "the metallic voice of the droid repeated. Brief and to the point.

Qui-Gon could not name the moment when he had realized it, but he knew Ronli and his sister, Hana were the children the raiders were looking for. He bit back the urge to check on Obi-Wan and the family. If he went to them he would draw attention to them. They would be safe where they were if they stayed inside the cabin. Obi-Wan could handle the situation.

Qui-Gon tried to follow the once familiar path to his padawan through the Force, but came up against a blank wall. He gave it a gentle push with his mind. Obi-Wan was intent on something, that was obvious. It was almost as if part of that effort was being expended to block Qui-Gon out, but he could not be sure. Their bond was not what it once was. No panic, that was a good sign, but something else was not quite right.

Qui-Gon saw a flash of motion and the girl was gone. As well as the jewels. The old man covered his face and moaned. He was truly a coward. Without the weapon he was not a threat.

Qui-Gon decided it was time to face the attackers. He turned and headed for the bridge.

&

The passengers were starting to panic. Qui-Gon could feel the waves of fear and desperation in the Force as he ran through the corridors. Some dashed about the ship, their eyes wide with fear, arms piled high with belongings. Most huddled together with their families and loved ones. Voices pitched high with fear called out to him as he passed.

Qui-Gon did not need to see the pleading in their eyes or hear their cries for help, he felt their need in the living Force that swirled through him. He felt a kinship with all living things as though they were a part of him. It could be a source of great beauty and wonderment but also a source of unimaginable pain. Their suffering was as much his as it was theirs. But fear was not an emotion he could afford right now, so he pushed the feelings aside and moved on.

He reached the command center of the ship without being confronted. Qui-Gon was surprised by the lack of security. Were the raiders that inexperienced or just arrogant. But when he surveyed the scene on the bridge deck, he understood why.

The men, he counted six in the room although he sensed there were more on the ship, were dressed in black jumpsuits the smoky visors of their breather helmets disguising any recognizable feature. Two of the men struggled with a large canister, a steady green light on its control panel indicating the pressure seal was still intact. The rest held blasters on the ship's crew who nervously worked to pilot the ship which had dropped out of hyperspace. All in the room turned to face the Jedi as he entered.

One of the men spoke, a voice synthesizing unit in his helmet made his voice indistinguishable from that of a droid. "Stay where you are, Jedi. Each of us is wearing a device capable of transmitting a signal to the gas canister, triggering the pressure valve to open. One false move and everyone on board will die for your mistake."

"Harming innocent beings will not help you achieve what you desire. Let the ship go and take me as your hostage. I give you my word as a Jedi that I will not attempt to escape and will negotiate in good faith on your behalf if your cause is just." Qui-Gon's mind was busy running through his options even as he spoke. He was sincere in his offer, but he felt these men were more mercenary than crusader.

"We are not fools, Jedi. Besides, the terms of our payment were very specific." The leader of the raiders turned to his men. "If the Jedi twitches, release the gas."

Qui-Gon could sense that these were desperate dangerous men, He had no doubt they were capable of what they threatened.

Overpowering the men would not be a problem, though crew members could be hurt in the battle. If it were true that each of them was capable of releasing the gas it would also be disastrous.

Qui-Gon was fairly certain he could seal off the bridge from the rest of the ship, containing the gas and saving the passengers. Most ships had emergency systems that would trigger the close of the blast doors and seal off the air supply to the bridge in the event of contamination to the rest of the ship. But all on the bridge would certainly die, leaving no one to pilot the craft. And Qui-Gon was not certain how long the ship would last drifting on emergency life support systems.

There was a chance that Obi-Wan would be able to send out a distress signal or override the ship's controls from the power source.

But only if Obi-Wan were safely away from the bridge and Qui-Gon had felt the familiar presence of his padawan coming steadily closer for the last few minutes. Disobedience from the perfect padawan. You had to be careful what you wished for.

Qui-Gon turned to see his padawan walk on to the bridge. In an instant Qui-Gon realized Obi-Wan's intent. He had to marvel at the beauty and the horror of it. It was an unselfish act, noble and brave. A true Jedi, if the Council could only see, they would probably approve. It was also impulsive and reckless. Qui-Gon was furious.

Obi-Wan walked past his stunned master and did not even glance at him. His Jedi robes replaced by expensive royal purple traveling clothes. His hair cropped close to his head, his padawan braid gone. Around his neck on a heavy gold chain hung an ornate pendant, a large blue gem gleaming at its center.

"I am Ronli Van Hanla of Senali. My father is the governor of Senali X and I demand to know the meaning of this intrusion." Obi-Wan's blue eyes were shining brightly.

Two of the men turned their blasters on Obi-Wan and looked toward the raider who had done all of the talking. Qui-Gon could read uncertainty in their stance. The leader strode over and stood close to Obi-Wan, examining the boy through his visor and fingering the pendant with a gloved hand. After several tense seconds he finally spoke. "Where is your sister, boy?"

Qui-Gon had to remind himself to breathe. Apparently they had never seen the governor's son. Yet how had Obi-Wan known that, or was it just desperate gamble.

"She is traveling on a different ship for security. We never travel together. " Obi-Wan's voice was steady, but Qui-Gon could sense his fear. He could also sense the boy's determination.

Another computer altered voice came over one of the comlinks. "We have the girl and are on our way. Five minutes remaining."

The voice from under the visor laughed, an unusual sound to hear a droid's voice make. "So, you lie just like your father." And without warning, he slapped Obi-Wan hard on the cheek. "And you will pay for it just as your father will."

The blow caused Obi-Wan to lose his balance. He stumbled but did not fall. As he stood, blood running down his face from a cut just under his eye, Obi-Wan's eyes met Qui-Gon's for the first time since he had entered the room. It was the first crack in his determination.

Qui-Gon's anger was gone in an instant. In its place flowed a strong sure connection to his padawan through the Force. Obi-Wan's tumult of emotions washed over him, determination, excitement, his desire to please, fear and uncertainty. The boy needed to focus. As master it was his duty to give his apprentice guidance, but he held it in check. Instead he drew upon the profound affection he held for Obi-Wan. He let Obi-Wan feel his pride and affection and tried to hold back his desperation.

Qui-Gon felt the irony of it. The bond they had worked so hard to restore came easily just as the boy was slipping away through his fingers.

The sound of a struggle and profanity, another odd sound for the droid like voices, announced the arrival of the girl. Qui-Gon did not know whether he was relieved or not to see that the girl who three of the raiders struggled to subdue was not Hana, but the jewel thief. Another imposter, this one not so willing.

Obi-Wan stared in surprise. He obviously had not expected this. "That girl is not my sister!" He almost sounded outraged enough to pull it off, Qui-Gon thought wryly.

"She was traveling under Jedi protection." One of the men cursed as the girl's foot made contact with his shin. She fought like a wild animal, her eyes ablaze with fear and anger.

"Another lie." This time the man cuffed Obi-Wan with the barrel of his blaster. "That's her. Time to load them up and move out." They did not even look closely at the girl although she was obviously too old and did not even have the deep blue eyes of a true Senali. Obi-Wan's denial only spurred them on.

The leader walked over to the men struggling with the girl. He pulled a stun blade from his belt and jabbed her in the neck. She crumpled unconscious to the floor. He turned from the girl to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon knew he only had seconds to act. He tried to push away his swirling emotions and draw the Force to him. For years the Force had guided him, when he had believed in nothing else, he believed and followed the Force. But now the Force was telling him what he did not want to hear, what he was afraid to hear. It was telling him to wait.

He turned to Obi-Wan. Communicating all in an instant. He was not to struggle or try to escape, speak as little as possible. Do not provoke your captors. Focus and be patient.

The Force will be with you. I will come for you.

One blow from the stun blade dropped Obi-Wan to his knees. He held his master's gaze, the determination in his eyes glazed over with fear and pain. A second blow knocked him to the ground and two of his captors quickly came forward to search him for weapons.

Qui-Gon drew on the Force, "There is nothing for you to find." He did not move or speak the words as he silently willed them to leave Obi-Wan's lightsaber in its hiding place tucked under his cloak at the back of his belt.

"There's nothing here. Wait, what's this? I found something in his pocket, looks like a rock." The raider threw it on the floor.

The leader of the men stopped and gave Qui-Gon a hard look, light reflecting off the visor of his helmet revealing nothing of his features beneath. But the Jedi's emotions were as well concealed as if he too wore a mask. "Make one move to follow us, Jedi, and we will not hesitate to release the gas." He turned to his men, "Get them to the ship. Move!"

The raiders were well trained and moved without hesitation. In minutes they were gone. The ship's crew sat in stunned silence. Relief palpable it the air.

Free at last to act, Qui-Gon barked out orders to the crew, "Shields up. Send out a distress signal. Isolate that canister. Track the escape ship." The bridge was suddenly alive with activity as the crew hastened to obey.

Qui-Gon knelt to retrieve Obi-Wan's river stone, a present from Qui-Gon on Obi-Wan's thirteenth birthday, many months ago. He knelt on the floor staring at the stone in his hand. It was warm. For the first time in years he could not seem to decide what to do.

_Obi-Wan, what have you done?_

Larna came running onto the bridge and threw herself on the floor in front of Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon," she cried desperately. "Please forgive me, I have sent him to his death. I could not stop him, he was so determined and he convinced me it was the right thing to do. It seemed so at the time. He is just a boy but he has saved my family." She sobbed helplessly on the floor.

Obi-Wan and the girl had saved them all.


	8. Chapter 8

His whole existence was pain, blackness and pain. Then gradually the darkness receded. Recollection came back all at once and Obi-Wan sat up with a jolt of panic. A fresh wave of pain knocked him flat.

Obi-Wan thrashed about on the floor in agony for several minutes, giving in to pain and hopelessness. Finally, unwillingly, he let his training take control. He could almost hear the voices of his teachers walking him through a breathing exercise. He fought against them. They were asking too much.

Then came the calm steady voice of his master, "Breathe, Obi-Wan." This he must obey.

He concentrated on the breath. Slowly taking it in, measuring it, holding it, and then the release, steady and controlled. Do not think beyond the next breath.

Qui-Gon's voice, "Again."

A slightly deeper breath, less control. Measure it, hold it, and release. Step by step he walked himself through the exercise he had learned as a child at the Temple.

He knew he was alone. That Qui-Gon was already far away, but he clung to the voice in his head. It filled him with calm and drove away the fear.

Obi-Wan gradually became more aware of his surroundings. The pain was still there, but he could control it. His vision was still a blur, but he abandoned the fight to see. Instead he reached out with the Force and examined the room and its contents. There would have been nothing to see anyway. He was alone in a tiny, dark containment cell, he could reach out and touch the walls on all sides without moving.

After several minutes, Obi-Wan was able to raise himself to a sitting position. The pain in his head, probably an after affect of the stun blade, had receded slightly. He forced himself to stand and immediately regretted it, but remained unsteadily on his feet. He lacked the focus to meditate and he lacked the patience to remain seated. Something to work on, he knew. Maybe later.

The few steps to the door were an effort. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he had to lean against the door to steady himself. He pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the door and tried to decide what to do next. The obvious answer was nothing. In all likelihood, the kidnappers would not discover they had been tricked. Qui-Gon would soon be on Senali and could negotiate for his release as the governor's son.

Obi-Wan knew he could easily escape from this room. He felt the reassuring pressure of his lightsaber against his back. He could use his lightsaber to slice through the durasteel door, but then what. He did not know who he was up against or if there were even a way off of the ship. He could probably hide on the ship, but what would that gain him. Qui-Gon's instructions came back to him. He was to be patient and wait. He had not known at the time that this would be the most difficult part.

Obi-Wan was unsure just how long he had been leaning against the door when he heard the voices, angry voices. At first they were muffled as though far away, but gradually becoming clearer as they approached and the argument gained in intensity.

"I should have known better than the hire a bunch of bounty hunters to pull this off. How could you have made such a mistake?" It was a woman's voice, hard and cold.

"If you had provided pictures or trait samples as I had requested, we would have delivered as promised." The voice of one of the raiders no longer altered by the voice simulator, calculating and careless.

"There were none available, a fact of which you were well aware when you took the job. No one knows what the children look like, very few are even aware of their existence. They have been in hiding since they were born. Their father knew the price of his treachery." The woman's voice made Obi-Wan's spine tingle with apprehension. She was full of anger and hate. Anger without passion or emotion. Dead anger.

"And the boy?" The third voice was filled with apprehension and doubt. Well maybe one of the three had a conscience, although Obi-Wan was not willing to bet on it.

"He wears the Hanla family jewel. He even admitted he was the governor's son. I had to hit him twice with the stun blade; he is out cold and will wish he still were when he wakes up."

Obi-Wan suddenly realized they were about to open the door. He would lose any slight advantage he had if they caught him awake and listening. He let himself fall silently to the floor. Not hard to accomplish once he unlocked his knees, his legs buckled and he landed in a heap. He just had time to close his eyes and still his breathing when he heard the sound an electronic code being entered on a keypad. He tried to clear his mind and concentrate on the sequence.

The door slid open and three shadows fell over Obi-Wan as the figures stood in the bright light of the passageway peering in at him. Obi-Wan remained motionless on the floor, sure they could hear the thud of his heart in his chest. He made his breathing as regular as possible.

"My God, he is just a child!" The man's voice, full of uncertainty and something else.

A rough tug at his neck almost made Obi-Wan open his eyes. He had forgotten about the pendant. The woman grasped it in her hands. She bent close and reached behind his neck to undo the clasp. Obi-Wan struggled not to recoil from her touch. She finally stood, holding the brilliant blue stone up to the light. Her voice almost gleeful, "The Hanla family will at last pay for their crimes."

Minutes later, the door slid shut and Obi-Wan was alone in the darkness again. A welcome relief. He allowed himself to relax slightly, letting out a long slow breath. The voices in the hallway were lowered now and he could barely catch the words.

"What do you want me to do with the girl? If the original plan has changed it will cost you extra." The raider's tone was cool and arrogant. Apparently the raiders intended to profit by their mistake.

"You will carry out the plans as we discussed. You are being handsomely paid for your careless blunders. Listen closely, for I will tolerate no more mistakes." Her voice was a venomous hiss. "You will eliminate the boy and the girl. You will disappear and forget you ever met me or my husband. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Malepha!" The man's voice was suddenly commanding, a voice used to being obeyed. Obi-Wan was surprised, he had taken the man for an unwilling follower. "Harming the children was not part of the plan. The boy was not party to the treachery of Senali and the girl is just a child. We will use them only as tools to negotiate, to force Hanla to take accountability."

She laughed a cold hard laugh. "You fool! I knew you did not have it in you to do what must be done. Don't worry, I have taken care of it myself, so your precious conscience can be clean."

His voice was soft now and tired, as though it had taken the last of his strength to oppose her. "My wife, don't you remember how we swore no more innocent lives would be lost."

Rage drove the mockery from her voice. "How dare you lecture me on compassion. How dare you talk to me about innocence. The Hanla's destroyed everything in my life that was good and innocent. And for that the son of Hanla must pay."

"Malepha, show some mercy." He was pleading now, his sudden strength gone.

"Dearest husband," her voice was soft, barely a whisper. "If there were mercy left in my soul, I would welcome it. I would let it flow through my veins like a river and live again. But mercy and compassion are dead to me. They were killed by the hand of Hanla when he killed my children. The only living feeling I have left is my desire for revenge and I will not, I cannot let it go or I will cease to exist."


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan could hear nothing but the distant dull mechanical sounds of the ship's engines, but he still waited a moment to be sure. The voices of his captors had drifted off to nothing long ago. He reached out with the Force, through the door, into the hallway and beyond. His feelings assured him it was empty.

It was now or never, he told himself. The situation was not turning out as he had planned. No, Obi-Wan corrected himself, there had been little planning involved. His decision to take Ronli's place had been impulsive. He had been eager to help Larna and her family, but he had also been ready to prove himself. He did not know if he had been guided by the Force or by his own emotions.

So what was the plan this time? _Knock down the door, find the girl, get off the ship_. Not much of a plan either, but it was the best he could do.

He tried to use the Force to activate the sequence code he had memorized, but he was too unsettled by the conversation he had just overheard to focus correctly. He would have to cut his way out. His head still ached and his limbs were weak and slow to respond, but he felt new strength flow through him as he ignited his lightsaber. It was reassuring to see its blue glow in the darkness.

In minutes he had cut his way free from the cell and was moving soundlessly through the hallways. The ship appeared deserted. He reached out with the Force searching for any sign of life, waiting for the returning pulse, vibrant and quick, telling him that another living being was near.

He felt nothing a first. He was completely surrounded by metal and machines. Then he thought he felt something, a quick flash that was gone before he was even sure he had felt it. Obi-Wan stopped and focused his concentration. There it was again. Stronger this time. He waited, listening. Then set off confidently in the direction of the girl.

He made no wrong turns even though this part of the ship was a maze of passageways. Obi-Wan soon found himself standing in front of the door to a containment cell similar to his own. He had encountered no one, which was not surprising. There was no reason to guard unarmed prisoners trapped in their cells. An escape attempt would be foolish.

Obi-Wan punched in the sequence code he had memorized, hoping the activation code was the same for all of the cells or at least that the wrong code would not trigger an alarm. It worked! The door slid open and the light from the hallway flooded the tiny chamber. The girl was sitting on the floor, her back against the far wall of the cell, her head in her hands.

Obi-Wan felt a sudden wave of sympathy for the girl. Up to this point he hadn't thought about her much except as part of his objective. She didn't look so good.

"Can you walk?" He asked her gently. At the sound of his voice, she looked up startled. Her eyes blazed with a strange fire. She tried to stand, but her legs would not support her. Obi-Wan quickly caught her by the arm to keep her from falling.

As they touched, Obi-Wan felt the wave of her emotions crest over him. He was surprised by their intensity. He could not read her entirely, but the feelings were not what he expected. Had he expected relief? Maybe his appearance did not warrant that kind of confidence, but still he had not expected anger.

Her anger seemed to be directed at nothing in particular, but it was unsettling. If she were his padawan, he would have lectured her.

The thought of anyone being his padawan almost made him laugh out loud. Now it was the girl's turn to look at him as if he had lost his mind. Maybe the stun gun had affected them both in some strange way. He was wasting time.

"They intend to kill us both, we need to leave now. I can carry you if you can't walk, "Obi-Wan offered.

"I can walk, "the girl replied scornfully. To show him, she took a few tottering steps out of the cell into the passageway.

She was not very steady, but he thought she might be able to make it. Obi-Wan was relieved. He hadn't been altogether sure that he could manage her weight, even as small as she was, with the weakness in his legs.

Obi-Wan motioned for her to follow him, and they set off down the corridor. Obi-Wan did not need the Force to guide him this time. He had passed a directional diagram which clearly indicated the location of the ship's only docking bay. They were not far from a turbo lift that would access the transport area.

Obi-Wan led the way, stopping at each turn in the corridor to make sure the way was clear. They met no resistance. In a few minutes they were at a viewport next to the turbolift door.

From where they stood they had a clear view of the docking bay. There were only two ships. A small shuttle used for transport from the main ship to and from a planet's surface. It would not have hyperdrive capability and would not get them far. The other was a sleek high speed cruiser, probably the ship that had brought Malepha and her husband to their meeting with the bounty hunters. They would not stay for long. There was no time to lose.

Obi-Wan turned to instruct the girl to stay close, he would cover her as they ran for the ship, but she was gone. He whirled around light saber drawn looking frantically about the viewport. He just caught sight of her running down the hallway in the opposite direction from which they had come. What the Sith did she think she was doing? Irritated, he set off after her.

She covered ground quickly, forgetting caution and running headlong through the ship. _Could she make any more noise_? Obi-Wan thought with frustration as he trailed her, trying to keep an eye out for the bounty hunters. She had a head start, but even moving cautiously Obi-Wan soon caught up with her.

She was running past an open doorway when something she saw caused her to skid to a halt. Her sudden stop caused her to lose her balance and she just managed to keep herself from falling into the room by throwing herself back against the door jam. She grimaced as she slammed into the wall just past the doorway. The only reason she had not been heard was the sound of arguing coming from the room.

Great, maybe if she hears them arguing over how to kill us she will be a little more cooperative, Obi-Wan thought.

He carefully approached the doorway and peered into the room. The room was full of tables and chairs. It appeared to be a dining hall, but no one was eating. Obi-Wan could see a group of the raiders in the far corner, he automatically counted eight of them. One missing, he stored that away in the back of his mind. He now saw the source of the argument. Spread on a cloth on one of the tables was an assortment of bright colored jewels.

The girl crouched low and started to crawl through the doorway into the room. Obi-Wan grabbed her by the arm and spun her around back toward him. He was angry now and did not try to conceal it. He spoke in a furious whisper, "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"They have something that belongs to me and I am not leaving this ship without it!"

The jewels! He should have known, probably something she had stolen from the ship's passengers.

Obi-Wan had trouble controlling his anger. "You will probably be leaving this ship in a body transport if you try to go in there. I'm leaving, you can come with me or stay here and die for a handful of rocks. The choice is up to you."

Obi-Wan stared at her for a long moment. She returned his gaze, and he thought he read regret for an instant before her face became a mask of angry determination. She was not backing down. Neither was he. He turned and headed toward the docking bay.

He was halfway to the ships before he knew for sure that she was not coming. Maybe they should teach gambling at the Temple he thought. She had called his bluff. He sighed as he turned and headed back.

When he reached the room again, Obi-Wan could not believe what he saw. And they called him reckless! The girl was crawling steadily toward the bounty hunters, using the dining tables as cover as she crept across the floor. Even if she got close to the jewels without being spotted, did she plan to just grab them and run?

The argument over the jewels had apparently just reached the fighting point. The bounty hunters began pushing and shoving each other, their voices grew more enraged, soon weapons would be drawn. He had to get her out of there.

Obi-Wan felt a warning in the Force and quickly looked to the girl's position on the floor. She had skirted the outside of the room and come in behind the raiders. She hesitated at crossing a wide open area that would get her an arm's length of the jewels. Apparently she had some sense of self preservation.

Obi-Wan's hand drifted to his lightsaber, now within easy reach on his belt, trying to determine the source of the threat. He suddenly felt the cool touch of metal at his neck, the unmistakable barrel of a blaster, and the voice of the missing raider.

"Going somewhere, boy?"

Obi-Wan said nothing, his hand still on the hilt of his lightsaber.

The raider pushed him into the room, keeping the point of the blaster pressed against his skin. "Look what I found in the hallway, boys. A little spy."

The bounty hunters turned from their scuffle over the jewels. Obi-Wan and the girl saw their opportunity in the same instant. She made a dive for the jewels just as the attention of the group was focused on Obi-Wan. She hastily stuffed them into her tunic and dove under the nearest table.

Obi-Wan felt the blaster against his neck slacken, the bounty hunter momentarily distracted by the sight of the girl. It was now or never. In a single motion he ignited his lightsaber and made a downward sweep across the man's leg, slicing deep into his thigh. The raider howled out in pain. The blaster fell to the floor as the raider doubled over clasping his leg where the light saber had left a searing gash. Obi-Wan finished him off with a roundhouse kick to the head.

The other raiders who had been struck dumb suddenly came to life. Blaster fire rained down on Obi-Wan and the girl.

Obi-Wan advanced into the room, throwing tables up on end as he went. It took all of his focus to deflect the blaster fire. The bounty hunters were all heavily armed and most were firing two blasters at once. He pressed into the room and his advance took the men off guard. They had expected him to hold his position and make a run for it if given an opening.

He finally reached the table were the girl had taken cover. "Run for the ship, don't look back, just run as fast as you can." He did not have to tell her twice. She scrambled out from under the table and ran crouching low for the door. He was relieved she was finally cooperating.

Obi-Wan followed the fleeing girl as closely as he could, deflecting blaster fire as he ran. Obi-Wan knew it was only a matter of time before one of the shots found their mark. If they could just make it to the ship. The transport area was only meters away.

The girl stopped short in the doorway to the transport area. _Now what?_ thought Obi-Wan irritably. His distraction cost him as a blaster bolt grazed his shoulder. He came up along side of her and realized why she had hesitated, the cruiser was gone.

Obi-Wan pushed her toward the transport shuttle. They were out of options. The girl hesitated once more at the door of the shuttle, looking back in the direction of the bounty hunters. Obi-Wan angrily pushed her on board. He turned a fraction of a second too late and the shock of the blaster fire sent him staggering. Pain, white and hot tore through him. He cried out in pain and surprise as he staggered and fell into the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

The reception room in the governor's private residence was not a large room. Qui-Gon could cover the width in five long strides. He had done so seven times before he realized he was pacing and stopped mid stride. The two day journey to Senali had been long enough and now he found himself waiting again.

He now stood in the center of the room, and although he could will his body to stillness, his mind was not so easily restrained. He tried as he had tried for the last two days to come up with a logical plan of action, any plan of action. But as before, he came up with nothing. He turned where he had always turned for answers. He willed the Force to tell him what to do, where to go, but was met with only silence.

Qui-Gon had lived his life by the Force. Be patient and listen to the Force and it will guide you. It was not always obvious. At times the Force lit the way with blinding intensity and at others the path was barely discernible, as subtle as a bent blade of grass. But always a way had presented itself. Be patient, he chastised himself. It will come.

Qui-Gon had used the Temple resources. He had reported Obi-Wan's abduction to the Council who had quickly assigned other Jedi teams to work with him. A distressed Bant and Tahl worked feverishly to track the bounty hunters based on what little information he could provide. It had been difficult to talk to them. Their anxiety for Obi-Wan and compassion for him evident in their voices. He put aside their distress just as he had put aside his own.

Over the course of the journey to Senali he had managed to get scant information out of Larna, the children's mother. Her husband was the governor of Senali, Alixey Hanla. She and her children lived in constant hiding, threatened by some shrouded enemy from her husband's past. Although she was Senali by birth, she had not lived on Senali during the conflict and had surprisingly little information regarding the man who had sworn vengeance on her family. She could give him little more than a name, Stevan VanGalin.

Qui-Gon remembered both men well. VanGalin and Hanla had been leaders on opposite sides of the dispute years ago. They had both been ambitious young men with big ideas. Passionate about the future of their planet and its moons. Both were politically motivated, knowing that it would appear to their advantage to show cooperation. It had been easy to reach a settlement. There was nothing pure in either man, but Qui-Gon found it hard to believe that either man would stoop to treachery.

Qui-Gon turned at the sound of the door opening. The governor entered, his wife at his side leaning heavily on his arm. The man had aged. But then Qui-Gon was not feeling particularly young either. Qui-Gon studied his face for a moment before giving a traditional Jedi bow.

"Welcome, Master Jinn. Please, please sit down. We must get to the bottom of this unfortunate business. Larna has given me the details and I cannot tell you how grateful we are for your help." His manner was smooth and calculated, a typical politician. Displaying the appropriate degree of emotion. Although not a pleasing trait, Qui-Gon could sense no deep deception or malice coming from the man.

His wife's demeanor was puzzling. Larna, who had been upset and full of compassion and gratitude on the journey, was now suddenly nervous and uncomfortable. She seemed to be struggling to make a decision.

The governor motioned to a group of chairs. Qui-Gon had no desire to sit, he was anxious to continue the search for Obi-Wan, but these people might hold the only clue that would lead him to his padawan. So he sat on the edge of one of the deep chairs, his face a mask of calm that he did not feel.

"Perhaps you can explain to me what has transpired here since my visit to Senali years ago." Qui-Gon fixed the governor with a penetrating stare.

"Of course, yes, of course." The governor glanced about nervously and cleared his throat several times before beginning. "As you remember, a truce had been successfully negotiated between the opposing parties. The corrupt member of both parties had been thrown in jail and new leadership had taken over. We all vowed to live in peace and learn from the mistakes of our past. General elections were called to elect a new government, that would lead our planet into the future."

"There was intense competition for the vacant positions. The governorship was one of the positions to be filled. VanGalin and I were the obvious candidates to be chosen by our parties due in part to our successful negotiation of the truce."

"The rivalry was fierce. It was a battle of public opinion. For the first time people looked not only to their traditional party, but for the candidate who they thought could provide solid leadership for the planet."

Hanla shifted uneasily in his chair. He hesitated, looking from Qui-Gon to his wife and then back to Qui-Gon again. He could not quite meet Qui-Gon's gaze. He found an interesting spot on the carpet and his eyes remained there unmoving as he spoke.

"During the election there was an outbreak of a rare disease that only affects children. We had no vaccine for the disease, and people grew frantic. The people of Senali hold their children very dear to their hearts." The governor stopped and reached for his wife's hand. She gave him a hard look, but allowed him to take her hand. He continued, "I contacted the republic and requested a special shipment of the vaccine. They were unusually prompt in their response and agreed to send an emergency supply of the vaccine immediately."

He stopped and cleared his throat, looking again at his wife. Whatever he saw there made his eyes return to the spot on the floor and he continued with his story.

"The shipment of the vaccine was originally intended to arrive at largest medical facility on the main planet. The day before the vaccine was to arrive, I discovered that VanGalin had arranged to meet the shipment and personally distribute the vaccine. I was furious, he was planning to take credit for the delivery and gain popularity with the people. At the last minute, I was able to divert the shipment to our own medical facilities here on Senali X."

"The people were overjoyed to receive the shipment, and many children were saved." Again the governor stole a look at his wife before continuing. "There were, however, some problems with the distribution of the vaccine. There was a delay of several days before it reached the main planet. Some children died waiting for the vaccine to be delivered."

"VanGalin's young son and daughter were two of those children." The governor looked up from the floor, his face an odd mixture of regret and relief. When he next spoke, his voice was stronger, as if he suspected his secret could no longer harm him.

"Although no one knew of my part in diverting the vaccine, VanGalin suspected. He and his family blame me personally for the deaths of their children. He tried unsuccessfully to expose my part in diverting the vaccine. He lost the election, despite a strong sympathy vote, in part due to his threats and conspiracy ravings."

"After the election, he swore a vendetta against my family. He vowed that I would know the same suffering he and his wife had known. Even though I was not married and childless at the time, he threatened to exact his revenge on any future offspring I might have. I have always taken his threats seriously. For years I feared to have children."

"It was many years later that my wife and I met and married." He smiled weakly at his wife. "When we found out that Larna was with child, we took every precaution. Larna and the children have lived in hiding since Ronli's birth. They move from planet to planet, only a few close family members even know the children exist."

"We believe VanGalin is still unaware of the birth of our youngest child. It is what saved her, just as your apprentice saved our son." Hanla's face slid smoothly into a look of concerned compassion, but he did not project the corresponding emotions.

"We knew that if VanGalin were to discover the existence and location of the children, they were as good as dead."

"So you see, there will be no ransom demand. Your apprentice and that unfortunate girl are probably already dead. There is nothing you can do."

Qui-Gon sat quietly for a moment taking it all in. It was a sad story, one he had heard all too often. Innocent children dying because of the careless actions of selfish, ambitious men. And now his padawan, his bright, eager, brave young padawan was one of these children.

No! Qui-Gon refused to believe it. His own fear or anger or the Force, something inside him would not allow him to accept it. He closed his eyes, a torrent of emotions running through him.

He had to gain control of his emotions so he could see clearly. He tried to breathe them out. The anger subsided but the frustration would not go. It was enough. A whisper of hope brushed against him. There was something else, something he had missed.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and studied the two figures before him. The governor's relief had been replaced by a nervous tension. He stood suddenly and motioned for his wife to do the same. The man was already anxious for the Jedi to be gone. Larna seemed to be in a world all her own. She remained seated, her hands twisting together in her lap.

Qui-Gon reached across and took her hands in his and waited. She did not look up but she slowly unclenched her fingers and grasped his hands. When she spoke it was barely a whisper, "The pendant that Obi-Wan wears contains a tracking device. There is a receiver that will show you the exact location of the pendant."

The governor's voice was angry and challenging. "But don't you see, it will do no good. VanGalin has already killed the boy, I am certain of it," he blustered, his face red with indignation and self righteousness. "There is nothing to gain by going after him. If he believes that my children are dead, we can finally live our lives in peace."

Anger made Qui-Gon stand quicker than he had intended. He pushed his anger aside. Still he could not stop himself from stepping closer to the man. Hanla took a step back uncertainly.

Had Hanla learned nothing from his mistakes? Would he carelessly allow more innocent children to die due to his selfishness? This was the man for whom Obi-Wan had sacrificed everything? Qui-Gon could not look at him and continue to keep his anger in check. He turned away.

Larna lifted her head to face him her expressive eyes full of pity and sadness. Tears streamed silently down her face, but Qui-Gon no longer sensed her internal struggle.

"Where is the receiver?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

She cast an apologetic glance at her husband before pointing to the governor's desk.

Qui-Gon quickly strode to the desk and retrieved a palm sized black box. He left the room without a word.


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan lay where he had fallen, swearing to himself and clutching his leg where the blaster had caught him. This was bad, really bad. He had to move.

He dragged himself out of the line of blaster fire and tried to stand but his wounded leg would not hold him. The pain threatened to engulf him and the edges of his vision blurred. If he lost consciousness now it would mean certain death. He used his fear to drive down the pain and hauled himself up using the handholds on the wall for support. His good leg shook uncontrollably. Force it hurt. It felt like half his leg had been blasted away but he did not look down. He would look later.

He launched himself at the control panel for the loading ramp and pounded the retraction button. The ramp slowly started to fold in on itself. _Come on, come on_, Obi-Wan urged it on. A steady barrage of blaster fire peppered the hull of the ship. A few stray blasts found their way through the open doorway. It seemed an eternity passed before the ramp was finally stowed the loading doors slid shut.

The girl was already in the cockpit firing up the engines. Good, she knew how to fly. That would help. Obi-Wan scanned the ship quickly, looking for weapons or defense systems. There were none.

He glanced out the tiny viewport in the stern of the ship. The bounty hunters had given up on the blasters and were unloading a laser cannon from a durasteel storage locker. Obi-Wan hurried to the front of the ship dragging his wounded leg behind him. "We need to take off. Now!"

"No kidding, is that something they taught you in Jedi school?" The girl flashed him a look that seemed like anger but could have been fear. He had given up trying to figure her out. "This isn't the latest model star fighter like I'm sure you Jedi are used to, it takes a minute for the engines to heat."

She stared at him, "Did you know you're bleeding all over the place?"

Obi-Wan ignored her and the pain and concentrated on the ship's nav computer. He quickly brought up their current position. Finally some good news. They were very close to the planet Scolia, part of the Republic. They could find help there. He punched the coordinates for the planet into the ship's auto-navigation system.

Finally a green light lit up on the control panel. The girl gave it an angry jab and the tiny craft jettisoned out of the launch bay.

Obi-Wan rested his head on the console and closed his eyes. The Force seemed to be slipping away from him the harder he tried to hold it. But it was there, just within his reach. He held it tenuously and reached out along its slender threads. He could feel the raiders' determination fading. They were already losing interest, there was easier money elsewhere.

Obi-Wan realized he was holding his breath and let it out slowly. They had made it. He turned his attention to his injuries.

The girl's voice broke his concentration. "What should I call you, master Jedi or do you prefer lord Jedi?"

"I am not a master," Obi-Wan replied in what he hoped was a steady voice, keeping his eyes closed, trying to control the pain. And technically not even a Jedi, he added to himself.

"Do you have a name, mister not-a-master Jedi?"

"Obi-Wan."

He was suddenly very tired. It would be so easy to just surrender to the pain and let go. He had to stay awake. With an effort Obi-Wan forced his eyes open and looked at the girl. He had caught her unaware and was surprised by the compassion written over her features. It made her look younger and vulnerable, something he had never seen her as. He was sorry she was caught up in this mess.

She turned away quickly, "I'll go look for a med kit, that leg doesn't look so good." She left the cockpit without looking at him. He closed his eyes again, but he could hear her rummaging through storage bins in the back of the ship.

Obi-Wan tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. He started to shake and he realized he was going into shock and if he didn't control the bleeding soon he would pass out.

He drew on the Force and tried to focus it on his injuries, but he could not concentrate. All he wanted to do was run, run far and fast. Back to the Temple, back to his master, out of this mess he had gotten himself into.

Breathe it away he told himself. He took a breath and tried to empty himself of all emotion. The urge to run became overpowering; it pushed him to his feet. Trust your feelings, Qui-Gon had told him over and over. If I trust my feelings now, Obi-Wan thought still fighting, I would start running and never stop.

Realization was like cold water thrown in his face. He had not been listening. He was being told to run.

Obi-Wan dove for the controls and pushed with all his strength, putting the ship into a steep dive. Unsecured items flew off shelves and out of storage bins. A heavy tool box slammed into Obi-Wan's leg, almost causing him to lose his grip, but he ignored it and held tight. Just as he was starting to lose control of the ship he pulled out of the dive and banked the ship hard to port. A slight vibration rumbling through the shuttle was the only thing that told him how close the shot had come. His heart pounded painfully in his chest.

The girl, he still did not know her name, came stumbling into the cockpit. "What in the blazes do you think you are doing?"

"Someone is firing at us."

"The bounty hunters?" Asked the girl, the edge had still not left her voice.

"No, I'm afraid it's worse," Obi-Wan pointed to the viewscreen on the control console. He recognized the sleek star fighter from the loading bay. It was Malepha and her husband. They were firing again.

Obi-Wan banked hard again, but this time he was not fast enough. The next shot clipped the tail of the shuttle and sent it on a spiraling dive. Obi-Wan quickly pulled the ship out of the spin and away from the exploding missile. Tremors from the blast shook the shuttle, knocking Obi-Wan and the girl to the floor.

Obi-Wan was stunned. He was sure he had turned in time. Suddenly he realized that they were using guided missiles. The missile had turned with the ship.

A second shock wave blasted the tiny shuttle. The lights went out and the viewscreen went black. They were out matched and out gunned and now they were flying blind.

"Nice flying, Jedi-boy. Are you trying to get us both killed?" She was taunting him. She seemed to always be working against him. He was letting her fear and anger get to him when he needed her to just be quiet so he could think.

"You're welcome to fly if you think you can do any better," he shot back. _Brilliant, just brilliant, Kenobi_, he berated himself. That really helped. Once again he was letting his anger control the situation. At this rate he would never become a Jedi. And his master would not be pleased. He suddenly wished Qui-Gon were here to tell him what to do.

But Obi-Wan already knew what Qui-Gon would say, "Concentrate on the moment, Padawan. Let go of the past and the future and the Force will guide you."

Obi-Wan took a breath and concentrated on the words, summoning up his master's voice. Instantly he felt calmer. He breathed out his fear, but the girl's fear seemed to fill him like a vacuum. He struggled to let it go.

_Forget your fear, forget your anger, there is only the Force_.

Obi-Wan could feel the Force fill the dark cockpit. The ship remained dark, but he no longer needed to see, he could feel. The pain in his leg seemed far away and unreal, like something just barely remembered from a dream. His hands moved steadily on the ship's controls.

He increased their speed and forced the ship into an angled dive. Another missile was tracking them, he could not see it, he just knew. He increased speed again as he pulled out of the dive and circled right. The ship shook slightly as the engines started to overheat, but he knew they would hold. The missile was tracking so close he thought he could hear the high pitched whine of its engines.

He rolled right and then dove again, listening intently. He heard nothing. The Force told him that the danger had passed, the missile must have missed them by inches.

It had found another target.

Obi-Wan knew instantly that Malepha and her husband were dead. Sorrow suddenly engulfed him for their sad bitter end. Sorrow and regret. He had been the cause of their deaths. The Force seemed to abandon him and he suddenly felt lost and alone.

The last few minutes replayed themselves in his mind. He analyzed each movement he had made trying to see what he could have done differently. He stopped himself. Jedi did not dwell on what could have been, he was supposed to accept, learn and move on. It seemed an impossible task. He was swamped with a mixture of emotions and right now he did not have time to feel.

The tiny ship was pelted with debris from the blast. It was incredibly loud. Alarms sounded from every part of the ship. Metal groaned and rattled, the tiny shuttle was falling apart.

The pain in Obi-Wan's leg was unbearable. He could not focus. He continued to fly the ship, but had no idea which way to turn. The ship started to shake with greater force. They had entered the planet's atmosphere and they started to fall at an amazing speed. Obi-Wan reached out desperately trying to draw the Force back to him, but he felt nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Obi-Wan's face was bathed with sweat and he shook convulsively despite the thermal blanket tucked securely around his body. He was growing weaker by the hour, wasting away from the inside, tormented by a disease the healers could not identify or treat and wounds that would not heal. Obi-Wan's eyes were glassy and unseeing; though Qui-Gon could not remember the last time he had opened them.

Qui-Gon's world had been reduced to this room and the suffering it contained since he had found Obi-Wan adrift in the crippled space craft and brought him here. Days passed by unnoticed.

It was heartbreaking to watch, but Qui-Gon could not tear his eyes away. He stared at Obi-Wan's wasted form. It would be easy to tell himself that this was a stranger in the bed before him. Qui-Gon searched for some recognizable feature that would identify this mass of skin and bones as the eager young boy who was his padawan. Helplessness overwhelmed him and he turned away. Lights on the readout above the bed blinked blue then green, but they meant nothing to him. He wearily closed his eyes.

"Master, help me." It was a hollow ghost of a whisper. Seeing Obi-Wan's eyes still closed, Qui-Gon almost thought he had imagined it. He leaned over the bed, and a skeletal hand suddenly grasped him by the collar. It pulled him close with surprising strength. Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. Qui-Gon was mesmerized by their intensity; he realized dispassionately that they were no longer Obi-Wan's eyes, but the pale blue eyes of Xanatos. The grip tightened on his collar. Two hands locked around his throat with an iron grip, cutting off his airway. Qui-Gon did not struggle, he felt himself slowly lose consciousness and slipped willingly into blackness.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and gulped in the air. His hands went automatically to his throat, then dropped to his side as his mind cleared. Another night of dreams.

Obi-Wan falling and he could not catch him, Obi-Wan dying and he could not save him, these were familiar themes of the last two nights, but Xanatos was a new twist. Qui-Gon shook his head to clear out the last remnants of the dream and wondered if the strain was getting to him. Sleep did not come easily. But when it became his last means of preparation, he had forced himself to it. He would not try it again.

Qui-Gon swung his legs over the side of the sleeping bunk and sat up. He pulled the palm sized black box out of his tunic and flipped the screen open. Blue letters against a black screen showed him coordinates he had already memorized. No change. He tried to tell himself it was good news. But a dull ache in his chest told him otherwise. The tracking device could not transmit a signal through hyperspace. The coordinates for the Scolia system displayed on the screen could be merely the last refueling point used by the raiders for their next jump into hyperspace.

He glanced across at the empty bunk of the ship's pilot. He stood carefully in the confined space and pulled on his boots. He had given up his routine of morning meditation the day before.

The motion of the ship told Qui-Gon that they were no longer in hyperspace, they must be approaching their destination.

Qui-Gon strode onto the bridge and was surprised to see the pilot standing in front of the viewport, the small space filled with longing and fear. "Is there a problem?"

The pilot turned and smiled apologetically. "I learned to fly my first sublight cruiser in the Scolia system. It is a place full of memories for me, although when I left as a young man I never looked back. I took the ship out of hyperspace at the far approach, so I could have a good look at the old place."

Qui-Gon studied the man thoughtfully. He had been curious about the man since he had first caught sight of him across the crowded space port on Senali, his need to return to Scolia shining like a beacon as Qui-Gon had cast about with the Force desperate for transport off the planet. He had not been surprised by Qui-Gon's request for quick passage to the Scolia system and the matter had been quickly arranged.

His name was Jonna and he had a small but fast ship for which he was both captain and crew. He was humanoid and probably close to Qui-Gon's age. His face was weathered and lined with sorrow but his eyes showed a gentle humor, as though he had seen much to regret in his lifetime but it had not brought him to bitterness.

Jonna caught Qui-Gon's eye and laughed, "You are wondering why a rough old space rogue like me would turn sentimental over a small blue planet. Well, I will tell you because I seek some information from you as well."

Jonna paused and turned back to the viewport, a shimmering blue planet slowly coming into view dead ahead. He started his story abruptly, "I loved a woman on Scolia, the only woman I have ever loved. She was a healer with the face and heart of an angel. But I was young and had the heart of wanderer. She would not leave and I could not stay."

He turned away from the viewport with a sigh, "I will not bore you with the details of the many years I spent searching the galaxy for the prize I had already won." He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes, "If we were born wise, I suppose there would be no point to life."

The smile vanished leaving a sad but earnest look. Jonna studied the approaching planet for several minutes, when he looked away Qui-Gon could see nothing but determination in his eyes. He continued, "In my years of traveling, I have encountered a few Jedi. Given transport to those I could, for I know what a Jedi can do. I have seen your kind save planets. I believe that the Jedi value truth above all, so I know you will answer me honestly. Is Scolia in trouble?"

Qui-Gon shook his head slowly his face full of compassion and understanding, "I have heard of no trouble on Scolia. I am here to search for my lost padawan, my apprentice."

Jonna breathed deeply, relief apparent in his lined face. "I am truly sorry, my friend. It seems as always our troubles land on your shoulders," he said sympathetically. "I will do whatever I can to help. Provided I am brave enough to face my past," he added with a laugh. "A minute ago I was willing to fight and die to save Scolia, but I am not so sure I am brave enough to just walk back in the door."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding, "It is sometimes easier to battle the unknown enemy than to face what is within our own hearts. Our past, both the good and the bad can haunt us if we let it." Qui-Gon could not tell the man that he must move forward and let go of the past, he was hardly qualified to give that advice. Instead he changed the subject, "Tell me about the planet."

"It is the most beautiful place in the galaxy, and I have traveled far and wide. The sky is the color of jewels, and there is an abundance of plants and flowering vines. You will never taste a fruit as wonderful as that from the fragrant Lapa vine." As he talked, Jonna's face took on an almost youthful glow.

Qui-Gon had to smile at the warm description from such a hardened character. It is hard to tell what lies within a person's heart.

Jonna was right, there was much beauty here. Qui-Gon stood alongside the pilot and gazed out the viewport.

Their destination was the smallest planet in the system. Most planets this close to the sun would be burning desert wastelands, but a concentrated natural atmosphere and plant abundance made it a tropical paradise. It had three moons, also unusual for such a small planet. Two of the moons were merely chunks of rock, airless and lifeless, but the third moon, partially hidden in the shadow of the planet on the far side, was a swirling mixture of blue and green. Qui-Gon's eyes were drawn to it as he listened to Jonna's heart-felt account of the main planet and its inhabitants.

"Is the largest moon inhabited?" Qui-Gon asked the pilot turned tour guide.

"There is a large medical facility and some permanent housing," Jonna replied. "I visited once or twice when Mara volunteered there. It is also a beautiful place, but it is overrun with wild Bala's. Terrible creatures really, they will tear a man's heart out. It is safe enough during the day, but at night they lurk just beyond the city lights. They will kill anything that dares to venture out into the darkness."

A medical facility, not a likely place to find bounty hunters, Qui-Gon mused. And yet, he felt a pull from the blue-green moon that was almost physical. He reached out his hand and touched the viewport, wondering.

Although his apprentice would argue otherwise, Qui-Gon was truly a man of action, once he understood what was required of him. He turned to Jonna. "How do I find transport to that moon?" he asked, pointing to the shining blue green sphere.

If Jonna was surprised, he didn't show it. "You will need to get clearance from the main planet; once you have the proper documents there are shuttles to transport you there."

"I am sure you are anxious to get moving. If you will help me prepare for landing it will save some time." He smiled slyly at Qui-Gon, "a few of those legendary Jedi mind tricks might come in handy to get us through the docking procedures in a hurry."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: I was going to wait before I posted more because I am running out of chapters (I am working a few chapters ahead but that gap is narrowing.). Unfortunately I have become a hopeless review junkie._

_Thank you all for your kind reviews. It really helps to know that people are reading._

_&_

Obi-Wan stood in the dry fountain in the middle of the plaza. The dull gray sky did nothing to mute the anger that stormed around him. On one side were the Young, his comrades and all he had left for a family. On the other side were the Elders, bent on tearing apart the fragile peace they had suffered through so much to build.

He stood in the middle of it all uncertainly. He knew he should do something, but he was tired. Melida/Daan seemed to know nothing but war. He was weary of battles that never ended, arguments that never settled anything and the conflict that mired everything, even among his closest friends.

He heard the familiar pitch of blaster fire, but he never saw it coming. He did not know he had been hit until the force of blast spun him around. He pressed his hand to his side and was surprised to see blood when he pulled it away. There was no pain, only cold. His legs crumpled beneath him and he fell for what seemed like eternity. The faces of his friends and his enemies swirled together in a fog around him until a great hole opened up in the bed of the fountain and swallowed him. He was drowning in coldness and darkness when he heard her voice.

"Obi-Wan, you must wake up. Please, please don't leave me here. I don't know what to do. I need your help, please open your eyes."

_Cerasi_?

Obi-Wan fought his way through the darkness. This time he would save her. He tried to push against the darkness but it engulfed him. The weight of it pressed against his chest and he panicked when he realized he was suffocating. He desperately needed to breathe. He took a great gulping breath and was relieved when fresh sweet air filled his lungs. His relief lasted only a moment. The second breath he took expelled the icy numbness and pain surged in its place. The pain was sharp and very real. The dream was beginning to fade.

"Obi-Wan?"

He reached for Cerasi even as her image disappeared. "Cerasi!" He screamed her name. "Cerasi, don't go."

"No, it is me, Eiva."

Eiva? The name meant nothing, but her voice sounded familiar.

Obi-Wan lay on his back, gasping for air and trying desperately to sort out the dream from the nightmare and the nightmare from reality. After a few terrifying minutes, his head started to clear and most of the last few days came back to him. Except where they were and how they had got here.

He cautiously looked around. Even the slightest movement of his head brought stabbing pains. He was lying in the middle of a field of tall grass. The sky overhead was brilliant blue and the air was warm. The girl, Eiva was kneeling beside him. His mouth was dry and his throat burned.

"Where…?" the words seemed to stick in his throat and his voice was rasping and strangely unfamiliar.

"Don't try to talk, you need to save your strength," Eiva said quietly. "We were caught in the explosion of the other ship. You managed to land the shuttle, but there is not much left of it. You have been unconscious for almost a day. I don't know where we are and the shuttle is destroyed." She pointed several meters away to a twisted pile of metal.

Looking at the mangled wreckage of the shuttle, Obi-Wan was amazed they had survived. He laid his head back and swallowed trying to ease the dryness in his mouth. He was dying for a drink of water.

As if she had read his mind, Eiva produced a water pouch and gently held it to his lips. Obi-Wan eagerly swallowed a mouthful. It tasted wonderful. A sudden warmth flooded his body, instantly soothing the ache in his head and washing over the pain in his leg. He vaguely realized he was no longer thirsty and that it was not water he had been drinking.

Obi-Wan looked at Eiva with only mild concern. _What had she given him?_ He knew he should be worried, but he wasn't. He had never been able to read her, but he sensed no danger.

Eiva gave him a reassuring look, "It is a mild painkiller. Don't worry, it is not a sedative but it will make you more comfortable for several hours. That is the last of it. I gave you some right after we landed."

"When your ship is destroyed, it's not called a landing, it's called a crash," he said with a wry smile.

He felt wonderful and a little light headed. His natural caution and Jedi training warned him that this could be dangerous, but nothing seemed to dampen the feeling of well being he was experiencing.

Eiva laughed softly, "When you can walk away it's called a landing."

Her face was bright with a strange light and her eyes glowed. It took a moment for Obi-Wan decipher the emotions written on her face. She was grateful to be alive. He recognized the euphoria of finding yourself alive after accepting your inevitable death, he had been there before. The bitterness and anger that she lived with daily were gone. At least for the moment.

Obi-Wan wondered if her mood was infectious or if the painkillers were responsible for the wonderful sense of well being he was experiencing. For the moment, he honestly did not care. They had made it. He grinned broadly, "I don't remember doing any walking."

Eiva laughed again, "I had to drag you. It took quite awhile. You are heavier than you look and that leg is a mess."

She was suddenly serious. "I found a med kit, besides the painkiller there is some bacta. I am not much of a healer." Her eyes grew distant and soft. "Three generations of healers in my family and then me, born without the knack. My father said he was not disappointed, but I have always wondered. I meant to make him proud regardless."

It had never occurred to him that she had a family. "He must be worried about you."

The anger was back and her eyes cleared and became as sharp as knives, but her voice was still gentle. "Help me dress your leg."

His leg. He had meant to take a look when he got a chance. It was worse than he thought. The blaster fire had torn through the large muscle in his thigh. It was a mess of burned flesh and shredded muscle, a tricky job even for a skilled healer. If it wasn't treated properly, he could lose his leg.

The thought of losing his leg a few days ago would have filled him with dread. But for the moment, he was just glad to be alive. After all, Jedi with missing limbs were not all that uncommon. Although the initiates always looked at them as second class, the ones who were not quite fast enough.

The pain killer dulled the pain and filled him with warmth. It seemed to inhibit his ability to call upon the Force to guide his hands. Eiva ended up doing a better job of bandaging his leg. She cleaned the wound, applied the bacta and pieced together the ragged pieces of flesh. She wrapped it tightly with a clean bandage. When they had finished, she propped Obi-Wan up against a piece of seat cushion.

The combination of the pain killer and the warmth of the sun on his skin were making him drowsy. The meadow seemed peaceful and sunny. _I will just rest for a few minutes and then we will look for help._

Obi-Wan looked over at Eiva, who had made a pillow for herself out of the med kit and lay beside him on the grass. He was grateful for her presence. She had a way about her that soothed like a balm when she wasn't full of anger and hardness. He thought she was wrong about not being a natural healer. He was going to tell her so, but for some reason he said, "Tell me about your father."

Obi-Wan could not see her face, but her voice was warm and full of light. "He was a wonderful, brilliant man. One of the most talented healers in the galaxy and a genuine caring person. He was a healer, but also a talented research scientist. He wanted me to study to be a healer, like every generation before."

She was quiet for several minutes, absently plucking blades of grass and arranging them into neat little piles.

There was a catch in her voice when she continued. "I tried, you know. I really did. I would have done anything to please him."

"I just did not have the patience." She picked up her carefully arranged piles of grass and threw them away from her. "When I left he said he understood, but I think it broke his heart."

She turned her head, but Obi-Wan could see the tears running down her face. He desperately wanted to reach out and comfort her, to find the right words to make her pain go away, but he found he couldn't speak. He felt suddenly vulnerable as if she were telling his own story of error and regret. The agony in her voice was his own. He did not want to hear the rest, but he felt utterly compelled to listen.

"I wandered about for a while, wasting my time on unimportant things. I missed him terribly. I was coming home to tell him I would give it another try, but when I got there he was dead."

She covered her face with her hands, but continued to talk, her voice flat and emotionless now.

"They say he accidentally exposed himself and his research team to the deadly virus he was studying. But that can't be true, I refuse to believe it. He was a healer and a careful scientist; he would never have allowed that to happen."

"His research assistant lived long enough to accuse the group's administrator, Lor-Jon Kern, of stealing my father's most treasured possession, a collection of precious jewels."

"I think Lor-Jon must have released the virus to cover his tracks, but the authorities insist it required my father's trait signature to override the security system."

"They blame my father for it all. People insisted that the center be closed and all of his research notes were destroyed." The anger and bitterness were back now.

"Ignorant fools!" she gasped, gulping air and managing only a few words between each angry sob. "How could they forget so easily all of the good he did for them? Everything he worked so hard to achieve, all of it forgotten!"

She was finally silent, too angry to speak or even cry. Obi-Wan reached out and pulled her close. He knew now there were no words to comfort her. He held her as he waited for her anger to subside, his own anguish gone leaving nothing but compassion.

She sat quietly in his arms for several minutes before she finally pulled away. She sat up and wiped her eyes with the corner of her dress. Her voice was steady when she continued.

"The one thing I know for sure is that these jewels were very precious to my father. He traveled all over the galaxy to find them, selling practically everything he had to purchase them. He kept them in the lab at all times."

Eiva pulled the sack of stones from her belt and dumped them in Obi-Wan's lap. They were dazzling in the sunlight. She knelt close, and held up a shimmering blue stone for him to see.

She looked up at Obi-Wan tears still shining in her eyes, but a small smile played at the corner of her mouth. "I know it sounds strange, but I feel close to my father when I hold these stones. It is as if part of him is still with me. Sometimes I almost feel as if he is trying to speak to me through these stones."

Obi-Wan covered her hand with his, grasping the stone as he did so. His mind flashed at once to his river stone. He knew exactly what she meant and still he was surprised when he felt it. The bright blue stone felt alive in his hand. It did seem to be trying to speak to him.


	14. Chapter 14

The sky was a surprising shade of purple, shot through with brilliant scarlet and orange from the sunset only moments before. The beauty of it registered in a distant part of Qui-Gon's mind, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

He stood alone on the terrace of the regional governor's mansion. At least the bureaucrat who had brought him here, the last in a long string of bureaucrats he had dealt with today, had called it a mansion. It was little more than a house. Large and practically built, it was utilitarian in design and simply furnished.

The gardens surrounding the house were a different matter entirely. Qui-Gon had been automatically drawn out of doors by the gentle sound of cascading water and the sweet smell of ripening fruit. The terrace overlooked a magnificent garden. Crushed stone paths wound through lush foliage and carefully planted vines and flowers. Water ran over rocks worn smooth by years of gentle flow. Lush foliage surrounded the walks on all sides with small riots of color tucked away in unexpected corners.

A place of beauty and serenity carefully designed and lovingly maintained to sooth a weary soul. It beckoned Qui-Gon to come and be soothed, but he ignored the false promise. For him peace would not be so easily achieved.

Darkness came quickly as the last few rays of golden orange and red escaped below the horizon. Pale moonlight now lit the paths that went their way throughout the garden, still beautiful in the half light. Qui-Gon kept his back to the moon, although he was well aware of its position in the night sky. Aware as he had been all day, even with its surface unlit by the nearby sun as it currently was. It called to him as he had not been called in many years.

It had seemed a simple matter at first, applying for permission to land on the planet's inhabited moon, Freeland it was called by the locals. But Qui-Gon had been baffled by the reaction of the people he encountered. Apparently his was not a common request.

The most common response was astonishment, open mouths, dropped jaws, a sharp intake of breath. It did not take a Jedi to recognize the emotion. The shock was quickly covered up by a polite blank stare. Most of the workers, once they overcame their initial reaction, were quick to pass him off to a co-worker or superior, or point him in the direction of yet another government building. But not before he got a sense of the emotions his request had invoked, sorrow, guilt, compassion, even fear.

He had been shuffled from one government official to another as he patiently reiterated his request to each, taking care to conceal his growing impatience and frustration under a polite unhurried expression. As the working day drew to an end he had been brought here, in part he suspected because they could not figure out what else to do with him.

So he waited yet again, but now he was filled with a strange calm. Maybe it was due to the peacefulness of the gardens, but more likely because he had made his decision. He would politely make his request once more to the governor, a formality. Then he would leave immediately, with or without consent. An action he did not take lightly and an action he was certain would bring censure from the Council. The Jedi did not openly defy the laws and customs of established governments.

"I will go." He had said it aloud without realizing it.

"A beautiful night is it not?"

Qui-Gon turned and was surprised by the speaker's youth. He was joined on the terrace by a young man, little more than twenty. The man had a pleasant almost handsome face. His hair was cut short and he was plainly dressed in a tunic made of natural cloth. Not the traditional vestiges of power, but Qui-Gon instantly recognized the air of authority in his walk.

Qui-Gon made a formal bow, hands concealed in the long sleeves of his brown cloak. "Governor Jorlan," he began.

But the man put up a hand to stop him. "First, let me apologize, Master Jedi, for the treatment you received today. They should have brought you to me immediately. I was attending an important matter and they were afraid to disturb me. In our peaceful corner of the galaxy we are not used to being honored with by the presence of the Jedi, and I fear my people were confused. Please accept my apology and dine with me tonight as a sign of your goodwill."

"I would be honored to be your guest, governor; however I fear I am running short on time." Qui-Gon continued quickly before the governor could protest, "There is the small matter of my request for permission to visit the moon, Freeland."

The governor studied him for a moment with open curiosity. "And if my permission is not granted?"

Qui-Gon answered carefully, "The life of a Jedi is the life of a diplomat. I have no wish to intrude or disrupt your people or your planet. But I fear this matter is beyond diplomacy. I will go, with or without your leave."

Qui-Gon was not sure what reaction he had expected, but certainly not the rush of hope that flowed from the man like a cool breeze on a hot day.

The governor's face looked even younger under the bright hopeful look. He put his hand out to shake Qui-Gon's hand firmly and enthusiastically, "Then perhaps we can help each other. But first I must know the reason behind your request. I am wondering what you know of our sad little moon?"

Qui-Gon met the governor's clear steady gaze. Pausing for a moment to come up with the words to explain what he did not totally understand himself. "Before arriving in your system this morning, I had never heard of your moon or anything regarding it. I am on a mission to recover my lost apprentice. He was taken from me several days ago and I now have reason to believe he is on Freeland."

Jorlan looked surprised. "You have evidence that your apprentice is there?'

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I have no evidence to support my belief. It is the will of the Force that I go to your moon, nothing else is certain."

The earlier look of hope faded slightly from the governor's young face. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "I am sorry to tell you this, but it is impossible for your apprentice to be on Freeland. The place is under strict quarantine. The moon is cloaked in an ion charged shield, no ship may pass through it to land or depart."

"There are inhabitants?" Qui-Gon turned away to face the garden once more. He struggled to maintain control as his mind raced through the possibilities this new information presented.

"Yes, I am afraid to say that there are," Jorlan answered sadly, his brown eyes not as bright as they had been a moment before. "It is something I am not proud to admit."

Qui-Gon was silent as he waited for the governor to explain.

"Over a year ago, there was an outbreak on SIB2 in our medical facility on Freeland. As you probably know, there is no known cure for SIB2 and it is not only very deadly but very contagious. It can be spread by any form of contact. The virus can even be carried for a short time by machines, droids or spacecraft can carry it from planet to planet. At the time we felt we had not choice but to isolate the victims and pray for the best."

"They are still alive?" Qui-Gon was shocked; SIB2 was usually a swift killer.

"Some of the best healers in the galaxy were working at that clinic. They are dedicated people and have worked hard to help those who remain. Some I am sure would have stayed willingly had they been given a choice in the matter," the governor finished with a bitter smile.

"You did not appeal to the Republic for help?" Qui-Gon asked, although he thought he could surmise the reason.

Here the young man looked truly ashamed. "We have a beautiful planet here. Beauty like this is not common in the galaxy. It brings a certain peace and sense of well being to many species. Our planet thrives on tourism. If word were to spread of the outbreak, it would be disastrous for the economy. So I ordered an ion shield to be erected to isolate the moon. It was perhaps not the most humane decision, but people were afraid and there seemed little else that could be done."

Jorlan turned suddenly and walked down the terrace steps and into the garden, leaving Qui-Gon alone on the terrace.

A great weariness settled over Qui-Gon and it seemed he stood alone on the edge of a precipice with a great weight pulling him down to a place he feared and dared not look. Yet he was too tired to resist.

It was no conscious thought, but rather years of habit that made him take a breath and push against the hopelessness. Qui-Gon knew suddenly that he was not alone. The young governor bore a burden as well and the weight of it on his soul hung heavy in the air. The young man hoped to find peace in the simplicity of nature. He had built this garden to that purpose.

Qui-Gon walked slowly down the steps to the garden and stood at the edge of the path aware that there was a choice before him. His next step would be one he could not undo, there would be no turning back from this path if he chose it. He willed his feet to move but they seemed fixed to the ground. With a great effort he stepped onto the path. The crunch of the gravel under his boot seemed loud and harsh to his ears.

The young governor turned at the sound and walked back toward Qui-Gon, a bright flower from a trailing vine in his hand. His voice shook with anger as he spoke. "My council is fond of telling me that I made a brave decision and saved many people. When I took this office, I had high ideals and grand plans for improving the lives of all of my people. Now I cannot see past the faces of those I abandoned."

Jorlan's hands were clenched into tight fists. Opening his hand he looked down to find the crushed petals of the flower he had been holding. The sight of it seemed to dispel his anger and his voice held only sorrow when he spoke. "It is the only regret that has ever followed me into this peaceful place," he said softly.

Qui-Gon understood perfectly Jorlan's need to keep this garden. Man yearned for the simple beauty of nature. Every living organism guided along a chosen path, preordained by the Force with its place and purpose. But the life of sentient beings was never simple. There were many paths to choose. Some were the right ones, others led to sorrow and regret, and all led to more difficult, sometimes seemingly impossible, choices to make.

The life of a Jedi was also full of hard choices, but with one difference. He had but to listen and follow.

"You asked for my help." Qui-Gon stated quietly. "How is it that I may be of service?"

The governor quickly overcame his surprise and responded in a business like tone, his composure regained and his voice steady.

"I was in constant contact with the Freeland medical facility until several days ago when we lost our communications link. We have reason to believe that the core unit of their power generator has failed. It was due to be replaced before the outbreak occurred."

"They need power to run the facility. It is necessary for running the medical equipment, lights, heat, as well as food production and preparation. But it is critical for defense."

"The moon is overrun with wild Bala. They are powerful deadly creatures, you can shoot them with a blaster and they will keep coming. Light is the only successful deterrent. It is fairly safe in daylight, but at night without power the clinic is vulnerable to attack. I am not even sure if they have survived this long."

"The ion shield cannot be disabled?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, it is self generating, the power that it would take to disrupt it could send the moon spinning out of orbit. Although navigating the ion shield is not altogether impossible."

"Once a month due to the position of the planet and the Sun, there are some holes in the ion shield. It is possible for a fast ship to negotiate these holes and land on the planet. We have lost several droid ships today in attempting to send a new power core. Their reaction time is just not fast enough."

Qui-Gon's voice betrayed no emotion. The questions he asked came automatically and the answers registered in some part of his brain although he would not allow himself to follow the answers to their logical conclusion.

"The moon is in position today? Is still in position now?"

"Yes. For a few more hours."

"Then these holes in the ion shield will close?"

"For another month."

"And the people? What will become of the inhabitants if the power core is not replaced?"

"They could not possibly hold out for another month."

Qui-Gon turned from the governor and allowed his gaze to be drawn up to the face of the moon, pale and luminous against the darkness.

It all was clear to him now. Perfectly clear. It was not his padawan he was destined to find. This man, these people, needed his help. For no other reason had he been called here, to this time, to this place.

The will of the Force was clear and his path decided, but that did not make it any less painful. Again to choose the Force at the expense of a beloved padawan!

He could find no other way. There were many Jedi who would willingly volunteer for the mission of delivering the power core, even if it meant certain death by disease. But there was just not enough time. He was the obvious choice and the only choice. The fate of many people depended on him.

But what of Obi-Wan? To what fate was he abandoning his young apprentice? Would he be haunted by the boy's face just as the young governor was haunted?

Qui-Gon turned to face the governor, his heart heavy with resignation, but his face calm and at peace. "I must contact the Temple so that another Jedi team can be sent to continue the search for my padawan."

The words came out calm and clear, but sounded hollow to Qui-Gon's ears.

The governor's face was a mixture of emotions. "You will go?" He asked in a surprised voice.

"I will go where the Force tells me I am needed."


	15. Chapter 15

Qui-Gon moved silently and quickly through the tropical forest. The night air was warm and thick with moisture, the overgrown foliage around him dripped incessantly. In the dampness his hair and clothes clung uncomfortably but he barely noticed, concentrating instead on his objective. His feet moved automatically through the tall wet grass.

He stopped momentarily to listen, but could hear nothing except the dripping water and rustling movements of small woodland creatures. He carefully re-shouldered the pack containing the power supply, a device about the weight of a small human, but small and compact, less unwieldy, and took a moment to catch his breath. The heavy air was close and oppressive.

He had to stop himself from reflecting on the events of the last few hours that had brought him to this place. There was danger here, that demanded his full attention.

Governor Jorlan had arranged everything quickly and seamlessly. The governor was a man used to being obeyed. A message had been sent to the Jedi Temple, but Qui-Gon did not wait for the reply. A small but maneuverable ship was fueled and loaded in minutes. Jorlan, after barking out orders to scurrying service technicians, had stood uncertainly by the loading ramp, a man not usually at a loss for words.

"I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to help the Jedi find your apprentice, Qui-Gon. My people owe you at least that much."

Qui-Gon put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know you will do what you can and I am grateful. May the Force be with you." And without looking back he had boarded the ship and prepared for departure.

Navigating the ion field had been relatively easy, for a Jedi. It had seemed but a moment in the Force and he was through. His ship had suffered some minor damage to the propulsion system making for a difficult landing, farther from his destination then he had intended.

He had been forced to land in a small clearing surrounded by a lush forest. He knew that the medical facility was on top of a ridge at the edge of the forest. He could reach it in an hour of hard walking followed by a short but dangerous climb.

It would have been safer to wait in the ship until daybreak before climbing the rough terrain up to the medical facility, but Qui-Gon did not even consider it. He had surrendered much to the will of the Force in this and he was determined to see it through.

He easily recalled the holographic map of the moon he had studied briefly while waiting for the ship to be prepared on Scolia. He could avoid the climb by using a more circuitous route, but it would take almost a full day to cover the distance.

He had come this far trusting the Force, undue caution now seemed pointless.

The wood was full of life, he could sense the cautious minds many small creatures as they moved in unnatural silence about the forest floor. Nature's defense against the fierce predator whose territory they shared, he supposed. Qui-Gon was almost half way through the wood before he sensed the Bala. Their presence pervaded the forest like a foul smell, full of evil viciousness that went beyond the instinct to survive. It brought the taste of blood to his mouth.

Qui-Gon moved more cautiously, using the Force to dampen the sound of his footsteps and dispersing his presence throughout the living Force of the forest and its creatures.

Time seemed a contract into a single moment, replayed again and again, made up entirely of the steady drip of water, the regular movement of his legs, and the unrelieved background of twisted vines and sodden leaves blocking his way through.

At last Qui-Gon came to the edge of the wood and paused. The dark sky opening up before him was a relief from the dense foliage that seemed to press at him from all sides. The subtle change in the sky's hue from black to deep purple suggested the approaching dawn.

There was a small open area to cross before he could begin his climb up the jagged rock to reach the medical facility on the top of the ridge. He considered the wisdom of waiting until first light before leaving the cover of the forest.

Qui-Gon gathered the Force to him and reached out, waiting for direction. He expelled a breath and as his lungs refilled with air he was filled for a moment with uncontrollable fear. It was gone in an instant, replaced by grim determination, but it surprised him. He breathed once and reached out again.

Realization and the sound reached him at the same time. It wasn't exactly the sound of the lightsaber he heard, it was too far away. But he felt the vibration and the steady hum of the Force. It had not been his own fear he had felt.

/Obi-Wan./

/Master/

Qui-Gon reeled, and had to step back to steady himself as the rush of emotion hit him. He had the desire to laugh out loud even as he fought back tears. Waves of emotion swept over him, each overshadowing the previous. Surprise, relief, joy, humility.

Humility because he had believed himself to be a true servant to the will of the Force. He now saw clearly that what he thought had been certainty had only been acceptance. He still had much to learn.

After a moment, Qui-Gon breathed to expel the joy and the wonder just as he had pushed aside the doubt and fear. His padawan was alive but in grave danger as were the others, there was still much to do.

He took off running toward the sheer rock face of the cliff, boots pounding the ground, the weight of his pack jarring against him with each step. Meters from the base of the cliff he leapt, the force of his jump carrying him half the height of the wall before he slammed hard against the rock, the extra weight of his load keeping him slightly off balance, grasping blindly for the hold he sensed but could not see.

He was falling in midair when he finally caught hold of the protruding tree root with a jerk. Loose dirt and rocks showered over him as he clung to the rotten wood, willing himself to hang on, his feet scrambling wildly to gain a foothold. The Force warned him the branch would not hold and with effort he let go and pushed himself upward.

It was frustrating work made more difficult by his impatience. The face of the cliff was soft and unstable. Every hand and foothold he found dissolved into showers of sand and rock, sending him scrambling to hang on. Time had become his enemy. He was acutely aware of the minutes ticking away as he searched for the any crevice or root strong enough to support his weight or struggled to make up ground as the previous hold gave out beneath him, minutes he knew he did not have.

His training told him to slow down, exist in this moment, advice for even the youngest padawan. There was no time in the Force, doubt and fear were the real enemy. Long years of experience told him what he must do as he clung to the shear face of the rock, muscles straining, fingers cramping, blinking the sweat from his eyes as he searched the wall above him for purchase.

But the days of control and anxiety had taken their toll. He tried to close his eyes and center himself, but the memory of Obi-Wan's fear flooded his consciousness. _He must get to his padawan_! With a grimace, Qui-Gon abandoned his efforts at control and surrendered to the overwhelming urge to move, clawing his way up the incline.

In the end he managed the ascent by brute force and utter determination. Battling for every foothold, grasping at every gap and fissure, finally throwing himself over the top in weary triumph.

He lay face down in the grass, covered with sweat and dirt, coughing up dust and gasping for air. _Keep moving_. Even in his exhaustion his body screamed for action. His lungs ached, but each breath only increased the burning in his chest. Why was it no easier to breathe? It took precious moments for the reason to register in his dull, oxygen deprived brain.

The air was filled with smoke.

Qui-Gon stood, choking down the bitter air. Acrid smoke burned his eyes and tears clouded his vision as he struggled to see through the haze. He impatiently wiped his face and strained his eyes to focus on the shadowy landscape he could just make out through the shroud of smoke that ebbed and flowed around him.

His destination was close. A few hundred meters down a gently sloping hill was the medical facility. Smoke lay thickly about the compound, several small buildings surrounded by a high wall. _Keep moving_.

Hundreds of creatures, dark shadows in the smoke, moved in silence about the walls. Their movement was constant and erratic. Dark forms moving in one direction only to turn suddenly and set off just as intently in the other direction. Their wraith-like pacing was hypnotic. The Bala were more than just a menacing creature, they were a dark presence in the Force. Their single minded purpose to hunt and destroy loomed like a dark shadow.

Qui-Gon could see the source of the smoke now. A bonfire raging at the main gate of the facility appeared to be successfully keeping the animals at bay; the Bala steered well clear of the flame.

At the far edge of the wall, well away from the fire, Qui-Gon could see the Bala had started to dig. They were unrelenting, remorseless killers and would have their prey.

He abandoned all thought of a plan. Before he knew it he was running full speed down the hill. _Don't think, just do_. He matched the savagery of their dark presence with an intensity of his own. Screaming rang in his ears. He realized it was his own, deep and primal, answering their dark evil presence with a primal intensity of his own. He ignited his light saber as he ran, feet pounding, hair streaming down the hill.

The Bala turned as one to the sound. Their powerful legs were built for speed. They were on him in seconds.

_Feel don't think_. His light saber was a blur of motion. There were hundreds of creatures, brilliant green eyes staring blankly out of red rimmed sockets, but in his mind he fought against one evil presence. A frenzy of muscle, teeth and fur.

Qui-Gon fought ferociously, slashing and hacking furiously. There was no need or time for finesse, there were so many that he could hardly miss. Nothing seemed to quell the sea of creatures pouring in from all sides, where one fell, two more took its place.

_He was running out of time. _

This was a fight he was certain he could win, but he would lose everything in the process. He quickly changed his strategy. No longer aiming to kill he used his light saber as a deterrent, with wide sweeping strokes he managed to drive the creatures back until he had just enough room to maneuver.

With a final sweep to clear the area, he gathered the Force about him and leapt, landing hard on the top of the wall surrounding the compound.

Flame grazed the back of his hand as he crouched on the narrow ledge. Qui-Gon jumped back in surprise. Even more surprised was the man on the inside of the wall wielding the torch. The man let his torch fall to the ground as he stared up at Qui-Gon, a look of shock on his frightened soot stained face.

Just inside the wall of the compound stood a small group of men and women, anxious and afraid, desperately fighting for their lives. Most were armed with torches, while others worked to feed the fires at the gate that were their last means of defense. All around weary upturned faces stared at Qui-Gon in amazement.

Qui-Gon breathed in despair as heavy as the smoke. The need of these people was a devastating weight. Desperate falling panic gripped him, and he knew that time was running out for Obi-Wan.

Everywhere hopeful faces stared up at him. For a hard moment he stared back, motionless and uncertain. He had brought them the means for their salvation, but he did not know if it would be enough.

It would have to be, it was all he could offer them. He could not stay. He could not sacrifice Obi-Wan again.

_Just do_. Without a word he let the pack fall off his shoulder, dropping it as gently as he could inside the wall.

In the next movement he leapt off the wall into the middle of the Bala and was swallowed momentarily by the fray. He emerged minutes later, light saber swinging overhead. He leapt high into the air, landed clear of the pack and took off at a dead run, fur and fury at his heals.


	16. Chapter 16

Qui-Gon ran without thought or awareness, allowing the Force to lead him. It was not far. He had managed to put some meager distance himself and the Bala when he suddenly came upon the field. His steps faltering slightly as he took in the scene.

The savage creatures had surrounded Obi-Wan and the girl, forcing them back against the distorted hull of their ship. Obi-Wan's face was intent as he swung his light saber from side to side trying to drive back the beasts. It was a stream against a flood.

Qui-Gon allowed his gaze to remain on his padawan for a long moment. Relief was powerful and sweet as it swept over him, stalling only at the sight of the twisted wreckage of the spacecraft. He forced his mind elsewhere, Jedi did not dwell on what might have been. His eyes traveled back to his apprentice.

His padawan was alive, but in serious trouble as he struggled to defend himself and the girl against the furious attack of the relentless Bala. And Obi-Wan was badly injured. A look told him much, but Qui-Gon needed to know more.

The bond he had once shared with his padawan was an uncertain thing. The constant steady light that had once bound them together had been reduced to a glimmer, occasionally flaring to brilliance only to fade again to darkness. The damage inflicted by still too recent events and emotions difficult to define, would not mend. Now despite Qui-Gon's efforts, the bond remained dark and frustratingly silent, faint awareness and distant pain, nothing more.

Frustration and uncertainty turned his relief into fear. Anger easily followed. Anger at himself for the many mistakes he had made, for allowing Obi-Wan to face the danger alone, for turning an innocent boy's trust to doubt, for rushing headlong into danger before they were ready, with so much between them still unresolved.

Qui-Gon pushed the anger back. He could not remake the past, and the Force had given him new hope for the future. The future will be different, he told himself with firm resolve. But not, the thought came horrible and unbidden, if Obi-Wan were to die.

The visual certainty of his padawan standing in the clearing before him was somehow not enough. Eyes could be deceived, true certainty lay elsewhere. Where their bond had failed, the ever present Force would not.

Qui-Gon gathered the dispersed energy of the Force from all around him and narrowed its focus on the boy. Reassurance came in a heartbeat. Obi-Wan's injury was grave, but he would recover if treated soon. Qui-Gon found he could breathe again. The Force had not allowed him to come this far only to watch his padawan die.

The compelling intensity of Qui-Gon's regard had a pull like a magnet for his padawan. Obi-Wan turned instinctively toward his master, eyes alight with pleasure and relief, dangerously distracted.

Smelling opportunity, the creatures lunged forward and Obi-Wan had to move quickly to fend them off. The young Jedi fought tenaciously, but his inexperience and injury were telling, and it was only a matter of time before he would make a costly mistake. He was tiring and could not hold off the beasts much longer.

Qui-Gon wasted no more time. He closed the distance between them with a running leap, landing amidst deadly teeth and powerful snapping jaws. The Bala lunged and with sweep of his hand, he propelled them back. Deterred for only moments, the angry snarling beasts circled back then crept forward, preparing to strike at its prey yet again. Qui-Gon positioned himself between his apprentice and the danger. Then with the easy power of a Jedi master, he stepped into the attack and began to drive the creatures back.

To Obi-Wan time seemed to stand still. His exhaustion dissolved and he was light headed with relief. His master had come. All would be well.

Obi-Wan stepped up to his master's side and fell easily into rhythm with Qui-Gon's wide sweeping strokes. Together with their backs to the ship they formed a protective circle around Eiva. There was a unity in their movement even as they moved apart, one took up where the other left off, no motion wasted.

They fought together, just as they had fought that first time on that fateful trip to Bandomeer, not really so long ago. The Force flowed between them and they moved with steady purpose and pure intention. The intensity of the battle left no room for other emotions.

Suddenly their bond was a live current, light and energy flowed between them. Obi-Wan could envision his master's every move like a pattern of woven thread in the Force. The onslaught continued in waves, a terrible raging current of savage deadly force.

Bodies piled up around where Obi-Wan stood, knee deep in blood and gore. A fleeting vision of draigons was banished quickly, as was his horror at the massacre, the violence and death. There was no time for thought, time and motion flowed together, the Force swirling around them.

Dawn was sudden. Startling yellow bands of light burst over the horizon before the sunrise itself. The affect was just as sudden and startling on their attackers. The Bala let out a collective howl of frustration, guttural and bone chilling.

Creatures of the night, their large fiendish green eyes were meant for stalking prey only in the deepest darkest parts of the forest and would not tolerate bright light. Sunlight was their only natural enemy. Their ranks thinned as some sought shelter from the brightness in the darkness of the forest canopy.

Those that stayed in the light convulsed as if in terrible pain, swinging their mangy heads from side to side, gnashing yellow teeth, but still obeying some terrible primal instinct to hold fast despite the agony. Eventually, one by one, they fell back and finally disappeared completely into the darkness of the wood.

Obi-Wan gratefully watched the last of the creatures slink off into the shadows. He realized he was still clutching his light saber and powered it down. The Force seemed to disappear as quickly as the quiet hum of his saber, leaving him weak and exhausted. His legs trembled and his stomach heaved at the smell of burnt fur and flesh. He sank weakly to his knees and closed his eyes.

It took him several minutes to steady his breathing and regain control. When he was finally still, Obi-Wan realized that the Force had not deserted him, it was close and warm and vibrant. And familiar. He opened his eyes and looked to his master.

Qui-Gon was kneeling as well, his posture not quite one of meditation. His eyes were closed and his face was turned toward the rising sun. His tunic was dirty and torn, exposing his powerful chest and arms, raw and bloody from battle and covered in grime. His battle scared face was black with soot and spattered with blood, except where lines of sweat had washed it clean. Not the traditional staid image of a Jedi, and yet to Obi-Wan his master had never looked more the Jedi. In the sunlight he was strangely illuminated, his face radiating a pure white stillness at odds with the carnage around him.

Obi-Wan thought it must be a trick of the light on Qui-Gon's face. He had never seen his master at such peace.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. They were warm and full of light and concern.

"Are you all right, my padawan?"

"I am now, Master. Thank you for saving me." Emotions as varied and pure as light radiated from the Obi-Wan's young face. Joy, trust, gratitude, conviction.

Qui-Gon smiled, the intensity of Obi-Wan's joy warmed his face like the sun. The sight of his padawan's face bathed in the morning light looking at him with such certainty was a moment of revelation in a day of revelations. Of what he felt in this moment he could always be certain.

The way was laid before him with blinding clarity and he would not turn from the path, he had not desire to. Obi-Wan was his destiny, his future, and his legacy. The Force had made sure of that.

He would no longer be ruled by fear or regret, what would be, would be. The future was not his to control, he would leave it to the Force.

The path would not be easy, he had not forgotten what lay ahead in this place. There was much Obi-Wan needed to know and much they needed to discuss, but it could wait. This was the moment.

He rose and moved to stand in front of his kneeling padawan. He ran his hand through Obi-Wan's short hair, stopping thoughtfully at the blunt, newly cut ends where Obi-Wan's braid had been shorn.

Obi-Wan looked up expectantly and his gaze was held by the look on his master's face. A look that told his student, listen well, this is important. This is what I have to teach you.

"The Force saved you Obi-Wan." His touch was light on Obi-Wan's face as he held it turned toward him, the weight of his conviction in every word.

"The Force saved us both, padawan."


	17. Chapter 17

The journey back to the medical clinic was an agonizing one. They moved slowly and unsteadily over ground Qui-Gon had covered quickly and easily the night before.

It was difficult for Obi-Wan to walk on his wounded leg, but with indignant stubbornness, typical of a thirteen year old, he refused to be carried.

Qui-Gon, sensing the boy's determination, reluctantly gave in despite his better judgment. So they struggled along, with Obi-Wan leaning heavily on his master and Eiva following silently behind.

The morning was bright and clear, the terrors of the night washed away by the vivid blue sky and clean fragrant air. The forest and fields were quick to come to life in the daylight.

It started with the plaintive notes of a lone songbird at dawn, building slowly until the morning air was filled with a hum of activity. Flowers burst open in spectacular displays of color. Small swift birds darted between the blossoms and shrill buzzing insects drifted lazily from bloom to bloom. All around, life that had lay shuttered and hidden in the darkness unfurled to revel in the warmth and light, stretching and turning toward the sun.

Eiva and the Jedi continued their painstaking journey, the beauty around them unnoticed. Each agonizing step demanded Obi-Wan's full attention as he limped along at Qui-Gon's side. Eiva, shaken and subdued since the attack, was deep in her own private world. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked and had not spoken a word all morning. Qui-Gon saw only the weary slump of Obi-Wan's shoulders and heard nothing beyond the ragged breathing of his apprentice.

The sun was high in the sky when at last they reached the gates of the compound. They were met at the entrance by a lone medical attendant, who stood gaping at them in shocked surprise. He could not seem to comprehend any of the words that Qui-Gon said or the Jedi knight's patient explanation and urgent request for help. He stared at them dumbly.

There was little shelter from the oppressive heat as the midday sun beat down on them and Qui-Gon did not need the additional pull on his arm to know that Obi-Wan was close to being overcome.

He had had enough. Without another word, he easily lifted his protesting apprentice into his arms and strode impatiently past the man at the gate. He carried Obi-Wan into the first building he found, barking out commands with a look and a tone that few would be foolish enough to ignore.

"Bacta," He roared. "Get a healer, now!" Qui-Gon turned and locked eyes with the man, making sure his intent could not be misunderstood.

The man took off at a dead run, moving faster than he ever had in his life.

Inside they found themselves in a large open room, unbearably warm and bright as heat from the noon sun radiated through uncovered windows. It appeared to be some kind of examination room, storage cabinets and medical equipment along the walls, an empty Bacta tank in the corner, and a single chair in the center of the room.

Qui-Gon lowered Obi-Wan into the chair as gently as he could. He made no effort to shield himself from the fresh wave of pain flooding the bond as a result of the jarring movement. After so much silence, it was almost beautiful in its intensity. He drew the pain to him, allowing it to flow unchecked and held it for a moment, acknowledging its purpose and necessity. Gradually the edges softened and the sharp lines blurred, its power finally subdued so that with nothing more than a gentle push he was able to release it back to the Force.

No Jedi knight is a stranger to physical pain. Qui-Gon had suffered his share, more so than most, but it had long ago lost its power over him. He had learned from hard experience that it was useless to fight the pain, it too drew its power from the limitless Force. It was better to accept the pain and with time he had learned to let it flow through him, back to the Force from which it had come.

Over the years he had become adept at dealing with pain, his reaction second nature and yet now he performed it slowly and purposefully, aware of Obi-Wan's bright regard. There was a lesson here. Moments later his effort was rewarded when he sensed Obi-Wan attempting to do the same.

Their eyes met for a moment, fluid with many emotions. "Help, will be here soon." Qui-Gon said quietly. Obi-Wan smiled up at his master gratefully.

Eiva recovered quickly in obviously familiar surroundings. She rummaged about the room, throwing open cupboards and rifling through storage bins, chatting incessantly, "I can't believe this place, what a mess."

Obi-Wan watched her distractedly, trying to focus on anything but the renewed pain in his leg as Qui-Gon gently unwound the dressing and started to examine the wound. He wanted to ask her if she was referring to the mess she was creating, it had seemed orderly enough when they had arrived, but he wisely decided against it.

"Pain patches mixed in with anti-virals, uncharged suture lasers, and where in hells name are the bandages. And how long are they going to keep us waiting? That leg of yours needs more Bacta soon. Is this how they treat all of their patients? And what kind of people would stay here with those demon-spawned creatures as neighbors?"

Obi-Wan sat stiffly in the uncomfortable chair, though the worst of his pain had been managed with his master's help, his leg still throbbed and his head ached. None of it mattered. His happiness at being reunited with his master overwhelmed all other sensation. Once again at this master's side, he could ignore the discomfort. Well, most of it. He was starving.

There was a sudden commotion in the hallway. They heard the loud authoritative voice of a woman.

Good, thought Obi-Wan, maybe they would get something to eat soon.

"He might be a Jedi, but he must be a crazy if he came here." She was irritated and wanted to make sure they knew it. "And that's just one more thing I don't need, a deranged Jedi. Of course I'm grateful for what he has done, but…"

The woman appeared in the doorway. Her clothes and the tools at her belt identified her as a healer. Judging by the scattered gray in her dark hair, she looked to be Qui-Gon's age. Her eyes were clear and commanding and her face soft and expressive, pretty, but etched with permanent lines of worry.

She seemed to have forgotten what she had been about to say as she stood in the doorway, her angry expression dissolving into despair at the site of them.

"Children. He brought children." She spoke just above a whisper; her face suddenly sad and deflated.

Qui-Gon stood and took a step forward. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi and our traveling companion, Eiva. My apprentice is injured and needs your help."

"My help?" For a moment she did not seem to understand as she stared at Qui-Gon blankly, then her anger flared again.

"So it is true, you are a Jedi. I have never met one, but I have heard stories of your kind, noble and self sacrificing all." She waived her hand, angrily gesturing to Obi-Wan and Eiva. "But this, how could you?"

She moved suddenly, crossing the room toward Qui-Gon, her stride filled with such angry purpose that Obi-Wan stood unsteadily, ready to defend his master at all costs.

"Damn Jedi heroics. I suppose there is some misguided rule in that famous Jedi code that compels you to sacrifice yourself for total strangers. Does it demand their sacrifice as well? What could you possibly hope to accomplish by bringing children here?"

Before Qui-Gon could respond, Eiva came forward, her blue eyes blazing. "Listen lady, you have no idea what you're talking about. He didn't drag us to your god-forsaken moon. Our ship crashed and he came here to help us, which is more than I can say for the rest of you. For a healer you show remarkably little concern for the injured."

She took another step closer undaunted by the fact that she was half the size of the woman she confronted. "If you have a problem with our intrusion into your miserable little clinic, we will happily leave. Just let me have some medical supplies and a little Bacta and point us in the direction of the nearest spaceport."

The doctor stared at her in open mouthed surprise. She looked from Eiva to Obi-Wan, who stood at his master's side, face drained of color with the effort of standing, but arms folded firmly across his chest, prepared to tolerate anything but the abuse of his master.

"They don't know do they?" She sank into a nearby chair and covered her face with her hands.

Qui-Gon sighed. He had known that he would have to tell them soon, but had wanted to wait until Obi-Wan's wound had been tended and they had all had a chance to rest. He had hoped to talk to Obi-Wan alone, but it hardly mattered. There was no way to soften the blow. The truth was not their enemy.

"Obi-Wan, Sit. And Eiva, come here, there is something I need to explain." Qui-Gon's voice was both commanding and gentle at the same time.

"We will not be leaving this medical facility. The entire moon is under quarantine; all interplanetary travel is strictly prohibited. An ion shield has been put in place making the take off or landing of any space craft almost impossible. You were lucky you made it through the shield alive."

Obi-Wan did not know what to say. He heard his master's calm steady voice and he could feel the seriousness of Qui-Gon's words. But their meaning did not seem to register.

Eiva gave Qui-Gon a penetrating look. "But you managed to land here?" More of an accusation than a question.

Of course! By using the Force they would be able to penetrate the shield. Obi-Wan looked eagerly over at Qui-Gon. With an almost imperceptible shake of his head Qui-Gon let him understand that this was not an option.

Qui-Gon continued quietly. "Yes, it is possible for a Jedi to navigate the shield. But the situation is not that simple. The shield is in place for a reason. This facility is contaminated with a deadly virus. If we leave, we will endanger millions of innocent lives."

Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan's eyes and held them, letting him feel the weight of each word.

Eiva's voice was hard, uncaring, but Obi-Wan knew better. "What virus?"

It was the doctor's turn to speak. "SIB2"

Eiva was cool now, her question almost nonchalant. "The B strain or SIB2x?"

The doctor, surprised by the girl's medical knowledge, answered in a word. "X."

Obi-Wan knew from the hard look on Eiva's face that it was the wrong answer.

Obi-Wan looked at the faces in the room. He did not know what to say or do. He could make sense of nothing. They had been saved, they had made it. The Force had re-united him with his master.

And now they were stuck here. No, it was more than that, his slow moving brain was trying to tell him, but he just could not seem to put the pieces together. He was suddenly cold despite the heat. His master's words would not penetrate the numbness, he would not allow them to.

Eiva was recovering from the shock of whatever the medical terms had meant to her. He was starting to get used to how she moved from one emotion to another almost instantaneously. But her face registered an emotion he had never seen in her before. He felt nothing but her resignation and fear. Her shoulders sagged in defeat and the anger that seemed to carry her along as a matter of course was suddenly gone.

The doctor's eyes held nothing but pity. He quickly turned away.

He turned at last to his master. Qui-Gon's countenance displayed his usual calm reserve, his face serene, softened slightly by a trace of the morning's peace that still lingered. Nothing in his outward manner indicated cause for worry. It was the flood of compassion across the bond that terrified Obi-Wan, conveying clearly to him, where words had failed, that something was seriously wrong.

He felt as if the floor had given way beneath him. Understanding came in waves, each more terrible than the last. They were all going to die, the people here in this clinic, the doctor, and Eiva. _Qui-Gon_.

The next unwelcome thought brought panic and despair. _Qui-Gon had known all along_. He had come here knowing there was no escape. He had come here knowing he could never go back to his beloved temple, the room of a thousand fountains, his friends or his life as a Jedi.

The next wave was a thermal detonation destroying all that was precious to Obi-Wan. _His master had come here to rescue him, knowing he would die. _

Obi-Wan stared at the floor battling the emotions that threatened to engulf him, if he could just clear his head and think logically he could make sense of all this. He needed time to think. None of this could be happening; it was all just some big mistake.

_Think, think, think_ he told himself, but in truth he was trying hard not to think. He could not allow his fragmented thoughts to settle into understanding and become the hard unchangeable knowledge of what he had caused.

Qui-Gon, his master who had given him everything, was going to die and it was all his fault. His master, who had given him his last chance to fulfill his dreams, and then when Obi-Wan had messed that up, had given him another. Qui-Gon, who was wise and strong and good, and now all of that wisdom and strength and goodness was going to be destroyed because of his foolishness.

"Obi-Wan look at me." Qui-Gon was suddenly by his side, both hands gripping his padwan's shoulders, he spoke softly but in a tone that expected obedience.

Obi-Wan could not look up. He was not afraid of his master's anger, he knew his master would offer nothing but understanding and compassion. He knew that Qui-Gon would never blame him and that was almost the worst part. Obi-Wan did not think he could bear to see pity in his master's eyes. Not now. Not ever. He kept his eyes firmly on the floor.

Undeterred, Qui-Gon put his hand under Obi-Wan's chin and gently but firmly forced the boy's face upward.

"Padawan." The tone alone was an order, and could not be ignored.

Obi-Wan immediately raised his down-turned eyes at the command. Once he looked up he found he could not look away. In his master's face he had found the calm center to the storm of emotions he struggled to contain.

The Jedi master watched with difficulty the turmoil in his young student's face, and easily heard the unspoken cry for help. For a moment the pain and uncertainty in Obi-Wan's young face took the older man's breath away. All of his carefully planned words caught in his throat, and Qui-Gon had to stop and take a breath, trying hard to recapture the serenity of the morning.

They would get through this, Qui-Gon was certain of it. His faith in the Force was strong, but he could well understand his padawan's doubt. To be a Jedi meant to believe against all logic and reason, to accept as certainty what others knew to be impossible. It was a great deal to ask of one so young, one who had already been through so much, but the boy had strength he had not even begun to understand.

"Obi-Wan, do you remember what I told you this morning?"

Obi-Wan tried to speak but his voice failed him. He quickly nodded his head, careful not to break eye contact. It was safe here. To look away meant danger and doubt, he did not ever want to look away.

"Do you believe it was the will of the Force that brought us here, that saved us?"

Again Obi-Wan could only nod.

"Nothing has changed, padawan. Do not doubt what you believe."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders. He would not surrender to his fear and doubt. He wanted to believe. He could feel the strength of his master's conviction and tried desperately to find the same certainty within himself.

It was hard to think of his own death, the end of everything he had worked so hard to achieve, the end of his dreams. But if it was the will of the Force, so be it. To be a Jedi was to accept the will of the Force with dignity and courage even if it meant certain death.

But the death of his master. Everything in him rebelled against it. His own death was insignificant in the grand scheme of the galaxy, but his master was a great man and a powerful Jedi, his death would leave a void that nothing could make whole again. Surely the Force would not demand such a sacrifice.

How was he to accept the will of the Force if it meant that all of his master's strength and goodness would be wasted, if it meant that everything his master had yet to do or teach was to be left undone?

The life of a Jedi was full of trials and this was one of his, the most difficult he would ever face. The death of his master, Obi-Wan could think of no trial more terrible. It was a trial he did not think he could pass.

It was his duty as a Jedi and to his master to accept what could not be changed and move forward. He knew what was expected of him and he was determined not to fail his master, he had learned so much since Melida/Daan. He tried hard not to center on his fear and uncertainty. Still, he could not stop the thought from creeping in that this was all his fault, and if becoming a Jedi meant he had to accept the death of his master, then he did not believe he would ever succeed.

Qui-Gon shook his head, as if he had heard the words running through Obi-Wan's head.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me. You are not to blame for what has happened. You have done nothing wrong, you did what you had to do. Believe in me, and believe in the Force. The Force led you here for a purpose and the Force led me to you to help you fulfill that purpose. Trust in that and you are already a Jedi."

Eiva, leaning against the wall doubled over, holding her head as if she were trying not to get sick, suddenly looked up. "A Jedi, who cares if he is a Jedi? How will that help him when you're dead? When he's dead? What possible difference will it make if he is a Jedi or not?"

"And who ever said any of this was his fault, he had nothing to do with it. He would never be stuck here if it weren't for me. The only fault he committed was being too brave and too kind and too good, he should never have come back for me. He didn't even know me and he risked his life to save me."

Her voice grew louder as once again her anger took over. "It is me and my foolishness that has condemned him and there is nothing your all powerful Force can do to change that. You both have me to thank for this mess and you're blind fools if you think otherwise."

She stopped suddenly and closed her eyes rubbing her temples in hard circular motions. Then she opened her eyes and looked thoughtfully at Obi-Wan, her blue eyes awash with pain and helplessness. Her voice cracked and this time her words were barely audible when she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan." She looked as if she was going to say something more, but her eyes filled with tears then she turned suddenly and fled from the room.

Obi-Wan immediately started after her, but Qui-Gon held him back.

Obi-Wan pleaded with him urgently. "Let me go to her, I can explain. I can make her see that this is not her fault."

"Let her go, padawan. She will be alright."

"But…" Suddenly Obi-Wan let out a small cry, his face registered surprise for a fraction of a second before his eyes rolled back and his legs buckled. He slumped forward and Qui-Gon just managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

The doctor stood behind Obi-Wan, a hypo-spray injector in her hand.

Qui-Gon gave her a hard questioning look that would have unnerved most, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to look at that leg, it has gone untreated long enough and I don't have time to stand around and talk all day. He needs Bacta, now, and the way you were going about it I thought we might lose him too." She turned and walked past him out the door, calling impatiently over her shoulder. "Well don't just stand there, bring him to the operating room."

Qui-Gon lifted the boy easily into his arms and held him tightly to his chest, an action he had thought would be reassuring but turned out to be anything but. The silence in his head that had been Obi-Wan's mind moments before, combined with the dead weight of the boy's body in his arms was disturbing despite Qui-Gon's certainty that the worst was behind them and the boy was finally safe.

&

_Thanks all for the reviews, they mean a great deal to me. Sorry for the delay, hopefully more soon._


	18. Chapter 18

Qui-Gon stood alone at the gates of the medical compound, a dark figure against the fiery evening sky, molten bands of gold burning radiant waves against vivid blue. He shaded his eyes as he scanned the horizon, squinting against the brightness, deep lines creasing his already careworn face.

Impossible to see any distance in the glare of the setting sun, the intensity of the light rendered everything colorless and formless, but Qui-Gon did not need to see with his eyes to study the landscape of the Force.

He stood motionless, everything around him was deadly calm, as if he had breathed stillness into the very air. He exhaled evenly and the edges of the light blurred as he allowed his eyes to unfocus, stretching out with his feelings, searching for direction. If the Force needed words he would have asked, "We have come, what do you want from us?" Instead he stood in utter silence, waiting.

Time passed measured only by the lengthening of his shadow as Qui-  
Gon continued to stand in perfect stillness. But no thought took form, no feeling prevailed, the Force was bright and steady all around him but showed no definition and took no shape.

It was hot, the temperature had fallen but a few degrees since the mid-afternoon and the air was heavy and close. Worry clung to him like the heat, and the enlightenment he sought eluded him. The future was as impenetrable as the glare from the setting sun; or maybe he was just out of the habit of looking. Many Jedi spent their lives looking forward, Qui-Gon had never been one of them. If you listened closely the Force was present in every moment and in all things. It spoke to him in the shape of the light, the tenor of a voice, in a glance or feature of a face. It said, _look here, trust me, take this step_. He did not need to see the end of the journey before he began.

Qui-Gon turned his focus instead to his padawan. Foggy awareness along their bond, tentative but persistent since the battle this morning, told him that Obi-Wan had finally slipped from drug induced unconsciousness to natural sleep. Tension eased from his muscles and he wondered how he had not noticed it before. He knew he should go inside, they would need to shut the gates soon, and yet he lingered and continued to look out into the distance.

He was uncertain how much time had passed when he realized he was no longer alone. The doctor had come to stand quietly beside him, he did not turn or acknowledge her presence. She was the first to break the silence.

"I thought you might like to know that Obi-Wan is doing fine. The surgery went well. He is resting now and most likely will sleep until morning. The poor kid looks as if he could use it."

When Qui-Gon did not respond she continued her voice low and full of concern.

"He faces a difficult recovery, the muscle damage was severe. He will need a regular routine of exercise and therapy if his leg is to become fully functional again. It will not be easy."

Qui-Gon answered without turning, eyes still on the horizon. "Obi-Wan will do whatever is necessary for a full recovery. I will make sure of it."

She drew her hand across her forehead wiping away beads of perspiration, irritation rising in the dead heat of the evening.

"You are a hard man, Jinn. Are all Jedi this unfeeling? He is still a boy, in case you hadn't noticed." Exhaustion and guarded emotion underscored the doctor's hard tone. Battered hope and weary compassion endured, though she grew tired of caring too much and she had yet to decide if she could trust him. Qui-Gon heard the uncertainty in her voice.

He sensed she had not always been so wary, her trust had once been easily given, but time and circumstances had changed that. He understood the betrayal she must have felt when they had abandoned her here with so many to care for.

No, she did not trust him and she did not approve of him. He had immediately liked her anyway.

"I know my apprentice, he will do what he must." He faced her finally and let her see his real concern. But he was not prepared to discuss his complex feelings regarding his padawan with a stranger, no matter how much he liked her. "How is Eiva?"

At the mention of the girl the doctor's attitude softened slightly, her arms remained defensively folded across her chest, but she relaxed her stance and when she spoke her voice was thoughtful. "I gave her a sedative. She is uninjured, but dehydrated and exhausted. She is a remarkable girl. I found her reorganizing the medical supply room, much to the chagrin of my head supply clerk."

The ghost of a smile was gone as soon as it came, her eyes quickly clouded and she turned away, working hard to suppress raw emotions. Her voice shook with anger when she spoke, "She deserves a better future than the one she has been dealt."

Qui-Gon understood that behind her anger there was fear. Fear of caring too deeply for those in her care, knowing she could not save them. Fear of standing helplessly by while everything she cared for was destroyed. Fear that soon the hopelessness and the anger would destroy her soul before the disease claimed her body.

Qui-Gon watched with compassion as she struggled to contain her emotions, though they had spent little time together, he felt as if he knew her. He understood how difficult it was to begin again after your trust had been broken.

He started to speak, but she put up her hand. She had recovered her composure and began speaking in a formal tone. She said the words quickly, afraid that if she stopped she would not begin again and the moment would be lost.

"Master Jinn, I would like to start over. This is a bad business and we got off to a bad start. I am truly grateful for all you have done, without that power supply we would most certainly have been lost. We could not have survived much longer."

She held out her hand. "Let me introduce myself, I am healer Marayanna Solini. I run this place and am responsible for the welfare of all of the patients here."

"We welcome you. I know it is not much, but all we have is yours to share and I will do whatever is possible to repay you for the sacrifice you have made for us."

Qui-Gon took the hand she offered and held it. "For myself and my padawan, I thank you. But there is no debt to repay, you owe us nothing. We are bound by the Jedi Code to serve, and directed by the will of the Force in this as in all things. I know the situation appears grave, but hope remains. I am sure of it. We will help you in any way we can."

She snorted in disbelieving laugher, but after a minute of studying the older Jedi her face softened. "You really believe that don't you?"

He had no gift of prescience; the future had never been his forte. He could not explain to her why or how he knew, but somehow he was certain his young apprentice had a destiny to fulfill far beyond this little blue moon. His feelings spoke to him of life and the future and not of suffering and death. It was not something he could explain, he hardly understood it himself.

So he said nothing, but stood with her in companionable silence as they watched the sun sink lower in the brilliant sky. As the light quickly faded, the doctor tensed. "We should get inside, it is time to shut the gates and light the power grid."

With one last look to the horizon, Qui-Gon let go of his desire for answers, and his questions about the future. It had always been his way to live in the moment and in this one he had much to be thankful for, Obi-Wan was alive and would recover, whatever else came they would face together.

A whisper of a breeze stirred the quiet hush of the evening, breaking the sullen stillness. It gently touched Qui-Gon's face and moved on, leaving behind an air of hope and promise. He was well aware of the gift he had been given and it was enough, to look beyond the moment would discredit it. The future he would leave to the Force.


	19. Chapter 19

Obi-Wan lay on his sleep couch half awake, trying vainly to hold on to the last remnants of a half forgotten dream, until thoughts of the day rushed in making further sleep impossible. Still he did not get up. He lay under the warmth of the blanket allowing wakefulness to come gradually. He kept perfectly still, his breathing steady and regular, and watched his master through hooded eyelids, pretending to be asleep. A trick that rarely worked but that Obi-Wan continued to attempt on a regular basis.

Qui-Gon sat cross legged on the smooth stone floor, soft morning light pooling around him from the open window at his back, deep in meditation. Obi-Wan studied him through half open eyes, his attention naturally drawn to his master as there was little else of interest in the room. It was small and sparsely furnished, two beds, a table and chairs, a small worn rug on the floor and the blankets on the beds where its only comforts.

The scene was familiar. It was the same every morning, from the first day Obi-Wan woke after his surgery and each of the seven days since. Obi-Wan tried at first to wake as early as his master, but he had finally given up, each day he would force his eyes open an hour earlier only to find his master already deep in meditation.

Qui-Gon never meditated in the same spot, sometimes in front of the window as he was now, often in the center of the room, or just as likely in any other open space the small room provided. But always on the hard floor, never on the rug.

Why did he prefer the cold uncomfortable floor? Obi-Wan wondered drowsily letting his mind to wander, refusing to allow his thoughts to focus knowing it would bring wakefulness and discovery. But of course the rug was Obi-Wan's favorite spot to meditate.

"Meditation is about turning inward, it has little to do with your external surroundings. A Jedi should be able to meditate in any circumstance and under any conditions, with or without his rug."

_Caught again!_ Obi-Wan flew out of bed. His leg had healed nicely, slowing him not at all, a little stiffness the only reminder of his injury.

"Yes, Master. I will be ready in a minute, Master."

He grabbed his clothes and hurried to the fresher. Though he usually preferred warm water to wash, this morning he opted for the cold. He was still a little groggy and his master would not be pleased if he lacked the proper focus, some things did not change. Although it seemed that everything else about his life had been turned upside down.

He splashed cold water on his face, trying hard not to think about his friends back at the temple and what they might be doing right now. He had promised himself he would not give in to despair. For the most part he succeeded. Exercise and meditation were familiar things that he clung to, as well as his master's patient instruction and calm manner. The hard work almost made things easier, at least it gave him a way to focus his energy, by day's end he was exhausted and his muscles ached. He could think of little else but his sleep couch, unless of course it was his dinner.

Qui-Gon lived each day with quiet acceptance as if nothing had changed and Obi-Wan tried hard to emulate his master's steady calm. At times it almost seemed as if they were back at the temple. In the morning they meditated for hours, followed by a strenuous workout designed to strengthen the damaged muscles in Obi-Wan's leg. The workout continued until Qui-Gon was satisfied with the boy's progress and the Jedi master's expectations, somewhere just short of perfection, were met.

In the afternoon Obi-Wan was ordered to rest while his master helped out in the main part of the clinic. It was only yesterday that Qui-Gon had finally agreed to his padawan's repeated requests to be allowed to leave his room and accompany his master. He was really almost fully recovered and starting to get a little restless.

Obi-Wan had been surprised by the hum of activity just beyond his doorway. Recovering in the quiet of his room he had been completely unaware of the busy pace in the surrounding clinic. There was plenty of work to be done and Obi-Wan felt guilty for the days he had been idle. The medical equipment was old and in constant need of repair. There were patients to care for and meals to make, everyone who was able helped out if their health allowed.

Eiva was everywhere, ordering everyone about, the patients, the staff, the doctors, _his master_. But behind the demands and her brusque manner there was steady compassion and a real desire to help. When she was pleased, which was rare, her face lit up with such a rush of honest warm emotion, that many worked hard to meet her exacting standards. She was harder on herself than anyone else.

She checked on Obi-Wan daily, but had little time to talk. She would examine his leg, straighten the bed and tidy his room, patently ignoring his protests that he could do it himself. She would occasionally take an evening meal with the Jedi, but rushed off soon after eating. It was odd, but for the first time since Obi-Wan had met her, she seemed happy.

He was the only one who seemed to feel out of place, though he worked hard not to show his fear and doubt. The acceptance and trust that came so easily to his master seemed impossible for the young Jedi to achieve. Obi-Wan sometimes wondered if his master could sense his uncertainty, but Qui-Gon betrayed nothing with his usual calm reserve.

I am a Jedi, Obi-Wan told himself yet again. I will trust and follow the Force. _And I will not disappoint my master. _Cold water trickling down his neck drew his attention back to the moment and he realized he had been standing at the sink for some time.

He hurried back to join his master, considering the hard floor just briefly before dropping down to his usual place on the rug in front of his master. He prepared himself for meditation, stretching the stiffness out of his leg then with an exhaling breath he closed his eyes and relaxed into position.

Obi-Wan tried to turn his focus inward, but his skin pricked with the unmistakable sensation of being watched. He breathed again and minutely corrected his position, but moments later he could still feel his master watching him. _Maybe he wasn't joking about the rug._ He opened his eyes to ask if he should move, but Qui-Gon spoke first.

"Obi-Wan, our morning meditation can wait."

"Master?"

"We need to talk, padawan"

Obi-Wan turned his eyes away uncertainly before he caught himself and forced himself to look back. "Yes, Master."

"It is time you tell me exactly what happened after you were taken from the ship."

Obi-Wan breathed a little easier. A report. Nothing unusual.

He took a breath and collected his thoughts before he began. "I must have been unconscious for a long time, a day, possibly more. When I woke up I was in a holding cell on the raiders' ship. My captors had already discovered that Eiva was not the girl they wanted, but they still believed that I was the governor's son."

He hesitated for a moment considering, though a Jedi strove to be objective, personal observations were not discouraged. "I do not believe they were evil people, Master, at least not always. They had lost their children and they believed governor Hanla was responsible. The husband did not intend any harm to come to us."

Qui-Gon smiled at this confirmation of what he had always believed about his padawan. Not many had the compassion or desire to excuse their would-be killers. "Continue."

Obi-Wan told how he and Eiva had made their escape, his voice shaking slightly with emotion when he told how their attackers had been destroyed. Qui-Gon listened quietly, occasionally prompting with a question and stopping Obi-Wan twice to make him recount with greater precision and detail.

"And that was when you found us, and saved us from the Bala and then we came here."

Qui-Gon knew from the dissonant flatness along their bond that Obi-Wan was shielding his feelings. He was well within his rights to admonish his apprentice, but knew it was unnecessary, the boy worked hard to please him and Qui-Gon was already well aware of the blame and self-doubt his padawan struggled against daily.

He too had known the stranglehold of guilt, the seeds of doubt that started small and hidden, growing unchecked until they smothered and shackled you at every step. He admired the boy's perseverance, but he could stand aside no longer.

"Obi-Wan, I want you to remember the precise moment you made the decision to take Ronli's place on the transport. What were you feeling? What made you act as you did? Think carefully, this is important."

"I don't know. I want to believe that the Force guided me, but I am not sure." His eyes dropped to the floor where he found he was twisting a loose thread from the carpet between his fingers. He spoke quietly, shame blended with the small sadness of his voice, "But it cannot be true because we ended up here."

"Padawan," Qui-Gon's voice was stern. "Think only of the moment."

Obi-Wan stilled his hands and closed his eyes, remembering. "I was upset. A part of me believed that you left me behind because you had regretted your decision to take me back, that you could not bring yourself to trust me again."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long time. He was filled with the emotions of that moment and wanted to make sure his voice was steady before he continued. "I did not know what to do, and I was afraid. I could not let go of the fear, but I kept trying. I breathed it away as I have been taught then suddenly I knew what needed to be done. I had no thought of how it would work or what would happen next, but I knew in my heart what I must do."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, shining with hope and searching for confirmation in his master's face. "The Force was telling me that?"

He saw nothing but assurance in his master's eyes. The young Jedi considered it for a moment, wanting to believe, but his face clouded.

"But in my heart I wanted desperately to please you. I wanted you to see I was willing to do anything to be a Jedi again, to be your padawan again. How can I be sure that it was the will of the Force that guided me, and not just my own desire to make things right?"

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan gently. "Is it so impossible that the will of the Force and the will of your heart be the same?"

Obi-Wan looked at his master uncertainly, his eyes dark with doubt and unhappiness.

"Obi-Wan, you wanted to be a Jedi, so you acted like a Jedi. What you did was selfless and brave, as a Jedi should be. You sacrificed your own safety to ensure the safety of others. It is not a selfish desire to want so desperately to do what is brave and good. Both your heart and the Force can call you to do what is right. One does not negate the other. "

A slight crease appeared between Obi-Wan's brow as he struggled with his wavering doubt, "But Master Yoda says to truly know the Force we must lose ourselves, we must leave behind our personal needs and desires."

"Yes, padawan, a life devoted to following the will of the Force calls for many personal sacrifices. We leave our families, we take no possessions, we travel from place to place forming few attachments, seeking out the things that others avoid, often living our lives amid war and hunger and greed. There is little room in such a life for our own desires."

"The Force demands much, but it does not demand that we be untrue to ourselves. Examine your heart, if your desire is true, the Force will not be far away."

"But how can what I want be anything but small and unimportant to the great power of the Force, when there are so many others whose need is much greater."

"You underestimate the true power of the Force, padawan. You are binding it down with the limitations of your own mind. It is not limited by rules or laws nor bound even by the Jedi code. The Force can bring down cities and tyrants and in the same breath land a seed on the only patch of fertile soil on a barren planet. It is as powerful and endless as the hopes and desires of the living things that bind it together, good and evil, large and small, and we are very much a part of that."

"Then why is it sometimes so hard to know and accept the will of the Force?"

"At times we are blind to the truth in our own hearts." For a moment Qui-Gon's voice sounded distant and grave, but when Obi-Wan looked up his master's face was serene and thoughtful.

The master studied his padawan for a long moment. Obi-Wan looked at him expectantly, his blue eyes pensive, but shining with a brightness that had been missing these past few days. Qui-Gon could see that he was ready.

"Padawan, when you were taken, I did not know where to turn. I went to the governor of Senali hoping to find answers. I discovered that the pendant you wore held a tracking device and with a receiver I was able to track the bounty hunter's ship to the Scolia system."

Obi-Wan was quiet for a minute, thinking, "But the pendant must have been destroyed when Van Galin's ship was destroyed. You must have thought…" his voice trailed off, his eyes questioning as he searched his master's face.

"No, padawan, I knew you were alive."

"But how did you know we had crashed on the moon."

"Patience, padawan."

"Sorry, Master."

"From the moment I arrived in the Scolia system, the call of the Force was strong, drawing me here to this moon. The will of the Force was clear and I knew where I must go. I hoped at first I would find you here, but was told that was impossible."

"And yet you came?" Obi-Wan's eyes were wide with the sudden realization. "You came because the Force led you here. You did not come to rescue me."

The revelation left him breathless and numb, he was not overcome with emotion only because he did not know what emotion to feel. He wondered that he did not feel betrayal, but all he really felt was relief. He stared at Qui-Gon, dazed.

Obi-Wan was startled by the breadth of feeling he saw in the worn familiar face of his master, the mask of Jedi stoicism had slipped revealing powerful emotions. He had to work hard to identify the feelings bared on Qui-Gon's rugged features, joy intertwined with grief, sorrow tempered with peace. But even the strongest emotions were softened and suffused with the soft light of acceptance. Obi-Wan sensed no regret and no apology. His master offered him nothing but truth and compassion. Obi-Wan's amazement settled into a single certainty. This was what he wanted to be, this Jedi in front of him. A Jedi like his master, powerful and true.

They regarded each other in silence for a long time.

Qui-Gon examined each of his feelings under the watchful eyes of his apprentice. He resisted the urge to tell his padawan how he too had failed to recognize the will of the Force in the will of his own heart, how he had once again been blind to the true nature of their connection through the Force, and how he had grieved for the sacrifice he had been called to make. He let these emotions go in a breath. They were unimportant now and would not help the boy. You were called to be his teacher, he reminded himself. Now teach.

"Obi-Wan, it is time to have done with fear and doubt."

The boy's face flushed red and his eyes dropped to study his hands, balling into fists in his lap. With an effort he unclenched them and looked up, a plea for help in his eyes. "I am trying, Master."

"Obi-Wan, imagine you are standing alone on a precipice, towering over a great unknowable abyss. You fight for balance because to fall from your narrow ledge means certain death. Day passes into night and still you must stand perfectly still or tumble into the unknown. Dawn breaks and you are completely shrouded by a great mist, obscuring everything below. The Force beckons and offers you hope. Take a step, it calls, and you will live."

"You try to believe, but to do so you must forget all you previously accepted as truth. Your fear strangles you and you do nothing. The harder you struggle to believe the more entangled you become in your doubt. You use every ounce of your strength to overcome your fear and believe, even as the ground erodes around you and exhaustion sets in. And still you do not believe and you are lost."

"Padawan, I tell you this to remind you of what you already know."

"There is no try."

"Yes, padawan."

"But.."

"Padawan, it is up to you to find your own truth, I cannot find it for you. But find it you must or you will be lost."

Obi-Wan swallowed against the hard lump rising in his throat and turned away from the compassion in his master's gaze. He knew from experience that his frustration would soon turn to anger and that would not help him. He struggled for self control. Everything his master said was true, hadn't he spent his entire life devoted to understanding these truths? But somehow everything that rang clear and true at home in the temple was now all muddled and confused.

The call of the Force was strong, he could only now admit it to himself. But he had stubbornly clung to his doubt and told himself that he had not heard. It was safer to grasp hold of something solid than to let go and be carried away in uncertainty. Fear only made his fight more desperate.

Jedi wisdom, the wisdom of his master and the masters who had come before, told him that the only way to conquer his uncertainty was to let go. Solid ground, reason and logic were the illusions, the way of the Force the only truth.

He knew all of this.

Obi-Wan wondering if it were really possible to just let go, he closed his eyes and tested his feelings and found it was like the first breathless moments before of diving into cold water, better done all at once instead of enduring slow torture.

He had much he was afraid to lose, his master, his friends, his life as a Jedi, all that he loved and revered was so close and fragile he could not bear to let it go. You must, he told himself or it will all have been for nothing. Yet like a drowning man he clung to anything familiar in his struggle, even that which he feared the most, failure and darkness.

Let it go. Nothing matters, not even your failure.

His life contracted into a single moment, the Force whispered _believe_, and he found that he did.

His past, his struggles and triumphs seemed at once to be critical and compelling and at the same time insignificant and unimportant. The feeling was powerful and strange and yet he found he was unafraid. The Force was bright around him and he was safe

Never had he know such peace and contentment but he knew he could not stay, not yet. Life called him, the voice of his master, quiet but insistent, was pulling him back. He hesitated a final moment, afraid to lose the refuge he had found, but turned at last toward the sound.

"Obi-Wan?"

His eyes flew open and he was surprised to find himself still seated on the floor in front of his master. The light in the room had shifted and he was suddenly aware that several hours had passed. _Impossible_. He breathed and tentatively tested his newfound freedom. The sense of strength and peace he had found though dispersed, had held. The relief was staggering.

Joy, pure and undiluted filtered their bond, making Qui-Gon smile. He wondered how he had thought of sacrifice and sorrow when all he had suffered had been swept away by the look on a young boy's face. The rest no longer mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

Morning was Eiva's favorite time of day, she loved the cool crisp air and the feeling of new beginnings, before the heat and cares of the day weighed everything down, slowed her step and made her remember. She walked the near empty corridors of the clinic with steady purpose, quiet and sure, her head full of activity, thinking no further into the future than the day ahead and running through mental lists of the many things that needed to be done.

The sound stopped her dead, it wasn't loud but resonated on the air sending a tremor of fear through her. The powerful hum of a lightsaber would be forever imprinted on her memory after that horrible night in the forest. Eiva dropped the box of supplies she was carrying and ran down the empty hallway to the open window. She looked out breathlessly on the courtyard below.

At a glance she could tell that Obi-Wan was in trouble, he was backed into a corner fighting hard, concentration lined his young face. With no room to maneuver Obi-Wan was forced to be on the defensive, only just managing to block and parry against the lethal attack. Eiva gripped the window ledge anxiously, swallowing the urge to cry out. Then suddenly, unbelievably, Obi-Wan was flying, somersaulting mid-air and landing several meters behind his attacker, stepping immediately to the offensive from the landing. But Qui-Gon had already turned and countered with his own renewed assault, driving his apprentice back once more.

She continued to watch the Jedi duel, and even though she knew they were just practicing, she caught herself flinching as Qui-Gon's lightsaber sliced the air where Obi-Wan's head had been a breath before. She had to remind herself of the days she had watched the older Jedi gently tend to his injured apprentice. The images were hard to reconcile with the aggressive unrelenting attack unfolding before her. They were family, Eiva told herself, or something like it. The Jedi master would never harm his apprentice.

"Remarkable, isn't it." The healer, Marayanna, had come to watch at the window beside her. "So beautiful and graceful, it almost makes you forget the danger."

Eiva did not need to be reminded of the fatal power of a lightsaber, it was something she would never forget. She turned from the window at last and went back to retrieve the box of supplies she had dropped. She was anxious to get them put away, the patients would be waking up soon.

And, she admitted to herself with her usual honesty, she wanted to escape from the watchfulness of the healer. Eiva admired Marayanna a great deal, but she had seen a look in the doctor's eyes that reminded her of her father. She had already disappointed enough people.

"Eiva, I want you to come look at something in my lab."

"But I need to restock the supply closet and soon it will be time for morning meds."

"Let the medical droids take care of that, this is important." Marayanna's tone was gentle, but there was an underlying urgency in her voice that was unmistakable.

"And my patients aren't?" Eiva hoped her tone was angry enough to dissuade the doctor from following her as she turned and stalked away.

She was wrong. The healer was nothing if not determined. Marayanna was tall and in a few long strides she caught up to the young girl, grabbing her arm to hold her and make her listen. "I know how you hate to leave the patients' care to the droids. If I had my way we would not use them at all, but this cannot wait. I will help you with the patients when we are done. Please, Eiva. It won't take long."

They stood staring at each other in the middle of the hallway, a closed look hiding whatever emotions Eiva might be feeling.

Eiva looked down at her arm and up at the doctor without saying a word. The hard look in the girl's eyes made Marayanna drop her hold at once.

"Look, Eiva. I don't know how else to ask. I am no good at begging, but I need your help. There is no one else here who has your experience or intuition. I know you lack formal training, but insight is not something that can be taught."

Eiva remained stubbornly silent, but she hadn't moved, so the healer persevered. "I've been watching you. I see how you are with my patients and that is not something they can teach in school. You have something special and my gut tells me you can do more than treat diseases. With your help I can solve this problem and save these people."

Her tone had risen in frustration and she gave Eiva a challenging look, desperate to find a way to reach the girl. "Throw away your own talent and your own future if you want to, but don't take these people with you. You are their only hope because gods help me I cannot do it myself."

Eiva flushed red and looked away, struggling with many hidden emotions until finally of all things her curiosity won out. She said nothing but nodded her head in silent response. When the doctor set off down the hall, she followed reluctantly behind.

After a few turns, they passed through a set of unmarked pressure-seal doors into a small antechamber. The doors hissed closed behind them automatically, and Eiva knew there was no turning back. This was a moment she had been dreading.

The hair on her body stood up with a slight tingling sensation, the only sign of the electromagnetic pulse used to purify the room and its occupants of any outside contaminants. The inner doors slid silently open and revealed a small room, immaculately clean, and brightly lit with artificial light.

Eiva was not sure what she had expected her reaction to be, she had not been in a medical lab since her father's death. She stepped warily into the room and looked around taking in a deep breath to steady her shaky nerves. She smiled to herself even as tears blurred the already stark room to an unintelligible mass of white. She knew it was impossible, even the air was meticulously stripped of impurities, but it smelled like home.

Marayanna seemed not to notice her hesitation and was already activating the monitor at a lab station, pulling up images on the screen.

"Do you know what this is?" Marayanna pointed to a screen swirled with color interlaced with wiry twig like black strands.

Eiva hastily wiped her eyes on her sleeve and went forward, her misgivings forgotten. She studied the slide with interest and a keen eye. "It is an active SIB2 virus. The X strain, the virus we are all infected with."

"And this?" The doctor waived her hand in front of a sensor at the bottom of the screen and another image appeared.

"That is the same virus in stasis."

"Excellent." Marayanna allowed herself a small smile. "That is how we have survived so long, the virus is normally swift and deadly, but we have had some success rendering it harmless by putting it to sleep you could say. We just cannot figure out how to make it last. One or two terms of hibernation is all we have managed.

Her voice was matter of fact, "That was my tissue sample, it shows the virus in the last stages of hibernation."

She turned away from the screen and gave Eiva a considering look. "You should reconsider your decision to become a healer or a medical scientist, you have the head on your shoulders for it."

Eiva shrugged, it seemed pointless to even argue. It would take years of training.

"Come over here, I want to show you another sample I collected this morning."

The healer indicated another terminal where an image was already displayed on the screen. Eiva guessed that the doctor had studied it for quite some time.

She was immediately reminded of something her father would do when faced with a difficult problem or stumped by the progress of a new disease. He would leave a sample up on a screen for days, often coming back to in during the course of the day, suddenly interrupting conversations with colleagues or dinner with his daughter to go back for another look to confirm or dispel whatever theory his brilliant mind had been quietly formulating. Many times she had found him in his lab in the middle of the night staring thoughtfully at the slides or formulas, nodding absentmindedly when she told him to go to bed.

Eiva had always known that even when seeming to listen attentively to his daughter, his mind was usually hard at work on some complex theory or formula. She had never resented his preoccupation. She had not inherited his true genius, but she truly loved working at his side and sharing his excitement at each new discovery. His entire life had been devoted to healing people and he loved the work. She had wanted to be just like him.

Eiva studied the sample just briefly before she answered.

"This is completely normal, except the analyzer shows a high concentration of an unidentifiable substance. That is the reason for the gray swirls on the graphical display."

"I had never seen that before either, but Master Jinn assures me it is quite normal for a Jedi, even a young one, like this patient. They are called midiclorians. We don't have the specialized equipment needed to isolate and identify it correctly. They are present in a very few individuals at birth and do not grow or diminish with age.

"So this must be Obi-Wan's sample?"

"It is."

"But there is no sign of the virus?"

"Exactly."

Eiva leaned against the table to steady herself. She looked more closely at the image just to make sure she had not been mistaken. But further inspection revealed no sign of the infection. She realized she was smiling, she almost felt like laughing out loud, it was a good feeling. At last something good had happened in her life that was real, real enough to touch.

She had grown close to Obi-Wan in the short time they had known each other and cared deeply about him. Eiva would be sad to see him go, but impatiently turned aside the selfish thought. He would be free, he would live. It was almost too much to take in at once.

"So the Jedi are immune."

With another flick of her hand, Marayanna brought up one more image. It had the same swirling irregularities as Obi-Wan's but this one clearly showed the ugly black stem like structure of the virus in the first stages of stasis.

"But I don't understand." Eiva sunk to a chair trying hard to sort it out. The sample obviously belonged to Qui-Gon. "Why..?"

"Oh…" Her voice was dull and flat. Obi-Wan would not be leaving.

She had seen enough of the two Jedi to know that their connection was strong, they were more than master and pupil, they were father and son. Nothing would persuade Obi-Wan to leave his master here to die, to go in search of a better future for himself. He would know the pain of failing to save the father he loved, and then the future would not matter.

Marayanna put her hands on Eiva's shoulders and shook her gently. "There is something more." She waited to make sure Eiva understood.

"You are not infected with the virus either."

"That is why I brought you here. I want you to work with me to solve this mystery. Something has happened to you and Obi-Wan to make you immune to infection. We will need to go through your history, where you have been together, what could have caused this to happen. You hold the key to our salvation."

Eiva looked up at Marayanna for the first time. A familiar light burned in the healer's eyes. For once Eiva did not look away.

She had just been told she would live, but surprisingly that was not the source of her newfound feelings of hope. Something had changed for her, and it was more than a second chance at life. She was starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, that life might be worth living.

For so long she had avoided anything that might remind her of her father and their time together. She believed her precious memories of her father were too fragile to stand the overwhelming power of her anguish, so she had buried them where they would be safe and had run from all that was dear and familiar. She had used anger as her shield, anger at the man who destroyed her father, anger at all who had blamed him, and anger at herself for leaving him.

Eiva looked around the lab, much of it achingly familiar, but it lacked the presence her father had brought to any room he entered. No, this wasn't home. She could not bring back what she had lost, but maybe she could make her own way. She had been given a chance to begin again, maybe she could start by helping save people, just as her father had always done.

She turned back to Marayanna and asked a question she already knew the answer to, "When do we begin?"


	21. Chapter 21

_This is impossible_, Eiva told herself for perhaps the twentieth time, resisting the urge to throw something. But she was impatient even with her own frustration. She roused herself with a shake of her head and a sigh, and began again, concentrating on the screen before her once more, pulling up image after image, searching for a pattern.

She had been through these so many times she could close her eyes and reproduce the images in her mind down to the finest detail. She was wasting time, there was just nothing here.

She sighed and sat back in her chair, chewing thoughtfully on the stylus in her hand, frowning. For days now she and the healer, Marayanna, had worked non-stop, poring over tissue and blood samples, studying history and genetic structures, searching unsuccessfully for the puzzle piece that would make sense of it all, the piece that she and Obi-Wan shared, the thread that somehow tied them together. Eiva wished her father were here.

It was time for a break. Eiva tilted her head to one side, stretching the tired muscles in her neck and glanced across the room to where Obi-Wan sat cross legged on the floor, eyes closed, brows drawn together in concentration. In his lap was the tiny prism casing from the lab's most powerful microscope. He held his hand outstretched over the small silver box, his fingers extended just above but not touching the smooth surface.

Somewhere inside the unassuming palm sized metal box was a single prism filament, too small to see without the aid of powerful equipment. The strand was really a chain of organic light-emitting particles that allowed scientists a glimpse into the mysterious world of subatomic matter.

In the corner of the lab, the massive machinery that housed the filament sat unused and useless. Somehow the tiny prism at its core had become dislodged; even a hair out of alignment rendered the microscope inoperable. Hard to believe that the power of such an imposing piece of equipment lay in a single insubstantial thread.

Eiva had worked hard to hide her skepticism of Obi-Wan's offer to repair it. Even with the proper tools, to be found only on the far side of the galaxy for a price Eiva could not even begin to imagine, the precision required to place the filament was almost incomprehensible. She had not discouraged his attempt in truth because she was grateful for his presence in the lab. He had a calming influence on her.

Obi-Wan had been silent for more than an hour and he had yet to touch the fiber casing. Eiva wondered if maybe he had given up.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, a brilliant flash of blue that caught her gawking. His face lit with a delighted grin. Had it been anyone else she would have turned away, put them at a safe distance with a biting comment or disdainful glare. But something about this young Jedi let her be herself, she did not have to hide from Obi-Wan. Eiva found herself returning his wide smile.

He was on his feet and in one smooth movement dropped the small box into her hands. "Try it now."

She could only stare. _Surely it was not possible_? He's a Jedi, remember. Impossible just did not seem to apply.

"P12?" A small silver and red equipment droid at her elbow blinked to life, rotating toward her expectantly. "Please return this housing to the prism scope and run through the start up alignment cycle."

The droid took the piece from her hand and turned it over and over in its pincher like claw. She thought she heard skepticism in the hum and buzz of its cursory analysis. It stopped suddenly and let out a long low whistle. Then with a click and a resounding beep the droid spun on its wheels and glided smoothly to the large ugly machine on the far side of the lab and began the complicated process of placing the prism.

Eiva stared at Obi-Wan in amazement. "So tell me, are all Jedi padawans perfect?"

Obi-Wan just laughed. "None of us are perfect, and I am far from it, one of the farthest. Just ask Qui-Gon. He can probably make you a list of everything I still have to learn.

"Hmmm, and you think he has all of the answers?" Eiva arched her eyebrows at him provokingly, but Obi-Wan ignored the look. He knew where this was going.

"Eiva," he said quietly, "we have been through this already. Qui-Gon did not ask me to stay, it was my own decision and I don't regret it. He respects that, why can't you?"

"If he truly cared about you he would _order_ you to leave."

"It would be pointless, I will not leave him. We have an understanding and I will not dishonor it. I will see him through this." His voice was low and steady, certain, as if his decision was already final.

_Oh!_ She fumed silently. _He is so stubborn!_ Well, he's not the only one. She was not about to give this up without a fight. "Obi-Wan, we do not know if this resistance to the virus will last. You must go while you still have the chance. You are quick enough to make it past the Ion shield, take the chance and escape.

Tears blurred her vision, but she did not look away. She was pleading. "You are special Obi-Wan Kenobi. You were meant for greater things. Honor your master's memory by living your life, not by throwing it away."

"You talk as if he's dead."

"You talk as if there's hope."

At this, Obi-Wan smiled unexpectedly. Eiva blinked away tears, as he came and sat beside her.

"And what about you," he asked quietly. "Would you come with me?"

She turned away impatiently, this was going no where.

"I can answer that for you. You will not leave these people either. So can we agree to leave it alone and not argue?"

"Who's arguing, you stubborn bull-headed gundark."

"Besides, I lack your finer debating skills."

She was laughing through her tears in spite of herself. "We can agree that you are an impossible pea-brained son of a nerf herder"

"Quite possibly." He had said it jokingly, but instantly regretted it when he saw the change in her expression.

Eiva stopped laughing and looked at him intently. Again, he knew before she spoke exactly what was coming but was somehow still unprepared for the impact of her words when it came.

"You don't know anything about your family do you?" She asked quietly.

"Eiva." He was warning her not to continue.

He did not want to discuss this, but she refused to let it go, even after she saw the bright pain in his eyes. It might be his only chance. If maybe, just maybe she could convince him that there were others who needed him, far away from this wretched little moon.

Besides, he deserved to know. "It's all in here." She patted the datapad on the table in front of her.

As soon as communications had been re-established with the main planet, Marayanna had asked the governor to request Obi-Wan's complete family history from the Jedi Temple. Genetic information was key to their investigation. Yoda had instructed the archivists to comply and the information had been sent immediately.

"No one would fault you for looking. No one _should_ fault you." She was going to say more, but the look on his face stopped her.

"You don't understand, Eiva." Obi-Wan wanted to explain, he wanted to find the words and the wisdom that would make the pity in her eyes go away and make his hands stop trembling. But there were no words that could make her understand what it meant to him to be Jedi. It was impossible to explain to her how something as natural and right as breathing was at the same time so difficult, the hardest thing he had ever done.

He did not need to see her face to know her expression had not changed, determination rolled of her like waves of heat from a blast furnace. She was trying to help him the only way she knew how. No, he did not think she would understand.

Eiva watched his struggle and was sorry for the pain she had caused, but she would not back down. She could not imagine what her life would have been without her father, even if all she had left were memories. Obi-Wan might never be given another chance to find out.

She silently pushed the data pad toward him.

Obi-Wan's hands dropped to his lap. Then he quickly jammed them into his pockets as if he had to find something to do with them or else they might take hold of the pad against his will.

Suddenly the darkness on his face lightened and the tension eased out of his features, smoothing the worried crease between his brows. He seemed to have found his footing. He pulled something from his pocket, turned it over once before his hand closed protectively over it and he finally spoke.

"Eiva, I barely remember my birth family." There was a slight tremor in his voice. "I have lost the memory of my mother's face." He looked up at her and the bare blue desolation in his eyes almost made her turn away. But he was not really looking at her, he was remembering. "Sometimes I think I can see her eyes or hear her laughter, but I am not sure if they are real or from my dreams."

He paused and looked down at the object in his hands before he continued. "But I remember the feelings and I know they are real. I know she loved me." He cleared his throat. "Loves me," he corrected.

"That can never be taken away from me." He looked up at her, his eyes still bright with emotion, but he was calmer now. "And that is what I choose to hold on to."

Eiva could say nothing. She tried to draw a breath, but her throat constricted with mixed feelings of sorrow and compassion and admiration. They sat in silence for a long time, each sorting through different emotions. When it was finally possible to breathe again she said, "Alright, Obi-Wan. I will respect your wishes. Just remember you can always change your mind."

"I won't."

And somehow she knew he wouldn't.

"I am so sorry Obi-Wan, I would never do anything to hurt you." She reached for his hand and realized he was still holding something. At her enquiring look, he opened his closed fist and showed her. It was a rock. He dropped it into her outstretched hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was a gift from Qui-Gon on my thirteenth birthday." It seemed a lifetime ago. "I thought I had lost it when the raiders captured us, but Qui-Gon returned it to me the morning he found us."

She turned the stone over in her hands and studied it thoughtfully. It was beautiful, but not really that different from thousands of other rocks. Still, she wondered…

"Eiva?"

"Hmmm?" Obi-Wan must have been talking to her but she had been lost in thought and had not heard a word he had said.

He snatched his rock from her hands and with a comment about manners resembling a nerf herder's headed toward the door, laughing at her.

"Me?" She laughed distractedly too, though she was suddenly anxious to get back to work. "Actually, I've read your file and your ancestors make nerf herders look refined. I happen to know you come from a long line of stubborn thick skulled halfwits."

Obi-Wan turned and flashed her a brilliant grin, "Well then you've already solved it."

Eiva looked at him puzzled, "Solved what?"

"What we share in common."

She looked around for something to throw at him, but he was already out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it has taken so long. _I will finish this I promise!_

&

It was late, well past midnight as improbable as that seemed if you glanced at the window. Shutters pulled tight and heavy drapery drawn and still fine white rays of artificial day seeped through, exposing the random movement of trace particles in the still air, giving the light the illusion of movement and substance. The blanket stuffed in the window casing helped some, but the light still found a way, even when he closed his eyes.

It was no different from any other night, and he knew the intense generator-powered lights burning bright as mid-day outside were necessary. The light kept them safe, so they could rest without fear. Yet despite this knowledge he still found himself wishing the light away, as if it were the real cause of his restlessness, as if total darkness could really ease away this unsettled feeling, subtle but persistent, that had plagued him all day.

Funny, the light had never bothered him like this before. And the room was quiet, too quiet. If he held his breath and listened hard he imagined he could hear the minute hum of the cooling mechanism running smoothly inside the datapad in his lap.

Just two in the long list of reasons why Obi-Wan Kenobi could not sleep.

He wrenched his attention back to the third lesson of advanced physics displayed on the view screen. He sat cross legged on his bed, back to the wall, the bluish white light from the datapad casting odd shadows on his face, magnifying the worried crease on his brow.

He had direct orders from Qui-Gon to get some sleep. His master would not be interested in his excuses, but maybe if he spent his time productively the transgression would be overlooked. Possibly, but not likely.

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh and allowed his focus to shift once again from the lesson in front of him, as he searched his feelings for the source of this nameless apprehension.

It was true he was worried about his master. Qui-Gon was sleeping in another part of the clinic tonight, the part of the clinic where the seriously ill patients were sent so they could be more closely monitored and cared for, the part of the clinic from which few ever returned.

The Jedi master was not in danger, not yet. He was still responding to the treatment the healer had prescribed, in fact the stasis of the virus in his system was holding better than was normally expected. Qui-Gon was spending the night in the monitoring unit voluntarily. He had been injected with an experimental drug Marayanna had developed to slow the growth of the virus once it emerged from stasis, an experiment she had abandoned even after it had shown some promise because of the damage the drug inflicted on the patient's immune system. Qui-Gon believed he could control the damage by a Force induced healing trance. The healer had not agreed.

After a battle that had raged one-sided for days, Qui-Gon had won the argument, it seemed to Obi-Wan by not actually arguing at all but more by quiet persistent stubbornness. And although Obi-Wan had silently sided with the healer, he had known all along she would never succeed. He had never actually known anyone who could bend the iron hard will of his master.

Yes, Obi-Wan was definitely worried about his master, although he worked hard to set it aside, because they had agreed to set it aside. It was there nonetheless and he did not need to look hard to find it. But that was a familiar feeling, fixed to him like a crooked shadow he could not shake loose.

This new feeling was different, shapeless and remote, just out of reach. Nothing definite, just a feeling that something was about to happen, something that would affect them all. Obi-Wan did not like it, not now, not while his master was out of reach, deep in a healing trance that it would be dangerous to break.

He had tried to talk to Qui-Gon about it earlier, but although his master had listened silently and questioned him closely the older Jedi sensed nothing, and it took more than an edgy padawan to deter the man once he had decided on a course of action. No, that discussion had gotten Obi-Wan no where, except to be sent to bed like a crechling.

With no warning his feeling of unease surged from a distant buzz to a live electric current coursing through him, jerking him to his feet and sending him stumbling toward the window, and the data pad skittering across the floor. After only two steps in that direction it felt wrong so he turned sharply, snatched his saber and belt from the table and fumbled them on, then pulling his boots on mid-stride he ran half falling toward the door.

He skid to a stop just outside when he hit the wall of light and stood uncertainly, his heart pounding in his chest though he had barely exerted himself. Not waiting for his eyes to adjust he squinted into the brightness, ignoring the stinging tears brought on by the harsh glare and scanned the area searching for some sign of a threat. Whatever it was he was looking for, he didn't find it.

There was just nothing there, everything was as it had always been, the main buildings of the clinic, the scattering of outbuildings, the wall and gate whole and secure. All was as it should be, but he knew he was missing something. Every detail of the yard was lit with painful perfect clarity yet he felt like a blind man unable to read the warning sign, about to step unwittingly into the riptide. He stamped his foot in frustration.

Calm. Be calm. And breathe. You do not need your eyes to see.

//Master?//

Listening he heard nothing in the stillness of their bond but his own call echoing back to him. The voice of his master just some trick of his memory. It was enough.

He took a breath and willed his heart to be still, and with monumental effort, shut his eyes. The relief was instant, but it only lasted a moment. Thousands of needle sharp points of light pierced the darkness showering toward him like a hyperspeed burst even as he clamped his eyelids tighter.

Again he breathed back his frustration and tried to focus, the Force was like a powerful tractor beam, pulling at him from all sides, demanding action. But which way to go? His feet felt heavy and his head ached from the piercing lights that seemed to be growing brighter even though his eyes were still closed. He wished Qui-Gon were here.

Obi-Wan tried hard to remember his training, he refused to move until he knew what was expected of him. He had been taught from a young age to let go of distraction and allow the Force would guide him. If only these lights in his head would go away, then maybe he could concentrate. In that instant he finally understood, the lights were not from the powerful generator, the light was the Force, shining like points of light in the night sky, like stars. Stars! That was it. He was supposed to be looking at stars!

He turned his gaze upward. The sky above though dark was suffused with light and rendered a dull gray, only a handful of stars were visible through the haze. The glare had washed away all but the brightest. Not good enough. He had to get out of the light. But how?

His first thought was the walls. Outside the gates it was pitch black, but leaving the compound would be sheer foolishness. He had to move higher.

The powerful lights burned down from a towering latticed metal framework perched atop the squat windowless equipment building that housed the clinic's power plant. Obi-Wan estimated the total height as easily that of a five story building, and toyed with the idea of jumping to the top, with the Force the distance would not be a problem. But the structure was tall and slender and jarring it might upset the balanced weight of the lights if he misjudged the distance. He would have to climb.

Obi-Wan ran his hands over the rough exterior of the building, the walls were not solid but lined with fine seams criss-crossing the surface between stacked blocks of duracrete. Easy enough to climb if you didn't mind holding on by your fingertips. He was halfway to the roof in seconds, relieved to finally be doing something, although to what purpose he hardly understood.

The last bit of climbing, where the flat roof cantilevered away from the walls, was a bit more tricky. With a quick lunge he caught hold of the drainage ledge and hung suspended for a moment to catch his breath, his entire weight supported by the tips of his fingers curled tightly around the narrow ledge. He further aggravated his precarious position by slowly swinging his feet forward and then back, his fingers straining as his body gained momentum. He released his hold just as his grip failed and launched himself into a flying back flip, easily clearing the overhang and landing cat-like on the roof. Climbing the metal scaffolding was easy, he scrambled up it in a flash.

At the very top he stood and looked out, each foot carefully balanced on a narrow rail and a feeling of calm washed over him and he wondered if the danger had passed.

Until he realized he was exactly where he was supposed to be. There!

A pinpoint of light like a distant star, moving with man-made purpose across the horizon. And then, as if it hit an invisible wall, it shattered in a shower of brilliance and was gone in an instant.

Obi-Wan was moving again even before the knowledge of what it meant was forming in his mind. A ship, logic told him it was a droid ship, but the Force told him otherwise.

He leapt from the tower and impulsively allowed himself one thrilling terror-filled soul cleansing second of free fall before using the Force to control his descent. The exhilarating rush broke his concentration and he misplaced his footing on the landing, rolling twice before planting his feet, feeling giddy and a little childish. Fleetingly grateful that his master was not here to witness the stunt that at very least would have earned him a stern warning glance.

He took off at a dead run toward the covered area that housed the clinic's transport vehicles. He would need something fast. And maneuverable, they would not open the gates even if he stopped to explain, and the rush of his blood made it understood there was no time to spare.

The medical clinic had little use for transports, no one wandered far beyond the walls, but Obi-Wan remembered seeing a speeder bike when he had toured the yard on one of the first days he had been well enough to go outside. It was an older model, but powerful. He thought it might do. It would have to.

A flick of one hand fired the bike's engines as, on impulse, he used the other hand to fill his pockets with spare fuel rods from a workbench. The speeder roared to life and unexpectedly lurched forward, the safety controls either malfunctioning or removed completely. Obi-Wan just managed to catch hold of a hand grip as the speeder rocketed past, and with a painful twist threw himself onboard, landing hard on the worn leather seat.

The bike bucked and rolled, like an untamed beast trying to rid itself of an unwelcome rider. Obi-Wan concentrated on the controls, head down, and did his best to hang on. Valuable seconds passed before he was finally able to gain some control of the runaway speeder, he looked up just in time to see that he was headed on a collision course straight for the compound wall.

Instead of pulling back, he fired the rear thrusters and kicked the power to full. He stopped fighting for control and the bike leveled out, shooting forward like a shot from a blaster. He flattened his body against the frame, the wind roared in his ears as the speeder screamed forward at flat out suicide speed toward three solid meters of impenetrable duracrete.

Seconds before he and the bike would have become bug spatter on the wall, he kicked it into a rolling sideways turn and powered up the side of the wall itself. The speeder was not built to climb walls, it sped along the ground by the combined use of repulsor power and gravity stabilizers. ObiWan had somehow known that the gravity stabilizers, designed to keep the repulsors in check and the bike upright, had been tampered with. He wasn't sure how he knew, if anyone had asked he would have said the bike told him.

The engine choked and sputtered drowning out emergency chimes warning him of just about every possible malfunction. Obi-Wan ignored the noise and reached into the Force and practically willed the bike up the side of the wall. At the top the engines finally stalled. He just managed to plant one foot on the edge and kicking hard he used his weight to throw himself and the bike up and over, landing with a heavy thud and the harsh scrape of metal.

Now the hard part. From the top of the wall he could make out little in the deep pooling darkness below. The Bala were there, he could feel a thousand piercing eyes tracking his movements, waiting. The pacing shadows ebbed and flowed but took no individual form, the ground itself seemed to have become a live swirling vortex, ready to swallow him whole.

He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. It flared vivid blue against the night sky above, its brilliance eerily mirrored back over and over in frenzied upturned eyes below. The mass of fur and teeth swelled restlessly, the rippling movement surged out into the darkness as far as he could see. There were too many of them, he knew he could not fight them alone.

Obi-Wan was surprised to find that he was not afraid. Fear was like a childhood memory. He was a Jedi. This was the moment for which he had trained, the moment to which he had dedicated everything. For the fist time in his young life, the will of the Force rang bell clear, calling him forward along a well-marked path. What lay before him on that path hardly mattered. He would choose no other way.

The engine restarted with a single shuttering complaint. Obi-Wan let go of the controls and gripped the bike hard between his knees. Shifting his weight slightly he pitched the bike over the wall in a rolling dive toward the teeming darkness. He reached without thought or intent for the fuel rods in his pocket as he ticked off seconds in his head. He had to make sure he was far enough away that there would be no damage to the wall. By the count of five he was in the thick of it, powerful jaws snapped dangerously close as he plowed through the horde, fighting for distance. On ten, he casually tossed a fuel rod high over his head, then without looking, sliced through it midair with an overhead backhanded swipe of his saber.

At first nothing happened, the perfectly matched ends of the split cylinder tumbled harmlessly toward the ground. There was a half-second of pure and total silence filled with a flash of light so intense that it temporarily blinded him even though his back was turned. He flew hard and fast, away from the safety of the clinic, riding the concussion wave of the explosion, intense heat fanning his back and a roar like thunder shaking the ground. He made no effort to steer, pointless when all he could see were splotches of light, the colorful negative of the blast imprinted before him, even after he tried to blink it away. He let the Force guide him, without doubt and without fear. He felt as light and free as the wind.


	23. Chapter 23

The Force surrounded him, cool and pure and utterly still. Timeless. Marked only by the barest ripple of distraction, distant and unimportant, as the wind ruffling the surface of a lake has no meaning in the untouched depths of stillness.

The disturbance ebbed and flowed, but never entirely disappeared, growing stronger, tugging at the edges of his tranquility, persistent now and refusing to be ignored.

Awareness was still distant, like looking through water, and Qui-Gon allowed it to come to him gradually, at first reluctant to leave but soon ready to start again, renewed, the call of the living Force powerful and heady.

Emerging from a healing trance was rebirth. His body jerked out of its slow steady healing rhythm with violent muscle contracting spasms, pushing the air from his lungs so his first breath came as an audible, "Aah" as he gulped to refill them.

Opening his eyes was a mistake and he quickly shut them again and lay his head back on the smooth comfortless pillow of the clinic's sleep couch, unable to regulate the painfully loud beating of his heart and sudden shortness of breath. His senses were overwhelmed as he experienced a hyper awareness of the Living Force. Even the sterile emptiness of the clinic's recovery room buzzed with the static charge of living energy.

He found himself performing a calming exercise he had learned as a very young child, one of his earliest memories of the crèche at the Jedi Temple.

He drew a breath and held it tightly, contracting and tensing his muscles, counting with the beat of his heart. With a slow exhale he let everything go, the tightness, his emotions, his instinctive need for control, easing away the tension of each muscle until he was limp and empty. He repeated the process, paying attention to the contrast, allowing the powerful current of the Living Force to pass through him. Slowly his heart rate and breathing returned to normal.

Once again he opened his eyes. The Force was still bright around him, but his awareness had now subsided to a level where he could function. He sat up carefully and stretched, feeling light and loose. He knew immediately that the healing trance had worked. A shining silver medical droid beside the bed whirred to life at his first movement and immediately began to take readings of his life systems.

Qui-Gon ignored the droid's instructions to lie still and stood up, causing it to cluck disapprovingly. He took a deep breath and was immediately struck with a powerful sense of well being, more so than he had ever experienced from a healing trance. The Force around him swirled with lightness and he was filled with an emotion he could not quite identify, anticipation, expectation? Hope? Maybe. He didn't know, but he did not let it bother him. He had long ago stopped trying to name his feelings, wasted effort and distraction from the important task of feeling them.

Instead of studying the emotion he let it wash over him, and immediately thought of Obi-Wan and his restlessness. Despite what his young padawan probably believed, he had not dismissed the boy's apprehension.

No, he had not doubted that his padawan had sensed something, Qui-Gon would be the first to admit that his student was more in tuned to the future than his master. But Obi-Wan's feeling had lacked direction, at least none that the inexperienced boy could recognize or put in to words. And in the Jedi master's experience, tenuous bad feelings about the future were best ignored. He had always found his way in the moment.

And besides, the future was always in motion, as Yoda was _eternally_ fond of saying. Better to live in the here and now.

But it seemed the moment had come.

Qui-Gon shouldered past the fussing droid to the cupboard where his clothes were hung and quickly began to dress. He was just pulling on his boots when Marayanna, apparently alerted to his consciousness by some communication from the attendant droid, came into the room.

"You're awake." The healer seemed uncharacteristically distracted, barely glancing at him, turning instead to study the datapad readout handed to her by the droid. She said nothing as the droid summarized the data for her in the low precise, slightly feminine tones, characteristic of most medical droids. A voice program chosen for the soothing affect it had on many species, and on this droid apparently in need of fine tuning. Its voice synthesizer pitched fractionally higher than the acceptable range as it launched into a disclaimer, accepting no responsibility for damage to the patient's health caused by the patient's own lack of cooperation.

As Qui-Gon waited patiently for the healer to speak, fully prepared to politely ignore whatever medical advice she was about to give him, he realized that she had not really been listening. He knew she had little use for medical droids, but he sensed that this was something else entirely.

He looked at her closely for the first time and realized that something was terribly wrong. She was upset. Fear and uncertainty colored the small movements of her hands as she fingered a tool on her belt. She seemed at a loss for words and she had yet to look him in the eyes.

Qui-Gon was surprised, Marayanna was anything if not direct. She was one of those rare beings who always said what they thought. In the short time he had known her, they'd had many frank discussions on difficult topics, regret, guilt, death and suffering. So he was puzzled as to what would make her afraid to face him. Or more exactly, he had suddenly put his finger on it, what was she afraid to tell him?

_Obi-Wan_.

"Tell me." Disuse and the sudden rush of worry made his voice sound hoarse and unfamiliar.

She looked at him now with tired defeated blue eyes. "You need to rest."

He just stared down at her with that impassive immovable look she was becoming so familiar with. She sighed and tried again, "Qui-Gon, lie down, endangering your health won't help him. I have sent out a search team and I will let you know as soon as they find anything."

Qui-Gon said nothing and Marayanna wondered how much he already knew. She had always gotten the feeling whenever she told him anything about his apprentice that she was not telling him anything he did not already know, but she was never sure. Jedi, she thought irritably, were they all this cryptic or was he a particular case.

One thing she was sure of, nothing on this pathetic little moon had the power to deter him once he had set his mind to something. She might just as well tell him everything.

"A speeder is missing and Obi-Wan just seems to have vanished. There was an explosion outside the walls, in the middle of the night..." She could not finish the sentence, there was no need, they both knew full well the danger of leaving the compound before light.

"Show me."

"Please, Qui-Gon, it would be better for you to rest and let me ascertain the effects of the treatment on your system. Exertion now could be particularly dangerous."

"Show me." He repeated, quietly but firmly. He took his light saber from the table and clipped it to his belt. His arms folded across his chest, his dark eyes looked at her expectantly, waiting.

Marayanna sighed, "Alright, follow me. But I'm keeping an eye on you. The first sign of any problem and back to bed with you, even if I have to drag you myself."

Though she was tall, she felt like nothing next to the master Jedi's imposing height and she doubted she could really carry out her threat, even before he had strapped on that light saber.

Still she stared him down defiantly and waited for the slightest nod of his head to affirm that she had made her point before she finally turned and led him outside.

It really had been so quiet here before these Jedi had arrived.

&

Outside the morning air was surprisingly cool, but then technically it was only just morning, the first slim edge of sunlight had only moments ago broken the horizon. The distant trees stood black against the brightening sky and the ground loomed in shadows. The air was stagnant. Lingering smoke trapped by the morning dampness pooled low to the ground, swirling around Qui-Gon's boots as he slowly walked the perimeter of a single perfect charred circle of earth. At the far edge of the circle, the farthest point from the walls of the clinic, he stopped, folded his arms across his chest and stared into the distance.

Eiva stood nearby, electrobinoculars pressed to her face. She turned in a slow sweeping search of the horizon, and then purposefully turned back to search again over ground she had just covered, her movements unhurried. Her desperation only made her more methodical.

Marayanna walked up behind the young girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Eiva paused and lowered the binoculars but did not turn, her eyes distant, her young face tight and closed, unreachable. She said something in a low voice, shrugged off the hand, and returned to her scanning.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to get the girl's attention, Marayanna gave up and drifted off to supervise a pair of cleanup droids, occasionally talking in low tones into a comm unit.

The healer kept her eye on Qui-Gon as promised. If she had been afraid that he would overexert himself, she need not have worried. He did not move from his place amidst the debris and destruction, motionless and expressionless.

She watched from a distance for some time before she made her decision. She had just taken a determined step in his direction when her comm unit sounded with a distinct two toned chime. Marayanna answered, listened briefly, her face falling in dismay. After a wary last look at the Jedi master, she reluctantly turned back toward the clinic and to deal with the latest crisis.

Workers from the clinic and a handful of droids used great shovels to lift mangled bodies and unidentifiable scraps of Bala onto grav-sleds. Some wore breathers and those with none had stripped off tunics and belts to wind round their noses and mouths, trying to mask the putrid stench of burnt flesh and fur. They kept their heads down as they worked, careful not to look at the Jedi Master.

No one knew what to say to him, he just stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing, as emotionless as a droid. They worked silently and quickly in the half light, each dreading to be the first to find what they all expected to find, a bit of cloth, the melted remains of a light saber, or something worse. Something that might shatter that great mask of stoicism, they neither understood nor admired.

Qui-Gon was grateful that no one spoke to him, he had no use for their pity, the air was heavy with the weight of their despair, and each breath filled him with weariness where there had been only lightness a short time ago.

He took an uncertain step forward and his boot kicked something hard in the blackened earth. He squatted to pick it up. The object was a small cylinder, easily held between his finger and thumb, unmistakable burn marks scored one end, and although he knew instantly what it was, he stayed crouched low to the ground and pretended to study it closely. He needed a minute to still his thoughts.

Obi-Wan was unharmed, he had no doubt of that, at any other time the bright sense of victory flying across the bond from his apprentice might have made him smile. But instead of easing the worry from his face it only increased the tense lines across his forehead, setting his jaw and turning the lines of his mouth down into a hard frown.

The joy winging across their bond had no color of sacrifice, it was bright and clear and unadulterated. That feeling was entirely his own. And that was what disturbed him.

Qui-Gon was certain of one thing, the Force had called and the boy had answered for all he was worth.

Do, don't ask. The Force before all things.

Perfect. Exactly what one would expect from the padawan of the infamous Qui-Gon Jinn.

It had always been Qui-Gon's way, nothing before the Force, not the law or the senate, not the Jedi code or the Council, not his own hopes or well-being, sometimes not even reason or logic.

He allowed himself a sigh and wearily wondered how, after hard years of surrendering all to the will of the Force, that he was now so unprepared. Had he expected anything different from his own padawan? Had he really hoped for something less for Obi-Wan?

And for just a moment he sensed a future for his padawan that was filled with great heartache and sorrow, regret and pain.

It was only then that he understood. He had carried the burden of his failures for so long that he had failed to see that his true test was not to overcome his troubled past. No, his true test was to accept the burden of his success.

He stood in the morning chill, pulled his cloak more tightly around him, feeling as dull and heavy as a stone, and found himself in an all too familiar place.

And he let it all go.

He owned nothing. His fears, his failures, the emptiness and the loss had no hold on him. Other feeling were harder to let go, his pride in his padawan, his hopes for the future, for himself and for Obi-Wan, but these did not belong to him either. His life belonged to the Force. He had found he could live no other way.

Eiva let out a small cry.

Qui-Gon saw it too. A mere speck at the edge of his vision flashing brilliant for an instant as the slowly rising sun finally topped the tallest trees, light covering the distance in an instant. It moved toward them with steady purpose.

"He's alright. Obi-Wan is alright."

Day came quickly now, the sun chasing away the last shadows of night and whispering color into the lifeless world around him. A breeze stirred the green leaves of the trees and the tall yellow grass, revealing gleams of hidden gold to the soft morning light.

The sun warmed one side of Qui-Gon's face, making him blink to clear his vision. He watched the colors held in the moment before they were set in the full light of day. He thought only of the beauty of the fragile light and the radiance of Obi-Wan's joy and the warm comfort of the sun on his face. The Force surrounded him, smooth and plain and full of obvious shining promise.


	24. Chapter 24

&

They came in hot and fast, so fast they were almost on top of the small group gathered outside the walls before he knew it. The heat from the overworked engines was intense. Sweat dripped in Obi-Wan's eyes and blurred his vision. His hands, slick with sweat, slipped on the steering grips, which were already almost impossible to move with the power assist gone. All of the controls were shot, overheated hours ago, even the emergency backup systems.

Well, all the controls but one, the throttle was fused open.

Flying the speeder, or more accurately Obi-Wan reflected grimly, the burned out hunk of metal, took every bit of his concentration. It was like trying to fly a meteorite.

He suddenly realized that he had been so busy working out how to he could keep the thing flying, he had missed something rather important, how he was going to get the thing to stop.

Obi-Wan could see one of the workers shout and frantically point to rear of the bike, but the warning was carried away in the high pitched whine of the speeder's engines. He did not need to look back at the ribbon of inky black smoke behind them to know that the engine was failing. Maybe that was a good thing, it might slow them down a bit before they crashed.

He hunched even lower over the bike's frame and yelled to his passenger to hang on, but his words too were lost in the grinding high pitched shriek of the overheating engines.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached for the Force, willing the bike to stop. He pictured the coupling that attached the fuel line in his mind as clear as if he held it in his hand. It was hard to loosen, either from disuse or because he lacked the proper focus, probably both.

_Come on. _He tugged at it with his mind. _Please_.

He didn't know if his success or the sudden quiet startled him more. For a few dizzying seconds he was so stunned he could not think of what he needed to do, until the wall loomed large and he remembered where he was with a start. He threw all of his weight to one side, plowing the underside of the speeder into the ground. For a moment it seemed as if it would keep going forever, spinning and churning up piles of the soft earth. His passenger went flying from his precarious position on the seat behind Obi-Wan. The speeder spun around in another full circle before finally grinding to a complete stop.

Obi-Wan lay his head on the ground for one wonder filled moment, grateful to be alive, grateful to have finally stopped moving. Then he remembered his passenger and worked to free himself from the wreckage. He had gripped the bike's handles for so long it was painful to finally let go. He pulled himself free and quickly scrambling over the top of the ditched speeder toward his companion. The man lay were he had fallen, doubled up clutching his chest and convulsing in a fit.

Of uncontrollable laughter.

Obi-Wan pulled him to his feet and helped him stand, one arm around his waist, the other securing an arm over his shoulder. The man was older than Obi-Wan but about the same size. He was limping, but he paid no attention to his injury, laughing and pounding Obi-Wan on the back as the young Jedi tried to help him walk. They moved toward Qui-Gon rather unsteadily, like a pair of drunken space freighters.

Obi-Wan stopped just in front of his master, suddenly not quite sure what to do or say. But his passenger walked right up to Qui-Gon and was talking and shaking the Jedi master's hand like they were old friends.

"So this is your lad then, the one who's caused so much trouble, I thought as much." The old space pilot laughed, "You didn't tell me that he flew a speeder like a Correlian hellfox with its tail on fire. He damn near killed us six, no seven, times."

"Me!" Obi-Wan was so indignant he almost squeaked. "That thing is unfit to fly, it has no gravity stabilizers, if you don't push the throttle full out, it's completely unstable and every single one of safeties is either faulty or missing completely!"

It was Jonna's turn to be indignant. "You don't think I would own something with all of that safety rigging nonsense?"

"That speeder belongs to you? You did that? Intentionally?" Obi-Wan face was an uncertain mixture of shock and admiration.

"Those bureaucrats at the Republic Aeronautics Safety Administration, by the time they get done with their required safety modifications they've taken all of the fun out of flying, you might as well let a droid do it. Besides, there's nothing wrong with your flying. That was a compliment. But those explosives you used were something else altogether."

Obi-Wan tried to step out of Qui-Gon's range of vision, gesturing frantically to his new friend. Jonna did not seem to notice. The movement caught Qui-Gon's attention, so Obi-Wan had to settle for wide eyed desperation. Hoping somehow his new friend would understand his wordless plea to just shut up.

Jonna continued his story, oblivious to the young Jedi's distress, "Not that you probably didn't just save my skin, but that was downright dangerous."

Feeling the weight of his master's gaze, Obi-Wan reluctantly turned to face him.

Qui-Gon silently held up the spent fuel rod casing.

Obi-Wan swore under his breath before he remembered himself and quickly assumed the penitent padawan stance. Or at least he hoped he had, but never having done it before he doubted that he had the foot position correct. He waited, eyes down, silently cringing.

Jonna gave a long low whistle, still chuckling, "If I know one thing about Jedi, it's that Jedi are big on rules. I bet there's a rule or two against using that light sword of yours within a meter of one of those fuel sticks."

At last Qui-Gon spoke. "Five rules, two meters and one very specific course that is required for all Jedi students. You did attend the lesson on compressed fuel and lightsaber safety, Obi-Wan? Or has there been some change in curriculum of which I am unaware, Padawan?"

"No, Master. I mean, yes Master. I mean I did attend Master Li's class on the dangers of crystalline energy and fuel rods." Obi-Wan hazarded a look at his master and grinned a little sheepishly, "That's actually how I came up with the idea."

His grin faded quickly under the stern warning in his master's eyes, "B-but it wasn't really my idea. I-It was Garen's. He thought you might be able to control the reaction by splitting the rod dead center…" His voice trailed off into nothing when he saw that his master was completely unimpressed.

Obi-Wan decided on a different tact. He bowed his head and quietly said, "I am sorry, Master. I will be more careful in the future, Master."

"Please don't yell at him, Master Jinn," Eiva came up and put her arms around Obi-Wan's waist. "I think he was terribly clever and very brave. Besides, I am dying to know what happened."

"I think we all are." Unseen, Marayanna had returned.

If she was surprised by the presence of a newcomer, she did not betray it. She barely seemed to notice him. She looked around wordlessly until her eyes alighted on the twisted wreckage of the speeder. Marayanna shook her head in disbelief, "Tell me you didn't ride that thing, Obi-Wan."

Jonna took a hesitant step forward. "Don't you know me, Marayanna, my love?" It's me, Jonna. I've come back."

"I know you alright, Jonna Lanird Burris, you have not changed one bit. You are the same wild and brave and reckless fool you always were." She said the words in a quiet small voice, her eyes still on the speeder. "And you had no right to come here."

"But Marayanna, you must listen. You…"

"No, you listen to me, for once in your life shut up and listen. The government of Scolia has put this moon under quarantine restriction. No one comes. No one leaves. There are no exceptions. They will track you down and punish you if you try to leave."

"But Maryanna, I am not leaving. Not this time."

"Don't you understand what you've done? What you have given up to come here?" She looked at him finally, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I have given up emptiness and heartache and regret, and I won't go back to it." Jonna reached out to take her hand. "I will take my chances here with you. Maraya, please don't send me away."

She took his hand and held it to her cheek, her face lined with heartache and despair. "Oh Jonna, you old fool, what have you done."

Jonna put his arm around her. His face an odd mixture of emotions, the chief among them a glowing happiness, touched perhaps by a bit of worry or sadness, but not one hint of regret.

Obi-Wan was trying hard to understand the scene before him. Their story was apparent enough. Although he knew nothing of the history between these two, it was clear that they had loved, and still loved each other, even after years of suffering and separation.

What he struggled to make sense of was something less apparent. All morning he had been flying on the wings of hope, following a call so pure and clear there had been no room for doubt or uncertainty. He had been so sure. But now all he felt around him was despair and defeat. Had he failed? Was there something important he had missed? Or had he just misunderstood. Hadn't he heard in the Force the promise of something more than just a bittersweet reunion?

He glanced at his master, who had been very quiet since his return. Qui-Gon looked back at him with those dark eyes that seemed to look more inward than outward. The older Jedi's face was serene, but there was too an air of sad acceptance about him.

It was only then that Obi-Wan remembered the package.

He had come across Jonna at the far edge of the forest, fighting for his life. A blaster and the remains of a ship his only protection from the blood-thirsty bala. Obi-Wan had seen at once that the burnt-out hull was not a defensible position and had tried to get the man to come with him. But Jonna had refused to leave without the contents of a storage unit, jammed shut in the crash. There were a few desperate moments before Obi-Wan was able to Force pull the unit open and retrieve a small travel pouch, jaws of terrible teeth snapping dangerously close. Obi-Wan had stuffed the pouch into his tunic and then completely forgotten about it for the rest of their perilous night ride.

It was a little worse for wear. As he pulled it out, some of the contents spilled to the ground. Obi-Wan managed to catch a few before they fell. It was filled with glittering stones, at least a hundred of them. He looked at them curiously; the ones in his hand were dazzling in the sunlight. .

Eiva was still at his side. "Where did you get these?"

"They belong to Jonna."

At the sound of his name, Jonna looked over to see what they were talking about. Still holding Marayanna's hands he said, "They are a gift, from the Governor."

"When he heard that you needed them, he asked the Assembly for the money to buy them. But those damn politicians can't get anything done without a lot of talk. So he raised the money himself. He even sold his own house. When I heard of it, I volunteered to bring them here."

Marayanna just stared at him dumbfounded. "Have you all completely lost your minds? I have no use for precious stones. Whatever could have made him believe we needed such a thing?"

"It was me. I asked him. I took your authorization code and sent the message pretending to be you." Eiva's voice held no hint of apology or regret.

She knelt on the ground and pulled her own bag of jewels from her belt, dumping the brilliant contents onto her lap. With deft fingers she sorted through them until she found a particular stone, intensely blue with an irregular shape. From the ground she retrieved a second stone and held them together in the palm of her hand.

When Eiva looked up at him, Obi-Wan already knew what she was going to say.

The joy on her face reflected all he had felt in the Force. In her shining blue eyes he saw the future, or the hope of it. And Obi-Wan suddenly knew he had not been mistaken.


End file.
